A Perfect Lie
by RadioGaGa0101
Summary: Karin and Hitsugaya are both very succesful plastic surgeons whom work together in the same office, as truths become revealed so will the hypocrisy, lies, sex, and betrayals that are known in the true modern world...
1. Meet the Surgeons

Karin POV

"Flashing Lights....Flashing Lights...As I recall I know you like to show off but I never thought that you would take-"

A creamy White hand, hits the alarm clock button as the body in bed shifts, and becomes angry.

"Ugh I hate mornings...fuck, what time is it anyways?"

Her eyes slightly open, and view the time, which is now 7:30am.

"I guess I have to get up...."

She stretches out from under the sheets, and slowly removes them laying her feet on the floor, which happen to match with her painted black nails on her hands. She is in lingerie, which is what she has gotten used to wearing since she now lives in a penthouse on one of the most expensive and luxurious towers on the sunny beaches of Miami, Trump Tower. Being a successful Plastic Surgeon helps pays the bills and spend the remainder of the money however she wants.

As she slowly walks to the restroom to take a shower, she stops by the phone and presses the voicemail button.

Beep.

"My beloved daughter! You haven't called me in so long! I miss you so much! Daddy loves you!!"

Beep

"Dr. remember that today you have a face lift at 10:30am, and another patient that wants a full body lift, and her time slot is at 2:30pm"

Beep

"Dr. you have a meeting with the medical board at 5:00pm today."

Beep

"Hey Karin! We need to soo start going out soon! I have the club and bottle of vodka waiting for you! Call me back! Love ya!!"

"Heh, Matsumoto never changes..." Karin says as she steps out of the bathroom.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Mmmm, , are you ready for round five?"

The nude buxom blonde leans in and darts planting kisses all over nude Hitsugayas neck. He suddenly shifts and rolls over landing right on top of her and smiles mischievously. She starts tracing his finely chiseled body and smiles in anticipation, as teal eyes look at her.

"Heh, who said we were just gonna have one more round?" I say gruffly.

I start kissing Kim aggressively, and moving down from her lips to her jaw line, and soon down her midsection.

"Tosh..ah...don't stop...ah..." I soon insert my penis and start trucking Kimmy until she was literally screaming her brains out. And I wasn't going to stop there...

It was always like that with Hitsugaya, it was all about the fun of sex, but there was never any love. They were just bitches, and since God gave him a dick he might as well use it and have the times of his life every night.

* * *

Karin POV

"Here you are madam." said the valet as he opened the driver door of Karin's Black Lambo.

"Thank you Mark, have a nice day." I said as I slid inside my driver's seat and drove off.

"Good morning this is Hitsugaya/Kurosaki centers, when do you want your surgery consultation?" answered the secretary on the phone as Karin walked out of the elevator to the waiting room.

"Good morning , your patient information is your desk in your office." said the secretary after she hung the phone up.

"Thank you Sandra, and Good morning." I said with a smile as I opened the door from the waiting room into the long corridor that led to my and Hitsugaya's separate offices.

"He better be here on time..."

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Shit! She's gonna kill me!" I said as I ran out of the shower, and chose whatever I could find to dress myself. I settled with a black button down shirt with a black tie, some slacks, and my converse. By the time I was done with Kim and she left, I realized that I had two surgeries today, and a board meeting, and that it was 9:45am. My first surgery is at 10:30am. Shit.

"Damn it, she's gonna kill me, then resurrect me, and kill me again" I said as I got out of the penthouse, closed the door and ran towards the elevator.

"Here you are Sir." the valet said as he gave me the keys to my red Ferrari that I loved as equally as my penis, if not more.....Nah.

"Thanks Mark, I owe u one." I said as I opened the driver's door and speed out of the Trump tower lobby.

"Damn it! It's 10:15, and it's gonna take another half and hour to get to the office." I went ahead and once I reached the red light I grabbed my blackberry put on my headset, and called my office.

Dial tone.....Dial tone...Come on pick up already...

"Good morning this is Hitsu-"

"Sandra I need you to cover for me"

I said as I interrupted Sandra's introduction, which needed a change, or maybe it was the voice that needed the change? She does sound like a total man, but I can't fire Sandra, because Karin hired her. Fuck.

"Dr, I will try my best but the anesthesiologist has already gotten the patient under and Karin is about to start the procedure."

Shit! She's gonna chew me alive! "Thanks anyways Sandra"

"You're welcome Dr, see you soon."

Yep, I definitely need a new secretary. Maybe if I hired a private one? For vacuuming duties under my table only. Heh. That would be nice.

As the thought of saving my life popped up in my head, I sped all the way to the office, surpassing the speed limit.

* * *

Karin POV

"That was great teamwork guys; take her to the post-op room." I said as I exited the OR.

As I threw away my used gloves and disposable apron, I straightened my favorite blue scrubs. Just as I was going towards the sink, Hitsugaya walked in.

"Let me guess...Fifth round?" I said as I was washing my arms. It's always the same with him. Womanizers never change, no matter how much of a professional they are.

"Actually it was," he said with a smug smile while leaning on the counter next to the sink, "and I'm guessing I missed the face-lift?" he asked.

"Yep, and it couldn't have gone better," I said as I dried my hands, and tried very hard not to beat his ass immediately. "So who is it this time? Another porn star?" I asked as I turned to face him with my arms crossed on my chest.

"Why do you think so lowly of me?" Toshiro said as he put a hand on his chest and tried to act as if he was hurt.

God did he have a huge ego.

What's so great about him? All the women he's with are like toilet paper, he wipes his ass and throws them in the trash, not that they weren't trash to begin with. And yet, they always came back for more. I mean, is he really packing? Why am I even wondering? He's an asswhole and should be treated as such.

"Hmph...Do you even have to ask?"

"Heh, well if you must know yes." He said as he smiled happily. "And I'm very sure you wished you were in her position." He said with a low voice as he made his way towards me.

WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS?! THAT'S IT! I WAS GONNA GIVE HIM A CHANCE AT SURVIVAL, BUT FUCK IT NOW! HE IS SO GONNA EAT THE DAMN FLOOR AND GROVEL AT MY FUCKING FEET TODAY!

He was soon in front of me and was easily towering over me since he was 6'2". And most probably his brain doesn't even function correctly since all the blood goes to his head and all the information to his penis.

"Well, Oof!"

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Heh, well if you must know yes." I said, remembering my night and morning with Kim. That was the best head of my life; I might even break the rules and have seconds. Heh. "And I'm very sure you wished you were in her position."

As I saw her shocked face, I decided to go towards her and tease her a bit. She is such a virgin, which is a waste of space and of my time.

But she does have a rockin' bod. I mean nice tits, I'd say C-cup, a big ass, a small waist, a cute face, and long hair up to her waist, that I can grab on to. She would be perfect is she wasn't such a goody too shoes.

I was easily towering over her, she's I'd say 5'7". She was still wearing her shocked face as I grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to me to look into her eyes.

"Well, OOF!" And she hits like a MAN! Damn where does she get this fucking beastly strength from?! And she HAD to hit me in the diaphragm. Well at least she spared my Penis cuz I am gonna need it tonight, and I can't have my most importantly huge treasure, the reason to my successful sexlife get damaged.

"That was for coming late today, and thanks to that comment, you best believe I'm not done with hurting your ASS!" Karin said as she turned around and headed towards the door and down the hall towards her office where she slammed the door, HARD.

"I guess I'm gonna have to start kissing some virgin ass if I want my dick spared." I said as I tried to regain my balance but failed miserably. Damn. She hits like a total MAN. Shit. I'm gonna need some ice for this.

* * *

The name of the song mentioned at the beginning of the chapter:

"Flashing Lights" by: Kanye West

Thanks for reading!!! Plz comment!!!


	2. Preparations

Hitsugaya POV

It was 4:30pm.

"Dr. here are some files and important data that are going to be discussed at the board meeting today." Sandra said.

"Thanks. Is Karin ready yet?"

"Yes, all I have to do is give her her files and she'll be ready."

"Can you give me the files?"

"Why?" Sandra said in a questioning tone, and raising her brow.

"Well I wanted to be nice."

Sandra just looked. Her face clearly stated a mix of: 'She's pissed at you isn't she?' and 'Good luck with that...' As she handed me the files.

"Thanks Sandra" I said as I smiled at my chance at forgiveness from a certain black haired virgin.

I grabbed my suitcase and packed everything I was going to need, and lastly my files.

As I closed the door I went up towards the middle of the hall and looked at the cherry wood door with the steel sign that read: 'Karin Kurosaki'. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

"Come in if you know what's good for you Hitsugaya." I heard murderous intent at the mention of my name and realized she was gonna kill me.

Well it's worth a try...

* * *

Karin POV

I was on my computer and preparing my suitcase, waiting for Sandra to come in. But knowing '' I knew that wasn't going to happen. I heard a knock on the door, and right on cue it was Hitsugaya. He was always so predictable; it was depressing how predictable he was.

Step 1-Asswhole comes in to 'apologize' to me.

"Come in if you know what's good for you Hitsugaya." I said with added murderous intent.

He opened the door. That was when I actually noticed what he was wearing. The black button down shirt was tight against his body and showed off his chiseled eight pack. His slacks made his legs look amazing, and that certain area was bigger than average size. Well I could admit that he was packing....hah! Yeah right! I noticed that he was just looking at me; I guess he was doing to same thing.

"You like what you see?" I asked sarcastically which by the face he made caught him off guard.

Hitsugaya POV

I opened the door and saw Karin sitting at the desk. After she acknowledged my presence she went ahead and rested her chin on both her hands and looked at me. Damn she looks GOOD. I mean I didn't check her out but my eyes had a mind of their own. She was wearing a White button down shirt, with a high waisted black pencil skirt. The first three buttons of her shirt were open to reveal her perfect cleavage. And the outfit was tight enough to see all her perfect and shapely curves. Her hair was half up half down, and she was wearing her black frame D&G glasses. I guess my checking her out got too obvious because soon she had asked me something that I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I said as my eyes finally focused on her eyes.

"I said Do you like what you see?" She said as she was staring at me intently. Was the answer that obvious? Guessing by her face it most probably was. And guessing by my face I had put a giant foot in my mouth, and instead of apologizing I had just checked her out. Great, now I'm really gonna get it.

* * *

Karin POV

"What?" he said.

"I said Do you like what you see?" And with that said he looked at me as if he was internally arguing with himself. Was he going to apologize or not? Cuz I seriously didn't feel like anything after a six hour long procedure (full body lift) on a patient, and trying to not get angry at Hitsugaya with whom I was working with at the same time was proving to be tiring. I just wanted to get the apologies as well as the board meeting over with.

"So are you going to apologize or not?" I said starting to get impatient at the fact that he was just standing there wasting the space that I need at this moment.

Which initiates Step 2: Long apology explaining what asswhole did wrong, even though he thought he did nothing wrong.

"Uh, yeah. Look, I'm sorry if I seemed like an asswhole ear-"

"You are an asswhole, why would you care if you seemed like one?" I interjected.

"Look, I just want to apologize for what happened and-"

"You just did no need for the long explanations. Is there anything else?" I said as I interrupted him once again and turned off my computer as I stood up.

Which initiates Step 3: giving me something that Sandra 'forgot' to give me.

"Yea Sandra wanted me to give you this." He said as he handed me a manila folder with bold black letters on the front that read 'Board Meeting'. I looked at him quizzically.

"Sandra always gives me everything. I believe you meant to say 'I made Sandra give me your folder so that I can apologize to you'." I said as I grabbed the folder, put it in my suitcase, closed it and started walking towards the door.

Which would initiate Step 4: asswhole bragging about how 'well' I know him.

"Heh you know me that well, I'm impressed. By far I didn't think you would be on to me." He said as he held a smug smile on his face.

"Hitsugaya your so predictable it's sad to tell you the truth. And I'd think that since you're a player you would come up with something new. But apparently you're the same old dog." I said as I made it past him and opened the door to my office.

"Are you leaving? Or are you going to stay? Because I doubt that you would like to be locked up in a room without any women." I said holding the door open.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Are you leaving? Or are you going to stay? Because I doubt that you would like to be locked up in a room without any women." She said holding the door open with her foot.

"Seriously, do you think that lowly of me?" I said with a smirk. Heh, she's good. But then again she's one of the best. Which is why she works with me, and why we share consultations and many patients.

"Must you really ask?" she said while rolling her eyes.

"I guess I could stop, but I like annoying you and I have hopes in you changing your opinion of me." I said sarcastically and with that she laughs for a good five minutes and looks at me, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked seriously this time.

"The fact that you truly believe that I will stop thinking so lowly of you. What are you kidding me?" she said while laughing and trying to calm herself, "Your ego is huge, you're a womanizer, you think everyone wants you, and you think your better than everyone else." she ended that sentence with total seriousness, and looked at me as if she were my same height.

She walked out of her office and I swiftly followed. And she closed the door and inserted her keys to lock in. "See you at the board meeting Toshiro." She said while her back was towards me and she was locking the door.

"Where are you going?" I said out of pure curiosity. She turned around and while putting her keys in her black Chanel purse she said "Its 4:50pm, so I'm going to get some coffee, maybe go home and take a small nap." With that she turned around and headed down the hall towards the door that lead to the waiting room.

"Wait!" I yelled. She stopped and turned around. "What?!" She said with an attitude. I'm guessing she was as ticked off as it gets.

"Wanna go to starbucks? My treat." I said as I smiled warmly.

She looked at me as if contemplating her decision, and replied with a "Yea, if you hurry up and leave within five minutes. I'll wait for you by the elevator." She then turned around and opened the door and walked into the waiting room.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!!

Plz comment!! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Everyone's Desires

Karin POV

"Wait!" he said as I was leaving. Fuck, I gotta turn around because my dad taught me better.

"What?!" I said aggravated at the fact that I actually, for once, listened to goat chin.

"Wanna go to starbucks? My treat."

Asswhole say what? He's gonna pay? Well we do gotta sit together at the board meeting, might as well..."Yea, if you hurry up and leave within five minutes. I'll wait for you by the elevator".

I said as I walked out to the waiting room. I stopped by Sandra's desk and decided to let her go home; I mean seriously this meeting is going to last until 8pm.

"Sandra, go home."

"What?"

"Go home honey." I said and smiled, she deserves it.

"Thank you I-"

"It's Karin." I interrupted. "You can quit the formalities with me." I said nicely.

"Thank you Karin-sama." Sandra said as she gathered her stuff into her messenger bag, and she stood up.

"I'll accompany you to your car Sandra." I said as I made my way to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Thank you Karin-sama." She said as she stood up and made her way to wait by my right side. I never noticed but Sandra was actually cute. She had a baby face, blonde hair, blue eyes, wore glasses, and had a pretty nice body. Best of all she was an amazing secretary, and extremely amiable. I never saw why Hitsugaya sought out to fire her? And I never understood why? But I guess it's his ignorance and insolence. This was one of the many reasons why I couldn't stand him.

Ring

"After you Karin-sama." Sandra said as the elevator doors opened.

"Why thank you Sandra." I said as I stepped inside and she stepped in closely behind me.

"Going down." I said as I looked at Sandra smiled and pressed the button for the underground parking lot.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Damn it, where are my keys!" I moved the sofa, and even looked under the computer and I still couldn't find my office keys. And I needed to close the door quickly before Karin got even more ticked off than she was.

"Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel the-"

"Hello?" I said when I picked up my blackberry.

"Hey Toshiro, what are you doing?" Kim said in a seductive tone.

"I'm getting ready for a meeting." I said as I looked at the watch. The hand on the clock had just turned to 5:00pm, the meeting was at 5:30pm, I can squeeze something in. "But it's not for another half an hour." I said anticipating her response.

"Well I was thinking we could have some time to get physical." She said.

"Where to?"

"Your place."

"What about my office?"

"Ooh, even better." Kim said while giggling. "I'll be there in a few." She said before she hung up.

Yes! Finally some excitement. Wait. Am

I forgetting something? Right! Karin! Crap! What am I gonna do?! She's seriously gonna be pissed if I ditch her after I invited. Fuck. Which is more important, my co-worker and fellow business partner, or my sexlife. Hmm....sexlife. I'll guess I'm gonna have to face the consequences.

"Damn, she's gonna kick me in the balls for sure after this." I said aloud as I took out my phone and dialed Karin's number.

* * *

Karin POV

"Bye Karin-sama! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sandra have a nice day!" I said as I waved her car goodbye. When I saw that her car had left past the gates of the parking lot I turned and headed towards the elevator.

'All the single ladies now put your hands up! Up in the club-'

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, I can't find my keys. Go without me."

"Well if it's keys you can't find, I can always go up and get a spare fo-"

"It's ok! It's ok! Um, I'll rather try and find it."

"You wanna ditch me, don't you?"

"Uh, why would you say that?"

"Well you have lost your 'keys' first of all, second of all you have refused my help, and third of all you're an ass."

"But I seri-"

"Yea, yea, see you at the meeting." I said and immediately hung up my iPhone. I seriously hate that bastard. But I guess I can have my nap now, what time is it? As I clicked the hold button on my phone white numbers that read 5:05pm shone until the screen once again turned black. "Well I guess I only have time for coffee." I opened my purse and found my car keys and press the unlock button as my black lambo's lights blinked on momentarily.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"But I seri-"

"Yea, yea, see you at the meeting." She hung up before I could even say bye. I was going to call her back when I heard a knock on my door. When I turned my head, I saw Kim. She was wearing a black lace bra and panty set, along with a garter belt and some stiletto heels.

"Hey." She said as she made her way hungrily towards me.

"Hey." I said as I loosened my tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt as I closed the distance between us. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, finding her ass with my right hand and left breast with my left hand. She had laid her hands on my chest and immediately started taking off my shirt and throwing it up in the air towards the right. I forced my lips on her and started to fight for dominance with my tongue. She moaned in compliance as I walked towards the wall and slammed her against it.

"Ah." She sighed at the release of contact. I slowly made my way from her lips to her jaw line, and down to her neck. As I unhooked her bra, I started to lick her nipples, as she went crazy. As I continued my business on top I lowered my hands and slowly started to take off her underwear, and God was she wet! I started to thrust in my index and middle finger of my right hand and I continued to harden her mountain peaks.

"Ah....To....To....To...Ah."

I wanted to make her beg for me to give it to her. And I soon stopped what I was doing with my right hand and made-out passionately with her once more as I carried her to my desk. I separated from her lips and spread her legs out and slowly started making my way down with my lips and tongue.

"Tosh...Ah...Ah...My God."

I started to thrust my tongue into her opening and flicked her clit every now and then making her scream and tremble.

"Tosh..GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I thought you'd never ask." I said when I stopped and unbuttoned my slacks and took off my dark blue boxers, where a certain member was already hard with anticipation. I lifted her legs up until her knees were on my shoulders and I slowly entered her amazingly warm vagina.

"STOP STALLING AND GIVE IT TO ME!" She practically screamed losing all her control with just an entrance.

"Impatient are we." I said as I made myself comfortable and started making hard thrusts. So hard that with every thrust, her back would bend, she would jump, and my name would be called out even louder.

"TOSHIRO! TOSHIRO! AH! HARDER!" Kim continued screaming, and then as I felt that I was going to climax I went faster.

"TOSHIRO! AH! I CANT.....I'M GOING TO LOSE IT!"

"Not yet." I said breathlessly as I continued to thrust faster and harder until I said: "NOW!"

"TOOSSSHHHIIIRRRRROOOOO!" Kim's body shook as she screamed and she soon went limp and fell back on the desk panting and covered in sweat. I landed on top of her out of breath and my hair stuck to my face from sweat. She placed her hands on my head and started to brush my hair gingerly, as she set my head on her huge D-cupped breasts.

"Can...we....have.....round two?" Kim asked breathless.

"Later tonight at my place I promise." I said as I lifted my head from its previously comfortable position to looking at the wall clock. It was 5:25. Fuck. Late again. This time I don't think Karin will forgive me.

* * *

Karin POV

"Um, I'll have a caramel frapaccino, venti sized"

"That will be $5.29." Said the cashier as she took my order and gave me my change and receipt.

I went ahead and waited in line for my drink. It was 5:10pm, I had 20 minutes to finish my drink and leave for the board meeting.

After I got my drink and say down, I pulled out my phone from my black Chanel purse and decided to look up the New York Times and see what was new.

"Hello , it's been a long time it seems." said a familiar voice.

As I looked up from my phone screen I was met with gray eyes and long jet black hair tied in a pony tail. "Byakuya, it's has been long." I said with a smile as I stood up and hugged him, which he returned.

"How is the family? And how are you? You seem to be getting more gorgeous every day."

"The family is fine, and I'm fine, thank you for asking. And stop with the compliments you are going to make me blush." I said as I smiled warmly at him.

"How's your wife and sister?"

"Hisana is fine, and Rukia misses you."

"Aw, I miss her too."

"When are you going back to Japan?"

"I would say a date but I don't want to Jinx it. I always have patient's everyday of the year fortunately and unfortunately. What brings you to Miami?"

"I'm here for the board meeting."

"It's international?"

"Yes, didn't you read the memo?"

"It slipped my mind." I said as I smiled shyly. Byakuya was like a second father to me. He had helped my father study medicine, and when I found an interest he had taken me under his wing and shown me everything I know today.

"You never change do you." He said as he laughed at my slip-up. The corners of his eyes wrinkled up and his white teeth blinded me with sheer brilliance. I admired and respected him in every way possible and always appreciated his kindness when he decided to show it.

"I would say the same about you." I said grumbling as he continued to laugh.

"Forgive me Karin, it's just that the last time you had a slip-up you were only 10. And look at you now; you're a successful woman at the age of 24."

"I guess it was kind of funny, and good to remember." I said smiling.

"How's Hitsugaya? Still being a player as always?"

"Yep. That sure hasn't and won't change for a long time." I said rolling my eyes. Just the near mention of his name pissed me off. And to have to talk about him made me want to punch an infant.(J/K)

"I'm guessing he's been getting on your nerves?"

"More so than usual." I replied and decided to finish the rest of my drink which was already half empty.

"And you'd think that by the age of 28, he would stop playing games with porn stars and loose women and start looking for a companion."

"Mmhmm." I said while finishing the last sips.

"Such a shame. And he is too talented at being a plastic surgeon and smart to."

"To him those games were never shameful Byakuya, he loves being a womanizer." I said with a serious tone as I stared at my previous mentor in the eyes.

"You guys used to be such good friends too."

"That was more than 10 years ago.."

"It doesn't matter; you guys were close, what happened?"

"He became what he is today." I said trying to sound composed and serious. But thinking about the old Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the fact that he would never come back, always made me cry. I looked out the window at the sunny skies and tried to hold myself together.

"You care about him don't you?"

"Not as much as I used to, but I still care."

"Don't stop taking care of him."

"I won't" I said, and took out my phone from my purse and the time read 5:15pm.

"I guess we should get going." I suggested as I stood up put my phone in my purse, and reached in and grabbed my keys.

"I guess we should."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Yes, I would. That way we can catch up." He smiled at me gingerly as he stood next to me and held out his right arm. One thing I loved the most about Byakuya was that he was always a gentleman.

"For you my lady."

"Why thank you." I said as I grabbed his arm and walked out the door, and out on the street with him by my side.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Shit!" I was shitting my pants. Speeding through everything to try to get to the meeting on time. As I parked my car swiftly in front of the lobby and looked at myself in the mirror, I stepped out and gave the car keys to the nearest valet on site.

"Take good care of my car ya hear?"

"Yes Sir!" The valet said as he climbed in and sped off into the parking lot.

Alright 10 minutes late is no big deal. Since it's an international meeting lost probably everyone is trying to mingle. I'm safe. As I opened the door and entered the lobby I saw that there were literally THOUSANDS of doctors here. And to try to find Karin was going to prove to be impossible. Just as I said it was impossible, there she was standing with her back towards me. Heh, I'm saved..who the hell is that?

* * *

Karin POV

"Wow Karin, you're looking very sexy tonight." Kisuke said as he was fanning himself with a green fan that did not match at all with his grey suit.

"Thanks Kisuke." When I finished that statement I felt a presence that would be none other than Toshiro. Knowing him he would be trying to approach me.

"Hey beautiful, I got you some wine."

"Thanks Shunsui. That's very thoughtful of you." I said taking the wine glass filled with what seemed to be Moet Chandon, swirling it around the cup and tasting it.

"What can I say I have always had a weakness for beautiful women." He said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it, well attempted to kiss it until a certain someone had come in the middle, and made me want to punch him in his baby maker.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

Who the hell does that guy think he is? Bring Karin a cup. That was supposed to be me.

"What can I say I have always had a weakness for beautiful women." Shunsui said as he bowed to kiss Karin's hand. Not over my dead body.

"Hey Shunsui, long time no see. How are you doing?" I said as I got in between him and Karin and made him drop Karin's left hand.

"Ah, Hitsugaya. My how you have grown! I'm doing fine thank you very much. How about you?"

"I'm Peachy." I said with a smile. Just then an announcement was made:

'Doctors the meeting will begin in 10 minutes.'

Once the announcement was over there was a strong squeeze on my right bicep. "We need to talk, NOW." Karin said as she let go of the painful grasp she had on me and turned towards the hall that led to the restrooms. I quickly followed making sure not to yet on her bad side.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?" I asked with a serious tone.

"Why did you stop Shunsui from kissing my hand?!"

"He was making a move on you, and it's my duty ad your co-worker to protect you."

"Like if you didn't make a move on me every day."

Good point.

"Look, let me make this clear for you, I dint need your protection because I can take care of myself and I sure as HELL didn't belong to you." She said with visible aggravation on her voice.

"Fine, I apologize for protecting you."

"Protecting me?"

"Yea..."

"Protecting me?"

"Yea."

"You have GOT to be kidding me! You only care about yourself and only protect yourself."

"You're the exception." I said trying to sound convincing and smiling shyly.

"I'm not the exception, your just jealous at the fact that there was another man other than you flirting with me."

"..........."

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She said with a smile as she turned around and headed towards the conference room.

"Damn, she got me good." I laughed as I watched her curvaceous body move farther and farther away.

* * *

End of Chapter 3!!!

Hope ya liked it!! Plz comment!!! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Board Meeting

Everyone was at the meeting. From neurosurgeon extraordinaire , to chiropractor Soi-Fon, to cardiac specialist Kuchiki, and others. It was fascinating and so much fun to see everyone again. But I couldn't say the same about Toshiro whose mind was on texting one of his many women.

'It was great to see everyone again-'

"Are you even paying attention?!" I whispered.

"Yea...."

'....everyone has made a strong com-'

"No you're not. Most probably you don't even know what the hell he's saying!"

"Something about commitment? Happiness? The whole nine yards...The old man talks too much for me to pay attention anyways."

"Ugh, I give up. Your insolence is just too much for me to take."

'Drs Hiysugaya and Kurosaki, I'm sure everyone in the meeting would like to hear what you too are conversating.'

"Yea, , I'm sure you want to share something productive with the whole board of medicine." I said as I smiled convincingly. He glared at me, put his blackberry discreetly in his pocket and then stood up.

"I'm truly honored to be here at this meeting, both my partner and I. We are very proud to be representing the cream of the crop when it comes to plastic surgeons and to be representing all plastic surgeons alike at this meeting." Everyone started clapping, and he bowed slightly and then sat down. Damn was he slick. With just that cheesy-ass speech he had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand.

"What did you think about that?" He said smiling slightly.

"Nice save. It's quite impressive how you could pull words out of your ass and make it sound as if you've been thinking about it for hours."

"I call it being witty."

"I call it qualities of an asswhole."

"So you believe all asswholes have this quality?"

"Yes because usually it's the asswholes that are smart and make half-assed two sentences sound like a four hour speech."

"Heh, that is kinda true. But your generalizing too much."

"I know, because not all asshwoles are intelligent."

"You called me intelligent. I'm honored."

"Don't flatter yourself, I just needed to explain my theory and decided to use that word."

"Whatever you say Karin."

After I finished my sentence I heard him grumble something that sounded like 'excuses, excuses'. But decided better of starting an argument in the middle of an important meeting with over a dozen doctors watching.

'Thank you for attending this meeting and see you all at the next meeting next year.'

Everyone clapped, and I looked through my purse until I found my iPhone and clicked the hold button. The white numbers read that it was 8:30pm. Time to go home and sleep. I was so exhausted, but my stomach had another idea.

'Ggggggrrlllll' I blushed hoping that nobody heard that but apparently nothing escapes the asswhole.

"Somebody's hungry."

Ugh. I'm so not in the mood for his sarcasm. I dug through my Chanel purse until I found my car keys, and pulled them out, grabbed my suitcase and started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow Hitsugaya."

"Wait."

I stopped with my back still facing him, and realized we were the last two in the room. I really wanted to go home.

"I'll buy you dinner."

"No thanks, I don't want one of your estranged women to call you in order to initiate your little sexcapades and for you to ditch me again with the whole 'I lost my keys excuse'."

"Damn, you catch on faster than I expected." He said laughing.

"It's because I know you Shiro." With that I continued my path out of the conference room door, to the lobby, to the valet section.

"Here's your car mam." The valet said as he stepped out of my black Lambo and held the door open for me.

"Thank you very much." I said as I stepped in and put my suitcase and my Chanel purse, which I rummaged through in order to find decent tip money, on the passenger seat next to me.

"Hey, here you go." I said as I handed the valet a $100.

"Whoa lady! Thanks!"

"You're welcome." I said smiling and rose up the window. I went to go turn on the radio, but was soon interrupted by a knock at the window. When I looked to my left I saw Hitsugaya. I lowered the window, ticked off and said "When can you take the hint that I don't want to be bothered by you."

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Somebody's hungry." I said when I heard Karin's growling stomach. Expecting a reply I smiled and waited. But it never came, I looked at her and she was pulling out her car keys from her purse, and leaving with suitcase in hand. She was halfway to the door when she said "See you tomorrow Hitsugaya." When she addressed me by my last name, there was always a yellow sign in my head with bold black letters that read 'Caution'. She was ticked off, which was the only reason why she would address me that way.

"Wait." I said and she actually stopped a few feet away from the door. But she never turned around. Not that I minded anyway, the view of her fabulous ass was rockin'. Heh.

"I'll buy you dinner." I mean, I did owe her for today. And I still didn't think she had fully forgiven me yet.

"No thanks, I don't want one of your estranged women to call you in order to initiate your little sexcapades and for you to ditch me again with the whole 'I lost my keys excuse'."

Yep she hadn't forgiven me. And she had caught up fast, but then again she was as smart as they come. Heh. I'm definitely impressed.

"Damn, you catch on faster than I expected." I said laughing at the factual statement.

Then she said something that I hadn't heard her say in ages.

"It's because I know you Shiro." I stopped laughing, and just stared at her disappearing figure as she left the room towards the lobby. Crap. Now she's using my nickname that has been obsolete for nearly a decade. Now I know she's seriously pissed off. Fuck.

I quickly grabbed my stuff, packed everything in my suitcase, closed it and walked out of the room and through the lobby as quickly as I could. When I exited the lobby door I saw a familiar black lambo parked in front and a very happy valet going back to his post. I'm guessing she gave him a generous tip, which was very typical of her. I went ahead and knocked on her left window, I saw the shady figure inside move, and once the window was down I saw her annoyed face as she said, "When can you take the hint that I don't want to be bothered by you."

I can take the hint alright, but it always worked to act stupid and grovel at her feet in order to beg for forgiveness and the sparing of my life/baby maker.

"Um, let me see if I can answer that....I'll take the hint if you let me take you to dinner." I said smiling slyly. She closed her eyes and moved her right hand from her radio to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb. She let out a huge breath, which meant that she was going to spare my face and penis for now, and most probably meant she was going to let me have my way even though she hated it.

"Fine. But only with the exception that we drive in separate cars and meet each other there. And you better not ditch me because if you do I will not spare your face and your baby maker." she said seriously, as she opened her eyes and stared at me intently exhaustion clearly showing in her face, and I knew she meant what she said. I smiled warmly at her and grabbed the right hand she put on the open window frame of her car and kissed it.

"You finally let me have my way. I'm very happy." I said still holding her hand and looking straight into her onyx coloured eyes.

"Yea, yea." she said rolling them and eventually smiling at my groveling.

"Benihanna sound cool with you?" Her eyes lit up, I knew how much she loved high quality sushi.

"Very," she said sweetly and smiled, "meet you there and don't be late." with that I stood up and said "no problem." She smiled at me one last time, closed the window, and sped off.

"Hey man can you give me my car?" I asked as I turned towards the seemingly happy valet and handed him my ticket.

"Yes sir!" He said happily speeding off into the parking lot. Karin always had this effect on people.

* * *

Karin POV

I was on the highway headed towards the nearest Benihanna, which was at Coral Gables. I guess I couldn't hate Toshiro that much. He did have a soft side, a very miniscule one, but a soft side nonetheless. And by him inviting me and groveling at my feet, he did temporarily deserve the benefit of the doubt, temporarily.

I was getting off the expressway and turning to the right in order to find Coral Way. I was happy, I mean my favorite food, being paid for by my least favorite person=total happiness in my world.

I finally found the restaurant and a parking spot. I turned off my car, grabbed my purse, and rummaged through it in order to find my iPhone. Once I did I clicked the hold button, slid my finger across the screen and pressed on the contacts button. I pressed on Hitsugaya's number and called him.

Dial tone.....Dial tone....and then there was a sudden stop and click on the other side followed by his smooth deep voice.

"Hey I'm almost there, I just got off the expressway and I'm currently headed towards Coral Way."

"Alright, I'm going in, I'll be at the bar."

"Okay, don't drink too much."

"I don't drink too much; I'm not a drunkard like you."

"Hey this drunkard invited you."

"True but it doesn't change the fact that being a drunk is one of your many qualities."

"True." He said while laughing. "See ya there."

"Bye." I said and hung up, pressed the hold button, and stashed my iPhone back into my Chanel purse. Pulled out my keys and stepped out of my car, closed my car door, put my keys back into my purse and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Welcome to Benihanna." The waitress said. "How many people?"

"Oh just me for the moment, and I'd just like a bar seat."

"Ah, right this way." She said as she grabbed a menu and gave me a stool.

"Thank you." I said as I looked through the menu and decided on some salmon sushi rolls with a side of sautéed veggies and a mango margarita. The chef at the bar took my order and my menu and gave me my drink first. DAMN! It was SSSSOOO GOOD! it wasn't strong, it was sweet and tasted like fruit juice and the mint leaf added an extra bit of coolness to the ice. Perfect.

"Someone's enjoying their drink."

"It's amazing, and hey you actually showed up." I said sarcastically, as I clapped my hands and smiled fakely at Hitsugaya.

"Will you let it go." He said as he sighed and sat on the bar stool next to me. "Sake please" He said to the chef, and he chef nodded back. He then turned his aloof face to me to wait for my response.

"Sorry to disappoint but I can't." I said as I looked from his face, which turned stoic, to my margarita and finished it with one last gulp. He sighed and then looked at the chef whom set down a bottle of sake and a shot cup in front of Hitsugaya's face.

"Thanks." He said to the chef and the chef just nodded. He opened the bottle and served his first shot.

"I don't know how you can do it." I said with a pained face as I stared at him drink the hard liquor. He put the cup on the table and looked at the with a smirk.

"It's because I can do anything."

"Hah! Good one asswhole!" I said with a sarcastic tone, and he had to pull out his ego. Ugh.

"Salmon sushi with sautéed vegetables." said the chef as he gave us the two plates and two sets of chopsticks.

"Heh. Salmon. That's so like you." He said with a smirk as he grabbed a roll and popped it in his mouth.

"Well it is me, so it technically has to be like me." I said as I grabbed my chopsticks and popped a roll in my mouth as well.

"Heh. Virgin's got jokes."

"Tons of em'." I said with a smirk because he couldn't think of a comeback. He served himself sake again and took another shot. Then he said the sentence that I didn't expect for him to say in a long time.

"I'm going home."

"What?!" I said nearly chocking on my food.

Hitsugaya POV

"What?!" She said nearly chocking on her second roll. I reached my hand out and pat her back and soon she swallowed and asked the same question again.

"What?!"

"I said I'm going home. Not only are you a virgin, but your hard of hearing as well. Damn. Life's going really well for you isn't it?" I said laughing, that is until my laugh got cut short by Karin's punch on my back, which led me to a coughing fit.

"Cut it out." She said sharply as she got another roll and continued chewing it, not bothering to pat my back as I was chocking for air.

"Stop being a bitch, I didn't hit you that hard." She said as she finished chewing and finally decided to pat my back and help me with my breathing.

"Well, if you didn't hit like man maybe I wouldn't act like a bitch." I said as soon caught my breath back and then lost it as she smacked my back HARD.

"What did you say?" She asked with her hand in the air and a fake sweet voice.

"Yo....You're...a...saint..." I said trying to catch my breath, and soon she softly patted my back and my breathing returned to normal.

"Why?" She said almost whispering.

"I feel like I haven't been back in a long time." I said stoically, serving myself another shot and chocking it down.

"That's not a good reason." She said asking for another margarita, and turning her face to me in order to look me in the eyes.

"Remember what happened last time....I don't wanna have to go and save you again." She said as she turned her head back to the table.

* * *

Karin POV

"I feel like I haven't been back in a long time." He said stoically, serving himself another shot and chocking it down.

"That's not a good reason." I said as started to get flashbacks of the past. And decided to stop the flow of them with alcohol. I turned my head, and I looked into his teal eyes and saw nothing. He was blocking himself from me but I knew better.

"Another margarita please." I told the chef as I turned my head to look at the chef, and he nodded in response. I turned my face once again towards Toshiro, and I saw the same vulnerability in his eyes as that of the last visit a couple of years ago.

"Remember what happened last time....I don't wanna have to go and save you again." I said as I turned my head back to the table. I couldn't look at him anymore, it hurt. My margarita came in the nick of time, and I swallowed three big gulps of it fast, closing my eyes and washing away the pain.

He looked back at the plate and finished the remainder of the rolls. He knew that I wasn't hungry after talking about this topic.

"Remember I'm always on call if you need me," I said quietly, "I will save you if you really need me to." I felt his eyes on me once again, while I continued to keep my eyes on my margarita.

"Heh, you're such a virgin. Don't worry about me" He said with a fake happy tone, and knowing him, most probably accompanied it with a fake smile.

"Just know that I have your back." I said seriously.

"I know. Thank you." He said in a serious tone. I turned to look at him and he was staring straight ahead, with a stoic face. As if internally arguing with himself. He had finished his Sake. And I had finished my margarita, so he took the initiative and asked for the check and paid for the bill at the register in front of the entrance. As he was paying, I looked through my Chanel purse and grabbed my car keys, and grabbed my iPhone to check the time, it read 9:50pm. He got the receipt and put it in his wallet. I slowly walked towards the door, turned and waited for him to walk out. He turned around, and walked towards me with the same stoic face he had in the restaurant.

"You don't have to go you know." I said reassuringly, trying to change his mind.

"Nah. It's alright I'll go." He said with a fake smile, as he walked to my right and put his left arm across my shoulders.

"Call me if you need me to save you." I said as I stopped, making him stop too, and turned to look at his eyes. His mask seemed to have broken and I saw the same vulnerability once more.

"I'll always be there for you Shiro." I said as I took his arm off of my shoulders, and tip-toed to kiss him on the left cheek.

"Goodnight. And thank you." I said as I walked to my car, opened the driver's door and climbed in, closing the door. He was still standing on the same spot that I had left him on. He was staring at me as though he could see right through me. I looked down in order to avoid his gaze and start my car and once I started my car he was still staring at me intently. I backed up and waved bye, but he just continued staring. I gave up, and sped away wanting to get home, and take a lot of much needed rest.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Call me if you need me to save you." She said as she stopped and looked at me. I'm sure she could read me like an open book. And I'm sure she knew the reason as to why I was going home wasn't 'just to visit'.

"I'll always be there for you Shiro." She said to me as she slid my arm off of her shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. She then turned and walked towards her black lambo.

"Goodnight. And thank you." Was all she said as she got into her car. She waved goodbye at me but I couldn't do anything but stare and think about what she had just told me. How I didn't have to go, and go through what happened last time. I just stayed standing until I noticed that the street lights started to fade to a lighter hue and the skies were a very light but murky blue/grey colour. How long had I been standing there? I couldn't recall. But as I reached my car, opened the driver's side, and took out my blackberry from my pocket the time read 5:00am.

"Great, no sleep today." I said as I sped away to a hotel. I didn't want to have to go to work, or face Kim at my place today. As I went to the elevator of the Ritz Carlton, after getting my room key, I went into the room and heard the queen sized bed with white linens call my name and just fell on the bed and knocked out.

* * *

End of Chapter 4!!

Thanks for reading!! Plz comment!!!


	5. New Beginnings

Karin POV

It was 1:30 pm, and he still hadn't appeared. I called his cell phone countless times and he still hadn't answered. Where was he? Was he ok? I was sitting at my desk, in my office, and hadn't been able to focus on typing my last patient's medical report. I had to go find him. I quickly stood up and grabbed my keys and cell phone, and left my black D&G purse in one of the desk drawers. I walked out of my office locked the door, and hadn't even bothered turning anything off. I ran towards the door down the hall that lead to the waiting room, it was a good thing that I was wearing skinny jeans and converse today, and stopped in front of Sandra's desk.

"Sandra cancel all my operations and consultations for today. And go home." I said as I walked towards the elevator and pressed the button.

"But .....What's wrong?"

Beep. The elevator had opened its doors.

"Hitsugaya." I practically whispered as I entered and pressed the button that lead to the underground parking lot. Sandra's face was one of worry, but I knew she would do what I told her. I left the offices in her capable hands. Once the elevator reached the parking lot, I ran towards my car, pressing the unlock button on my keys. I got inside, closed the door, turned on my car, and sped out of there in hopes to find a disheveled but alive Hitsugaya. As I was speeding down the road I decided to call him once more in hopes that he would pick it up.

Dial tone....Dial tone....and then there was a click! Omg a click! Followed by a grungy deep voice.

"He..hello?" He said finally answering my call.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

'Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room, WE AT THE HOTEL, MOTEL, HOLIDAY INN, WE AT TH-'

Ugh. Where was I? What time was it? And who was calling me?

"He..Hello?" I said sleepishly and was met with a sigh at the other line.

"Do you know what time it is?" The familiar voice asked, sounding worried.

"Nope."

"It's 1:45pm."

"Damn that late....ugh."

"Yes. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Ritz, the one on Miami beach." I said remembering what happened last night.

"What room?"

"395"

"Alright I'm on my way. Want anything?"

"Um," I said trying to process what she had asked, due to my groggy mind everything was harder to understand, "Some coffee would be nice."

"Espresso?"

"Yea."

"See you in half an hour." She said ending the conversation and closing the line. I went ahead and put my blackberry back on the nightstand. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I decided to go ahead and take a shower. I unbuttoned my shirt, took off my tie, undid my pants, and took off my shoes, socks and underwear. I stepped into the shower and turned the dial to cold, and turned the shower on. I just let the water fall on my head as I just stood there for God knows how long. I decided to actually bathe and grabbed the bar of soap that was left courtesy of the hotel. As I stepped out of the shower I heard a knock on the door, she was here. I grabbed the nearest white towel and wrapped it around my waist, as I stepped out of the bathroom and went dripping wet to open the door.

"Hey. Here's your coffee." She said handing me the cup.

"Thanks."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I smiled scratching the back of my wet head as I moved to the right and let her through. She walked across the room and sat on the chair in the office area, in which she turned in order to face me.

"Why didn't you go to work today?"

"Um, I didn't feel like it." I said as I took three gulps from the warm coffee. I knew she wouldn't buy it. Karin knew me well; I mean we were very close friends at one point in our lives.

"I'm not buying that." She said sternly. I looked at her closely, she was wearing a black short sleeved button down shirt with grey skinny jeans and matching black converse. Her hair was picked up completely, and by the look of her face she was wearing contacts, and just enough make-up to look casual.

".........."

"You've got nothing? The king of excuses has nothing else to tell me. Heh, I never thought I'd see the day coming." She said sarcastically, putting her elbows on each arm rest and folding her hands and laying her chin on her hand bridge.

"I was thinking, and before I knew it was 5:30am." I said looking at the cup and finishing what was left of my espresso. Once I finished I walked towards the trash.

"And the reason as to why you decided to stay at a hotel?" She asked as I turned around, after throwing the cup away in the trash, and faced her.

"I didn't want to go to the office, and I didn't want to face Kim."

"Omg. You didn't want to face your estranged woman?! I'm shocked. I always thought you preferred sex over loneliness." She said with fake shock.

"Ha-ha. Virgin's got a lot of jokes."

"It's about time you realized that."

"Heh. I don't realize things that annoy me half of the time." I said with a smirk as I saw her face turn into one of annoyance and anger.

"I was deciding whether to go home or not." I said seriously as I walked towards her and leaned on the table that was next to the chair.

"What did you decide?" She asked with clear worry showing on her face.

"I'm going." I said looking at her face, which looked at me in disbelief. She stood up from her chair and walked past me towards the door. I knew she was upset at my choice, but I had to do this myself at least one last time before I died.

"Are you a masochist?" She said her back facing me.

"What?"

"Are you a masochist?" She said this time turning around in order to face me.

"Guessing by my decision, I'd say I am." I said as I watched her face turn into one of uncertainty and sadness. She turned around and opened the door.

"Goodbye Shiro. You know where I am if you need me." She said as she walked through the door turned around to face me and let the door fall closed. Her face. She was worried. I hated that face. I especially hated her pity. Pity always made my dick go soft. I walked towards the bedroom, and grabbed my suitcase. I always carried spare clothing, just in case I got drunk and/or I had to go to the office after a one night stand. I opened it and put on my white cotton shirt, black Armani underwear, my dark wash jeans, and my white cotton socks. I got my spare toothbrush and hairbrush, and I went to the bathroom to fix myself up. Once I finished reorganizing my suitcase and putting on my shoes I got the room key, my blackberry and my suitcase, opened the door, and walked through the hall towards the elevator. After I paid and turned in my room key, I walked out of the lobby towards the valet section and asked for my car. I gave the valet a nice tip, looked at the time on the dashboard, which read 1:50pm, and sped off to my place.

* * *

Kim POV

I woke up on the couch, realizing that I had been waiting for Toshiro the whole night and he hadn't come back. I reached over to my phone to see if he had called me, there were no calls. I looked at the time; it was 9:30am. I had to go to work, so I stood up and went to my purse and took out some spare clothing I had prepared in case we had sex. I grabbed the clothing and went to the bathroom. Before took off my clothes I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was wearing his favorite lingerie piece, a turquoise baby doll silk number, garter belts and six inch heels. I slowly looked at my face reading my own disappointment and took it all off in desperation. I stepped into the shower and washed myself and my hair. I stepped out of the shower, put on my clothes, brushed my hair and blow-dried it. Once I finished I walked to the kitchen, and made myself some breakfast. The time on the stove top read 1:30pm. I finished up quickly washed the dishes and set them on the dish rack to dry. I walked over to my purse and placed my lingerie, heels, blow drier, shampoo/conditioner, and soap back inside as I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I walked towards the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came back to the living room where my purse was and placed my toothbrush in its container along with my toothpaste. I took out my car keys and cell phone. As I walked to the door, I looked at the time and it read 2:00pm, I decided to open the door but it opened by itself. It's was Toshiro. He looked me up and down and smiled at me.

"Hey."

"He...Hey." I said as I avoided his gaze that drove me into a teal abyss.

"I'm going home." I said as I walked forward, but I ended up crashing into him due to the fact that he didn't want to move. I looked up at him and he smirked leaning into my ear and breathing on it causing goose bumps to spread all over my body.

"Aren't you in the mood for fun?" He said gruffly making my brain turn to water. I looked up at him with a serious face.

"I-" My sentence was stopped by his warm and soft lips. He dropped his suitcase and started walking forward, closing the door behind him. I tried to push him away from me but he was a rock. He started to roam his hands all over my body, and took my purse and dropped it on the floor. He stopped kissing and slowly went to my neck, which made me moan in response. I finally found the strength to pull him away.

"Tosh....we can't."

"Why can't we?" He said whispering into my ear, and biting my earlobe.

"We.....we....we." I had lost all train of thought and was slowly losing my resolve.

"I know you're wet." He said as he continued to whisper in my ear. He grabbed my left hand and put my hand on his hardened member. "And I'm really horny." He said and he ripped my pink tank top and unhooked my bra aggressively throwing it across the room. He started moving down and I could feel my legs turn into jelly; he grabbed me and carried me to his bed. Where he threw me and continued hungrily liking and biting my breasts.

"Ah." I moaned losing control, and I could feel his smirk on my body as he took off my pants and my thong throwing them across the room. I couldn't think. I was lost in total pleasure and hadn't realized when he took off his clothes and positioned himself to penetrate me.

"Wait....we....we...can't...Tosh." I said trying to stop him but it was too late and he inserted his penis and thrusted HARD.

"TOSHIRO!" I screamed in total pleasure as my back arched and I jumped due to the sheer force he was using on me.

"I love having sex with you." He said gruffly as he went faster and harder. He was a machine, and I loved every piece of machinery.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

It had been hours since I had sex with Kim and she was still sleeping next to me. I decided to go ahead and take a shower. I went to my drawers and pulled out some black Armani boxers. I walked into the shower and turned on the water, started to bathe and wash my sweat soaked hair. When I dried myself and walked out, Kim was standing wearing the black silk robe I had given to her as a gift.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I said do you love me?"

"Of course I do." I said thinking of how great having sex with her was as I walked towards her, but she held up her hand that clearly stated for me to stop.

"Are you willing to be in a monogamous relationship?" She asked me, that entire question made me laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah. God. You are. You know I sleep with other women all the time, and that never seemed to bother you."

"Until now. I realized that I don't want to be a pity fuck to you."

"You were one to me before you even realized it." I said as I walked past her towards the kitchen to get some water.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked as I got a cup and filled it up to the rim with water.

"No I don't want anything to do with you ever again." She said as I turned to see her grab her clothes and purse and start walking towards the door.

"Heh. I know you'll be back. You'll never find anyone who could do you the way I could." I said as she turned around and walked towards me slapping me across the face.

"I'm not your whore."

"But you are one, you're a porn star remember?" I said grabbing her hand before she slapped me again.

"At least I can find a man who will truly love me for who I am, for what I do, and be faithful to me and not sleep with loose women."

"But you knew that when you entered this relationship and I made it pretty clear." I said looking into her eyes sternly. She shook her hand out of my grasp and walked towards the door. She stopped before she walked out and back facing me, she said "All you will have to live with in the future with just be you and your big cock." With that she left, but before she did I grabbed her and said "God gave me a cock, so I might as well use it however the fuck I want to." I let her go after I said my last statement and closed the door HARD.

Heh. She was a whore anyways, it's not like I couldn't find a replacement. And I could. I grabbed my blackberry and searched through the contacts and stopped on a name I hadn't called in a long time.

Dial tone....Dial tone....there was a click, and soon a plastic and happy voice answered the other line.

"Hey Matsumoto, do you have plans later on tonight?"

"Toshiro! Hey! Um, no not exactly, why?"

"I wanna show you a good time, and invite to my house."

"Alright, pick me up in two hours."

"You got it." I said as I hung up, and smiled because I had gotten my way. Kim was replaceable and by far I found another woman that was better. I looked at my blackberry; it was 6:30pm. I'll have to pick her up at 8:30pm which was great. That way I could get rid of all of Kim's stuff and clean myself along with my place up. It was going to be a night worth bragging about.

* * *

The name of the song (ringtone) mentioned above:

"Hotel Room Service" by: Pittbull

Plz comment!! Thanks for reading!!


	6. Shocker

Karin POV

'Oh goddamn this is my jam, keep it partying till the am, y'all don't understand let me put my hands up in the ayer, a-ayer, ayer. Oh-'

I was listening to my iPhone as I was running on the treadmill. After I arrived at trump tower and gave my car to the valet, it was early (2:00pm) so I decided to go up to my apartment change and workout at the gym. My thirty minutes of running were coming to an end, to which the machine slowed. The display read 'Cool down' in red letters and had me walk at a very slow pace until my heart rate went back to normal. I wondered if Toshiro was drinking. Nah. He was most probably having sex with one of his random whores. I pressed the stop button on the treadmill, and stepped off grabbing a clean towel that was on a rack, opening the door leaving the gym, and walking towards the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for the doors to open.

Beep.

As the doors opened, I was met with the hottest man I have ever seen. He was wearing a black tight shirt that showed off his six pack and muscular build, some straight leg light wash jeans and what looked like Jordan's. Then I focused on his strong arms and face which were tattooed, and his crazy red hair which was picked up in a pony tail. I walked inside and pressed the button for the 50th floor, and saw that he was headed towards the 40th.

"So you're going up too?" He asked, his voice was velvety and deep.

"Yea pretty much." I said trying to not sound nervous.

"My name is Renji Abarai." He said.

"Karin Kurosaki." I said as I turned around and offered my right hand, which he took into his left hand and squeezed as he shook it. I dropped my hand to my side, and turned around after all I couldn't look into his eyes since he was wearing aviators.

Beep.

"This is my stop. It's was nice meeting you ." He said as he passed by me and stepped out of the elevator, turning around to face me.

"Like wise ." I said as I smiled and the doors slowly closed, ending our conversation. I leaned against the wall, and practically kicked myself due to the fact that I couldn't talk to the damn man.

Beep.

The doors opened again and I stepped out and walked towards my door and opened it. I closed the door behind me and climbed up the stairs, to the first floor. I took off my shoes, and put my keys and iPhone on the nearest table as I walked towards the kitchen to drink water. I grabbed the remote control that I placed on the kitchen counter earlier, and turned on the TV that was in the family room which faced the kitchen. As I walked towards the family room, with my cup of water in hand, I noticed that my voice message machine had two messages. I pressed the button, and listened to the calls that I had missed.

'You have two voice messages. Message one.'

Beep.

'Karin-nee-san, how are you? I have missed you terribly. I have good news to tell you. Please call me back as soon as you can. I love you, bye.'

'Message two.'

Beep.

'Karin! We NEED to go out! You don't even call me anymore! I'm hurt! After I hang up I think I might go and cry since you have ignored me for the past two days which have felt like two YEARS! Well bye, hope you feel guilty.'

Ugh. Matsumoto. There were times when I loved the girl and times when I just couldn't stand her. I looked at the time on the clock on the nearest wall, it read 3:15pm. I guess I have time to call Yuzu first. I went ahead and picked up my phone and dialed the long distance number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuzu, ya missed me?"

"KARIN! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"I am," I said while I laughed, it was good to hear my sister again, "so what was it that you needed to tell me?" I asked curious.

"Thanks for not asking how I was doing."

"Well by the way that you are speaking to me it's safe to assume that you're healthy and happy. I'm also assuming that goat chin is doing fine as well."

"Your assumptions are always correct."

"Hey, what can I say, I'm good." I said smiling. "So what is it that you need to tell me?" I said in anticipation.

"Jinta proposed to me and we are getting married in December." She said happily while I stayed speechless. What?! She was getting married in two months and now is when she decided to tell me?!

"I'm going over there."

"What...Why?"

"You don't want me to visit you?"

"I do, I seriously do but..."

"What's going on?"

"Um, I'm not living with dad anymore, I'm living with Jinta." She said, and that was when I exploded.

"What?! YOU'RE LIVING WITH HIM?!"

"Nee-San calm down; you need to understand that-"

"I DON'T NEED TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME ANYTHING, AND GOD KNOWS THAT ALL GOAT CHIN THINKS ABOUT IS HAVING GRANDCHILDREN."

"Karin I'm in love. You need to understa-"

"No I need to go over there and set things straight. You're too young to get married. You do realize that marriage is for a lifetime, right?"

"Yes I do, and I'm not too young, I'm 24 years-old and a legal adult. You have to stop treating me your baby sister. We're TWINS for God sakes!"

"Yuzu I-"

"No. Forget it. I wanted you to divulge in my happiness but apparently you want to control my life."

"I want to protect you."

"You want to ruin my life."

"No I don't. Have you told Ichigo yet?"

"No I haven't, I left him for last expecting your support but apparently I was wrong."

"Yuzu, I-"

"Goodbye nee-san." She said as she hung up and interrupted me. Fuck. I had messed-up. I think Hitsugaya is rubbing off on me, I have never messed-up with my sister, and now is no good time to start. I need to see her. I need to apologize. I put my cup down next to my voicemail machine, and ran towards the table next to the front door in which I left my iPhone on. I clicked the hold button, opened it, clicked on the contacts button, searched for Sandra's number and called her.

Dial tone....Dial tone...come on pick up....Dial tone....

"Hello?"

"Sandra, can you do me a favor and cancel all the consultations and surgeries I have for this week. I have a family emergency."

"Alright Karin-sama, is everything alright?"

"It will be."

"Well don't worry about the office, I will make sure all your patients and know."

"Thanks Sandra. I hope you have a wonderful night." I said as I hung up and quickly went upstairs to the second floor, and dashed towards my office. Once inside I sat on the chair, and turned on my computer. I quickly clicked on the Internet icon, and went on American Airlines in order to get my airline tickets for a flight to Japan tonight. Once I bought them, I printed the tickets and receipt, turned off my computer, and headed towards my room. Pulling out a suitcase opening it, I grabbed the necessary outfits, undergarments, and shoes, and closed it. I went to the bathroom took off my clothing and took a shower and washed my hair quickly. I chose a white cotton tank top, grey coloured skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, nude colored bra and thong, white socks and converse, and put then all on quickly. I clicked on my iPhone and the time read 4:30pm, my flight was at 6:00pm. I grabbed my suitcase, keys, and jacket and headed down stairs towards the door. I took one last look to check if I had turned off everything and had everything I needed for the flight, and after my quick scan I stepped out of my door and closed it. Going down the hall, to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for the doors to open once again.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had chosen to wear a white button down shirt, with black slacks, and black moccasins. I looked good, and so did my apartment. I grabbed my blackberry and checked the time, it was 7:55. Perfect. I grabbed my keys, stepped out of the door, closed it and headed towards the elevator. Once I was at the lobby I went outside and picked up my car.

"Here's your car, Toshiro." Mark said as he stepped out of my red Ferrari.

"Thanks Mark." I said as I made my way around to the driver's side, climbed in and closed the door. And picked up my blackberry to call Matsumoto.

* * *

Karin POV

'Now boarding flight A17 to-'

"Well that's my flight." I said to myself as I stood up and made my way to the check point.

"Your passport and ticket." Said the flight attendant, as she held out her right hand, I think her name tag said her name was 'Mary' but she looked more like a Jen to me.

"Yea, here." I said handing her both, she opened my passport and looked at the picture and looked back at me. Once she was satisfied with the proof that I wasn't a farse she decided to give me back both my ticket and my passport.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed both things, and boarded the plane. I was the first seat in the first class, which meant that I was the first to get off. I made myself comfortable and looked out the window.

"I guess this is what they call fate, ." Said a deep voice.

"Renji. Heh. I guess it is. Or better yet it's what I would call coincidence." I said after I tired myself around to face whom was speaking to me.

"So you're going to LAX?" Renji asked as he took his seat beside me.

"Not really," I said smiling, "It's the last stop before going to Japan."

"Ah. Cool. Vacation?"

"Nope. Visiting relatives."

"That's really cool. I haven't been able to go back to Japan."

"Oh really. How so?"

"Well basically, I'm the last living member of my family."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking."

"No it's ok," he said as he smiled, "you were curious. And I'm used to it. It used to be a lot harder to answer that question a few years back but I've dealt with it through counseling and conversion to Christianity." He said holding up a bible. "I read this whenever I'm bored, before I go to sleep, and on long plane flights like this one." He said while looking at the bible and smiling.

"Christian. That's cool. Congratulations on getting over it."

"Thanks."

"I can kinda relate."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, when I was three my mom was killed in a car accident. My brother was nine at the time, and he blamed himself for her death due to the fact that he survived and she didn't."

"Oh."

"I would cry, but I guess I was so young I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. I was really vulnerable. But so was everybody." I said as I turned my head to look out the window once more.

"After that incident we all changed. My brother ceased to smile, and til this day all he wears is a grimace; and I have ceased to show my vulnerability, and pledged to protect my sister. After that incident my sister took my mother's place at home, she cooked, cleaned, and became a bit stronger but was and still is to this day very touchy when it comes to the topic of my mother. But we all got through it together, which made us a stronger family."

"That's nice to hear, and sorry about your mother."

"It's ok. I don't even remember her that well anyways." I said as I turned to face him and smiled. He looked at me, with a forgiving face, and smiled back sweetly at me.

'Passengers please buckle your seatbelts, we are about to take off.'

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Wow. This place is amazing."

"It truly is." I said as I grabbed Matsumoto's arm and guided her to our table behind the waiter.

"Sexy ladies first." I said as I pulled out the chair for her to sit in. Matsumoto looked HOT. She was wearing a black silk corset, that showed off her twins, black skinny jeans, and red pumps. Her hair fell down her back in a waterfall of strawberry blonde curls, and her make-up was very natural.

"Oh why thank you, you're oh so kind." She said giggling as she took her seat and smiled at me. I walked over to my seat across the small round table, sat down and looked at the menu.

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked while Reading the menu.

"Um, no. Usually it's my best friend who takes me out. But since she's been so busy lately she hasn't had time to have fun."

"That's a shame. Maybe all three of us should go out some time."

"We should. I'm sure she would like to be treated by someone other than herself." She said contemplating, and then opening the menu and looking through the selections of food.

"Well have you decided what you want to eat?" I ask after about five minutes.

"Yes, I have."

"Well then lets order." I said as I called the waiter and said what I wanted, giving the waiter the menu back.

"And the lady?" The waiter asked pointing at Matsumoto.

"I'll have the stuffed chicken marsala." She said as she closed the menu, and gave it to the waiter.

* * *

Karin POV

It was about 3:00am, and I couldn't go to sleep. I had already exchanged planes at LAX and was already headed towards Japan. Renji and I exchanged numbers when we got off at LAX, and I promised to call him once I got to Japan. I was thinking about calling him but I didn't want to wake him up. I thought of whom I could call, and Matsumoto came to mind. I clicked on the contacts icon, clicked on her cell phone number and decided to call and apologize for not calling her for two days which was now three.

Dial tone.....Dial tone....Dial tone...Dial tone...Dial tone....Dial tone...

'Hi! This Rangiku, sorry I couldn't pick up the phone right now. But if you leave a message I'll make sure I call you back, unlike SOME people who I wouldn't like to mention, who don't call back AT ALL.'

"Hey, Ran, sorry for not calling you back but something came up. Um, call me back once you can. Love ya. Bye." I said, hanging up and smiling at her voice mail that I knew was targeted at me. Heh. Sometimes she was as ridiculous as they came. But I loved that crazy bitch, and life wouldn't be as fun without her. Thinking about Matsumoto was finally giving me the sleep that I had been trying to get, as I snuggled against the chair and window and was swept into deep slumber.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Wanna go to my place?" I asked as I walked Matsumoto to the valet section.

"My, my, didn't anyone tell you that patience was a virtue." Matsumoto said teasing me.

"Well it depends; will that patience get me in more places?" I asked smirking and wiggling my eyebrows.

"Toshiro you're too much." Matsumoto said while giggling.

"Trust me; you don't know how much I really am."

"Oh. Then if you insist..." She said smirking.

"I thought you'd never comply." I said smiling as I turned my face towards the valet and asked for my car. Once he came by I opened the door, and let Matsumoto in through the passenger's side, and walked around towards the driver side. Before getting in and thanked the valet, and gave him a generous tip, once he walked away, I got inside and drove off to my place.

* * *

Karin POV

The blinding sunlight was the first thing that woke me up. I had forgotten to pull down the blind on the window before I knocked out. I pulled in down, stretched and reached into my right pocket for my iPhone. It was 8:30am. I still had over ten hours to go. I put my iPhone back in my pocket snuggled once more into the left corner of my seat in between the window, and went back to sleep, hoping that with sleep the plane would fly much faster.

* * *

The song mentioned above:

"In the Ayer" by: Florida feat. Will i. am.

Plz comment!! Thanks for reading!!


	7. Ecstacy

Hitsugaya POV

I opened the door to my penthouse and let Matsumoto in first and then myself closing the door behind me.

"You have a very nice place."

"Why thank you." I said as I walked past her to the kitchen. "Do you want some wine?"

"A romantic are we?"

"Why yes." I said as I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Moet Chandon and set it on the countertop, while I grabbed some wine glasses from one of the counters.

"Do you like Moet Chandon?"

"Love it." She said as she turned around and smiled at me.

"You could turn on the TV and get comfortable if you want." I said as I handed her the glass filled with chandon, and sat down on the couch.

"Um, thanks." She said as she sat down next to me leaving some space between us out of courtesy. Damn, the way things were going I wasn't going to get some tonight.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I said turning on the TV and going to the On Demand feature on the main menu.

"Yea, sure."

* * *

Karin POV

'Passengers we are about to land on the Karakura International Airport please buckle your seatbelts and excuse any turbulence.'

It was 12:30pm, I had been awake for 30 minutes, and had gotten the chance to eat something, forgot what it was, but it tasted like rubber. I had buckled my seat after the flight attendant had announced that it was necessary, and was now staring at the door which would open very soon.

'Passengers we have landed, please grab all your belongings before you step off the plane. Have a nice day, and thank you for flying with American Airlines.'

I took off my seatbelt, grabbed my Michael Kors bag that had been next to me during the flight, and practically flew out of the plane. I hauled ass so hard that most of the people at the airport were looking at me as if I was crazy, but I could care less I had a sister to see and talk to. I ran to the baggage pick-up section, picked up a cart and looked for my suitcase until it finally came around. Once I had spotted it I grabbed it lugged it to the cart, and flew out of there until I was outside of the air port in front of the taxi section, and stood there waiting for my next ride.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Ahh! I'm scared!" Matsumoto screamed as she clung to my arm, practically cutting off my circulation.

"Don't worry I'm here." I said as I held up her chin and looked into her eyes. I decided that this was my only chance to get some tonight and made my move. I kissed her gently, and she seemed to accept it. I slowly added my Tongue into the equation and didn't mind it at all. This was my chance. I started leaning on her, and soon her back hit the seat of the couch. I moved down to her neck, while I began to take off her top with my hands.

"Ah..." She whispered as I took it off and threw it to somewhere in the room, so she doesn't wear a bra. Hmm, very nice. I began to move my mouth and hands down her body. I took in her left nipple into my mouth and bit it softly, licking it.

"Don't stop." She whispered. And I happy to oblige, did as I was told. I moved the other nipple doing the same thing. While my hands undid her skinny jeans and removed them from her. Once her jeans were gone I went straight for the underwear, which was a G-string. Hmm. I could have fun with this... I stopped my work with her breast and moved down to her lower abdomen. I started kissing her and moving lower. I spread her legs apart with my arms, and started licking her labia's, and clitoris a couple of times making her shake. Then I grabbed her G-String with my hands, and pressed it against her clitoris making her convulse. I started moving it back and forth and her shaking grew more violent, and she grew wetter. Viewing this as a golden opportunity, I took off my pants and underwear, and put her legs on my shoulders positioning myself.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked hungrily.

"N-n-nn-no.." She said panting.

"Well then you wouldn't mind going rough would you?" I asked moving forward, which made my hard member press against her clitoris.

"Ah! N-n-no.." She said trembling. I took that as my signal and thrusted in hard making her jump, tremble and scream. I continued to go faster and harder with every passing thrust.

"TOSHIRO!" She screamed jumping up again. "TOSHIRO!" She jumped up and clung to me, making my face meet with her breasts. I began to suck on her left nipple as I continued my love making.

"TOSHIRO!" She screamed digging her nails into my back. I knew she was close so I dropped what I was doing with my mouth, and repositioned myself for the climax. I laid down and put her on top of me, grabbing both her ass cheeks and she started to jump making her big breast jump vigorously as well.

"Ah...ah....ah..." She whimpered, as she continued to jump at her own pace. And then she started going faster and harder. I was about to lose it until she stopped and almost got off of me completely and then came crashing down harder than before.

"Rangiku.." I whispered in pleasure. As she continued to do the same faster and harder than before. And then she stopped and got off completely. I changed positions and decided to stand up on the floor and moved her so that she could grab the couch cushions. I began to thrust harder than ever before and her screams were so loud that I was sure she had woken the whole damn building up.

"TOSHIRO! I..I...I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE..." She said screaming.

"Hold on....until....I tell you." I said between thrusts.

"NOW!" I screamed as she screamed and I broke down and face planted on her chest.

"Ah...Tosh...Tosh..." She whispered, trying to say something but couldn't since I fucked the shit out of her. I grabbed her and carried her bridal style towards my bedroom which was on the second floor of my penthouse.

"I...I....God." She whispered as I set her down on my bed and tucked her in, she knocked out immediately. Looking at her face smooth out, I slowly knocked out too.

* * *

Karin POV

"Here's your stop miss." The taxi driver said as we stopped in front of a huge manor just outside of Karakura town.

"Thanks." I said as grabbed my suitcase and purse, opened the door and got out. I paid the taxi driver his fare and he sped off, I turned around and started walking towards the front door, which seemed as mile away.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I woke up at 3:00am, and was sweating. I had that dream again. Heh. I'm pathetic. I moved the sheets from my body and got off the bed making sure not to wake Matsumoto. As I was walking towards the bathroom door I heard a faint noise and vibration.

'I feel on top of the world, with ya baby, you make me say La La La La, La La La La La La, La'

I turned and headed downstairs towards the kitchen countertop where she had left her blackberry. When I grabbed it, it was too late. The white letters on the screen read 'one missed call from BFFL'. I grabbed her phone and climbed up the stairs and set it on the nightstand next to her head, I turned and walked to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. I grabbed some boxers and closed the bathroom door. I stepped into the shower, and let the cold water fall on my back. I sent know how long I was standing there but the next thing I heard was a knock on the door.

"Toshiro, are you ok?" Matsumoto asked sounding muffled. I decided to go ahead and grab the soap and shampoo and actually start bathing.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just taking a shower." I said while lathering the soap on my body. I needed to get out of here ASAP. I had to talk to someone, and I knew just who.

* * *

Karin POV

I knocked on the huge white double doors and heard small footsteps. Then the door unlocked and came open.

"Karin!" An excited Rukia said as she practically jumped on me givin me a hug.

"Hey." I said returning her hug. "You look good." I said making a quick scan of her body. She was wearing a white button down shirt, black pants, and black flats.

"Oh stop. I should be saying that to you." She said wiggling her eyebrows making me laugh.

"How's your sister?" I asked curious.

"She left to Miami, she wanted a vacation." Rukia said smiling.

In the moment my brother stepped down the stairs shirtless, with black dark wash jeans, and Nike's; he was staring at a white graphic t-short questioningly. Apparently that was the shirt that he was going to put on.

"Hey Rukia, is this a stain? Or is it..." He looked up and stopped moving down on the stairs. He was staring at me in utmost disbelief. And then he came running the stairs as if he were the reincarnation of goat chin.

"Karin!" He said as he ran towards me and smiled. He practically stopped my circulation as he hugged me so hard I swore I heard a couple of bones crack. "How have ya been?"

"After that hug I think I might have broken a couple of bones, and might be needing an organ transplant. But other than that I'm fine." I said with a sarcastic smile and was met up with a usual scowl.

"Ha Ha." Ichigo said putting on his white t-shirt. "How's everything going over there?" He asked grabbing my suitcase and purse. I stopped him with my hand signaling that it wasn't necessary. But he insisted by ignoring my plea, which was very typical when it came to my relationship with my brother.

"Everything's fine. I have so many patients I can't even get a vacation." I said following him to wherever he was leading me.

"That's good," he said as he and I entered a room, "here's your room. Or at least where you will be staying tonight." He said placing my purse and suitcase on the mattress.

"Uh, thanks but-"

"But what?" He asked looking at me with a face the read 'you're staying here and that's final'.

"Nothing, thanks bro."

"You're welcome Karin-chan."

"Hey, um, do you know where Yuzu lives?"

"Yea, why?"

"Long story..." I said as I looked at my feet.

"Well, it turns out I have been wanting to hear a long story for some time." He said as he sat down on the bed. I took a deep breath and started.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I got out of the shower, and walked out of the bathroom wearing my boxers, Matsumoto was fast asleep. I guess she got tired of waiting. How long had I taken anyway? I quickly grabbed a plain white t-shirt, some dark wash straight legged jeans, and my white Nike's and got dressed. I went down stairs and grabbed the nearest notepad ripping out a sheet and a black pen.

'I needed to go see someone.' I finished writing climbed back up stairs and placed the message on the pillow. I mean, just by me leaving that message she can understand that that's the nice way of saying 'leave'. The sex was great, but that's all there is, and that's all I truly need. I climbed downstairs, grabbed my keys, and my cell phone, and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

Beep.

I walked in and pressed the button that read 50. And waited for the doors to open.

Beep.

I walked down the hallway and knocked on the first door, waiting for a very pissed someone to answer but she never opened the door. I knocked more, and hard. I knocked so hard my knuckles were sore.

"Karin....I....I need to talk to you." I said loud enough to wake up the whole damn hallway. I knocked once more, there was no reply. I was getting impatient and called her home phone number.

Dial tone......Dial tone......Dial tone....Come on answer.....Dial tone...Beep. 'Hi this is Karin Kurosaki, I'm sorry I couldn't answer the phone, ple-'

I hung up, and decided to go ahead and call her cell phone.

Dial tone....Dial tone....Dial tone...Come on! I don't remember ticking her off!....Dial tone...Beep. 'Hi this is Karin Kuro-'

I hung up and walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button once more. The doors opened and I pressed the button to go down to the lobby.

* * *

The song mentioned above (ringtone):

"La La La" by: LMFAO

Thanks for reading!! Plz comment!!! =)


	8. A Slap in the Face

Hitsugaya POV

'Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm calling all the girls-'

"Having a bad day Dr?" The bartender asked giving me another shot of Grey Goose.

"I've been having a bad couple of weeks." I said gulping it down quickly and slamming the cup on the countertop signaling for another drink. I've had to do over four procedures today, and Karin never showed up at all. Not to mention Sandra has been on my ass non-stop, she needed to worry more about her own problems, like getting laid.

"No need to make your weeks any worse, but the boss said that you need to pay your tab." She said grabbing the bottle of Grey Goose and giving me another shot.

"Yea well you should tell your boss to find some new strippers, because these whores are already old." I said as I grabbed my shot glass once more and gulped it down.

"Well we have new recruits. The types that you will like very much. She's a talent. A HUGE talent." She said looking at me and smirking.

"What's her name?" I asked curious, and signaling for another shot.

"Jennifer, Jennifer Jugs." She said pulling out the Grey Goose bottle again and giving me another shot.

"Well tell her to meet me in the VIP room." I said gulping down my shot. I looked at the bartender and her face clearly read 'pay the tab first'.

"Don't worry I'll pay the tab." I said as I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket, and paid for everything including the stripper.

"Jenny Jugs will be waiting for you in the VIP Dr." The bartender said as she smiled and walked away.

I turned around and walked by middle aged men that seemed desperate to get laid. They made my dick go soft. Ugh. I opened the door to the VIP room and walked in sitting on the long circular couch.

"Are you ready for me?" A sultry voice said from behind the screen.

"Yes, very ready." I said smirking. The screen opened revealing a woman in a skimpy cop uniform that consisted of a bra top, underwear bottoms, and a cop hat all the color blue. But the first thing I saw were her breasts. They were HUGE; I mean Matsumoto didn't have anything on her! So there was a reason why she was called Jennifer Jugs. She soon stood in front of me and started dancing very sleazy.

"Hey can I touch them? You know, see if they are real." I asked smirking and reaching towards her breasts.

"Uh uh uh." She said slapping my hand away and wagging her finger from side to side.

"Come on, I wanna see if they are real." I said smirking and reaching for them once more.

"Look! This isn't the farmer's market, you can't squeeze the melons!" She said angrily holding my arms back against the couch.

"You know what I'm outta here." I said shaking her arms back and trying to get up, but she placed her arms on me and forced me to sit back down.

"Please don't leave, I don't wanna lose my job, I just started. You can touch my breasts." She said smiling convincingly.

"No thanks. Most probably you have a lot of back pain from those oxygen bags you call breasts," I said seriously, "look here is my card, I'm a plastic surgeon and if you ever wanna get those oxygen bags fixed give me a call." I said placing my card in her cleavage and tried to get up but she forced me to sit down once again.

"Look, I really need this job. Please. You can touch them. I know you want to, because you are a very naughty boy." She said seductively.

"Alright." I said smirking reaching and squeezing her breasts. So they were real.

"Do you wanna motorboat me?" She asked seductively teasing me.

"Why yes I do." I said placing my head in between her breasts and moving my head from side to side. As I moved my head out of her cleavage she slapped me with her left breast.

"Fuck!" I said, pissed off. I was going to kill this bitch.

"That's what you get you SHITBAG!" She bitched at me.

* * *

Karin POV

I was standing in front of the two story house shaking.

"It's going to be ok." Ichigo said as he stood by my right side and gave me a quick one armed hug.

"Hmm." I said looking down and then up at his eyes. He moved his fist towards the door and was going to knock but I stopped his hand midway.

"No I want to do this." I said as I took a step forward and knocked on the door three times. I turned around and walked back to Ichigo's side and waited as the door slowly started to open and I felt my heart was going to stop.

* * *

Sandra POV

It was 8:30am in the office and most probably, knowing Hitsugaya, he was going to come late to work once again.

"Good morning , it's a surprise to have you here this early." I said as I heard the elevator doors open and large heavy footsteps walk towards my table, I looked up to find him in a neck brace.

"What's happened to you?"

"Ugh. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, really? That bad huh." I said while trying to stifle a laugh. He looked at me and glared.

"I got slapped in the face with breasts."

"What? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." I said staring at him awestruck.

"I said I got slapped in the face with breasts." I started laughing so hard I was crying. I just couldn't believe what he was telling me, damn if only Karin was here. She would have pissed herself and enjoyed the ranking.

"It's not funny. Those things counted as weapons." He said staring at me with a sincere face that made me laugh even harder.

"Ok Dr......sure." I said in between laughs. He walked away to the door that leads to the hallway, to the office clearly embarrassed. Oh I was never going to let him live this down for sure.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Ok Dr....sure." She was laughing so hard she had taken off her glasses, and was crying tears. I just decided to leave her and her rant and go ahead to my office to begin my long days of surgeries. I walked through the hallway and stopped by Karin's door which was locked. That was weird she was usually here thousands of times earlier than I was. I walked down the ends of the hall opened my office door, sat on my seat, and turned on my computer.

* * *

Sandra POV

"Oh God, that was a good one." I said wiping my tears and putting my glasses on while I continued to type and reschedule all of Karin-sama's appointments. I heard the elevator open, and some fast footsteps.

"Welcome to the offices of Hitsugaya/Kuro-"

"I need to see ." The woman said. I looked up and just saw breasts, they were HUGE.

"Um, I recommend you sit down and wait for-"

"I need him NOW!"

"Ok, I'll call him now." I said while I picked up the phone and dialed Hitsugaya's extension number.

", you have a-"

" I NEED SO SEE YOU NOW!" She screamed into the phone interrupting and taking it away from me. I'm guessing this was the chick that slapped him in the face. And he was right they are weapons.

"Mam, I think that you shouldn't grab the phone, it-"

"I could grab it WHENEVER I WANT!" She screamed and slapped her hands on the countertop.

"Mam, I-"

"If I can't grab it then NO ONE CAN!" She screamed as she grabbed her right breast, picked it up over the phone and let it go. The sheer gravity broke the phone into little pieces. That was it.

"MAM, UNLESS IF YOU WANT TO BE TAKEN OUT OF THIS OFFICE BY THE POLICE I RECOMMEND YOU SIT DOWN!" I screamed, standing up and holding my fists to my sides. She was shocked and actually decided to sit down.

* * *

Matsumoto POV

I started to run, but I couldn't get away from the stalker. I was running in circles, about to scream for help but when I tried nothing came out. I was about to turn the corner when I realized that it was a dead end, I turned around and the man was practically two feet away from me with menace in his eyes he was going to-

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up, I looked around and didn't recognize the room I was in. The bed was a circular king sized bed and the sheets were black silk. The room was painted a dark blue, and the window that was letting a bit of the morning light in was about five feet tall, and four feet wide, covered with dark blue curtains that seemed to be a bit sheer. Next to the window, towards the right side of the room, there seemed to be a hallway that led to a bathroom, and judging by the room there was no doubt that it was huge. I tried to get up but it hurt to even move.

"Oh God, I don't remember." I said to myself as I got out of the bed, and with the help of the nightstand stood up and walked wobbling to the bathroom, when I looked at myself in the mirror I was naked. The initial shock was shat brought everything back.

"Toshiro, are ya here?" I called, and heard nothing. I walked into the room and noticed that it was 8:30am, and that there was a note on the pillow that was on the left side of the bed. I walked towards it and noticed it was a rather small statement. I picked it up and decided to read it thoroughly.

'I needed to go see someone.'

That's all he wrote, but I guess I should have expected that, he was a womanizer. But somehow sadly enough I found myself attracted to him. I crumpled up the note and walked towards the stainless steel trash can stepped on the foot peddle and dropped the paper there. I walked towards the living room and picked up last nights' clothes off the floor, took off my towel, threw it on the couch, and got dressed.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"I didn't expect to see you again." I said as I walked from the hallway to my office.

"I'm sorry for your neck, and for breaking your cell phone." Jenny jugs said, walking behind me. I opened my office door and entered, holding the door open for Jenny. I closed it and walked behind my desk.

"Sit down." I said pointing towards the black leather seat in front of my table.

"Look I'm super sorry." She said again.

"Yea, yea. Now why are you here? I thought you were done beating me up."

"Do you think I'm happy about looking like this?" She asked her voice breaking. I looked up from the papers in front of me, and saw that she was crying.

"Well it seemed like it since you are a stripper."

"Do you know what people remember about me?" She said crying.

"If you ask them about Jennifer Jensen, they will laugh awkwardly and then say 'her HUGE breasts'" She said with disgust in her voice.

"They why did you decide to become a stripper?"

"What was there left to do?" She said wiping her eyes and looking down.

"Look I came here to ask you to give me a breast reduction."

"Are you sure?"

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME."

"Alright, I'll go tell Sandra to give you the appointment tomorrow." I said grabbing my phone and pressing the #1 button which lead directly to Sandra's phone.

* * *

Karin POV

"Karin?" Jinta said, opening the door fully. By the way he said my name is almost as if he didn't recognize me, but I didn't recognize him either. He was about 6'2", he was muscular, and dare I say it hot. He had a tattoo that seemed like clock gears, which extended from his left shoulder to the wrist of his arm. He had grown his hair into a mohawk, but his sides weren't really shaved completely. He was wearing a red screen t-shirt, dark wash straight leg jeans and some all black converse.

"Hey," I said looking into his eyes, "it's been a long time." I said as I smiled. "So marriage huh?"

He smiled back and scratched the back of his head with his left arm, "Yea. Plastic Surgeon?"

"Yep." I said.

"Can we come in?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh hey! Didn't see ya there. Yea, sure, sorry." Jinta said blushing, while moving to the right side of the door. I walked in first, my brother behind me, and Jinta closing the door walking behind us. I stopped in what looked like a family room, to the right side of the room was a grand staircase, to the left were Victorian style windows with sheer white curtains. Yuzu definetly decorated this house.

"Is Yuzu home?" Ichigo asked, looking from me to Jinta.

"No she wet grocery shopping; she should be back in a few though." Junta said as he turned around to look at the big antique oval clock on the wall. "It's been thirty minutes."

"Then we'll wait." Ichigo said sitting on the couch making himself comfortable, signaling with his eyes for me to do the same.

"That's cool. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Jinta asked, turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine." Ichigo said seemingly looking for the remote in order to watch TV. "What about you Karin?" He said standing up, grabbing the remote, and looking at me. "No I'm fine." I said walking towards the couch and sitting down.

* * *

Matsumoto POV

"Here's your stop Miss." The taxi driver said stopping the car in front of my house. I opened the door, grabbed my purse, and stepped out. "Thank you." I said while opening my purse and getting money out, along with my keys.

"Have a nice day miss." The taxi driver said receiving my money and driving away.

"Ugh, I hate mornings." I said as I walked towards the mailbox and opened it grabbing many letters. My house has two floors and was a cream color; it had a grand entrance and a garden out in front. The door was a dark oak color, as I walked towards it and opened it, I took off my shoes the minute I stepped inside and closed the door. I set my purse and keys on the table that was next to door, and shifted my eyes to the mail. The floors were wood, and the entrance lead to a hall which lead me to the family room and to the kitchen. I dropped my letters on the kitchen countertop and walked towards the grand staircase climbing it and walking down the hall towards my master bedroom. My bedroom was a light pink and the bed was queen sized with white sheets. The furniture was a light washed wood colour. I walked towards my bed and knocked out.

* * *

Karin POV

The door opened I stood up and turned facing the door.

"Jinta, I couldn't get the whip cream so I brought heavy cream and I'm just going to-" Yuzu said carrying in her grocery bags, and looking up spotting me and stopping dead in her tracks dropping everything.

"Karin?" Yuzu said incredulously. She continued to stand there. And me being an idiot I looked at her with the same face too. She had grown up so much since the last time I saw her. Her wavy blond hair reached down to her waist and it was parted to the right side. We both had the same body type, and she was wearing make-up. Her outfit consisted of a frilly pink blouse with floral prints and a wide brown belt at her waist, dark wash skinny jeans and pink high heels. She was gorgeous, and my eyes practically teared up looking at her. I looked down her left arm and noticed a HUGE pink diamond ring. I was so shocked and angry I couldn't speak. Jinta walked in on the scene and decided to speak since none of us would volunteer.

"Karin wanted to talk to you." He said looking at her and then at me. "She truly loves and cares about you." He said and when he finished she ran towards me and squeezed me into a tight hug.

"Nee-san! I missed you so much!" She said sounding as if she would cry. It took me a couple of seconds to react but soon enough I wrapped my arms around her and returned her hug, confused as to why she wasn't mad at me.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I'm so sorry, I never wanted for you to be angry at me, I ne-"

"It's ok, I realized I had overreacted. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. It's my fault." I said pulling out of her hug and looking into her eyes. "I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you." She visibly started to tear up and hugged me again tighter, accepting my apology and putting it behind us.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I walked out of my office into the hall towards the waiting room in order to go out to lunch. I realized it was 12:30pm and Karin had still not arrived, which was very strange. I passed by Sandra's desk and tapped the countertop.

"Yes, ?" She said while typing some appointments.

"Where's my business partner?" I asked, and she looked up at me and sighed.

"She had family matters to attend to; she won't be back until next week." She said seriously, turning back to the computer and continuing to type.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

Plz Comment!! =)


	9. The 'Ideal' Lifestyle

Hitsugaya POV

"WHAT?!" I said loudly while dropping my jaw.

"She had family matters to attend to sir." Sandra said stoically while continuing to type.

"When did she leave?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it wasn't implied." She said as she stopped typing and turned her face to look at me and give me a mock smile. I was in shock that bitch left me. Aw hell nah!

"Cancel all my appointments for tomorrow."

"Are you CRAZY?!"

"Why?"

"You got that psycho bitch up for a breast reduction, and I'm NOT up for losing my phone to a gigantic boob that 'HAPPENED' to CRUSH it" She said as she stood up and made her point clear.

"Damn it your right and my black eye is starting to heal, I really don't feel like getting another one."

"I actually wouldn't mind." She said with a chocked chuckle as she sat down.

"That wasn't funny."

"Sure it wasn't, just remember; you looked so CUTE with a neck brace." She said as she started to laugh. I turned around and walked towards my office opening the hallways door as to get away from Sandra's mockeries and prepare for my next consultation, I wasn't in the mood.

* * *

Karin POV

"When did you get here?" Yuzu asked as she grabbed the cup of tea and brought it to her mouth.

"Earlier today." I said looking around the dinner table. Ichigo had left about an hour ago, leaving Jinta alone to listen to our girl talk, making him look as if he wanted to stab himself in the eye.

"What about your job?" She asked looking from me to the plate picking up her fork and swallowing another piece of lasagna she had made.

"I told my secretary to postpone all of my appointments for a week." I said smiling seeing as she visibly cheered up.

"You're staying for a week!"

"Yep"

"Aw sis! This is going to be so much fun!" She said putting down her fork wiping her mouth and hands and looking up to wrap ne in a tight hug.

"I hope so." I said happily as I returned her hug and heard Jinta sigh painfully from the end of the dinner table.

"Have you seen dad yet?" She had to ruin it. Fuck.

"Nope, and I couldn't care less about goatchin either." I said pulling out of the hug, grabbing the fork and finishing my last piece of lasagna.

"Don't be like that Karin; you know he loves us dearly. And he hasn't seen you in like forever."

"The last time I came here was four years ago." I said as I wiped my hands and mouth and turned my face towards hers. "It hasn't been that long; the goatchin can wait until next visit."

"Do you hate him that much?" Yuzu said visibly hurt. I hated when she did that, now I have to go see that fucking goatchin.

"Fine..."

"Yay! Let's go now!" She said with a smile and stood up pulling me with her down the hall and towards the door.

"Hey" Jinta said noticing that we were leaving, standing up and following us down the hall.

"We'll be right back honey promise!" Yuzu said turning her face to blow a kiss at Jinta which he caught and pasted to his face. Wow, now I officially felt sorry for Jinta, he was whipped. Yuzu pulled me out of the house and closed the door behind her. She pressed the unlock button on her keys and a black Mercedes Benz lit up indicating it was now unlocked. She opened the driver's door and got in, and from the inside she leaned and opened the passengers door, I slid in and closed it. She turned on the car and reversed out of the driveway and drove down the street taking a left down another street.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, Jinta bought it for me as a wedding gift."

"Really? What does he do?"

"Oh right I never told you, he works for intel pentium processors."

"Wow that sounds rather intelligent of him, I always viewed that bastard as an idiot who daughter like a girl. And I wouldn't doubt he still is."

"Karin."

"Hey, don't tell me you're defending his sorry ass now."

"Yep, I kinda have to; it's implied in the invisible contract called marriage."

"You love him, don't you?" I asked seriously turning my face towards her.

"Yes, I do. I do with all my heart, mind, and body." She said seriously as she continued driving. The rest of the way was silent, due to the fact that all I could think about were negative comments on Jinta, and I didn't want to get botched out by his bitch. After about twenty minutes we arrived to my childhood home, and parked the car in the driveway. Yuzu turned off the car and stepped out walking towards the door while I stayed inside contemplating whether to go in or not. I got out of the car and realized that psycho goatchin would most probably come flying towards the car and break Yuzu's window, and I really didn't want to have to owe that idiot she calls a fiancé a window of her car which he paid for. I followed Yuzu towards the door; she knocked first seeing as I didn't want to even come to this stupid place anyways. The door opened revealing dad, he looked exactly the same!

"Karin?" He said looking at me and squinting his eyes as to prove that it was really me.

"Yes dad......it's me..." I said unemotionally as I looked at him in the eyes. Something must have clicked because soon enough he was running towards me, his arms spread wide, in order to tackle-hug me.

"KKKKKKKAAAAARRRRIIIIIINNNN!" He said as he flew. I simply lifted my right leg and bent my knee sending his flying face towards the ground making him face plant.

"You never change do you?" I said while I walked over his body into the house taking off my shoes and sitting on the couch in the living room. Yuzu, on the other hand, dropped her purse by my shoes and decided to help 'dad', she was such a kiss-ass sometimes.

"Oh Karin! Why do you hate me!" The old man said standing up with the help of Yuzu and crying. It never seized to amaze me how he never ended up with a fracture no matter how many times I hit him. Maybe I've lost it?.

"I don't hate you goatchin" I said trying to find the remote.

"Oh Masaki our daughter hates me!" He said sobbing and running towards the huge poster of my mom that was in front of me, I guess I have lost it since I didn't even notice it. Ugh. The old man is getting to me.

"Get over yourself!" I said throwing the newly acquired remote control at his head, hitting head hard making the gash bleed. So I haven't lost it after all.....

"Ow!" He said putting his hand over the gash. "See Masaki! I don't know what I did wrong!" He said continuing his sobbing. Yuzu ran to his side and tried to comfort him.

"You're annoying." I mumbled putting my right index and thumb on the bridge of my nose.

"What did you say?" He said turning his face towards me, which was a mix of snot and tears.

"I said Yuzu, go and get a first aid kit a needle and some thread, he might need stitches." I said as I stood up and walked towards the sobbing mess that was, dare I say it, my father.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"So tell me what you don't like about yourself." I said as I stopped writing the patients name on her roster, and looked up to see her smiling face. The woman, whom was named Jocelyn, was very attractive. She had long blonde hair, had nice tits, and was fit. Had all the qualities that I liked except for one thing, she had a man and he was sitting right next to her. He on the other hand was muscular but toned, had brown hair in a superman-like hairstyle and was wearing a pink sweater that was tied and hanging on his shoulders, on top of a pink polo. They held hands looked at each other, and then kissed and smiled, looking back at me.

"Well I'm not perfect." She said with a smile.

"Well, who is?" I asked leaning back on the chair and watching her.

"Barbie is."

"Excuse me? Barbie?"

"I was obsessed with her since I was child." She said as she smiled at me and looked at her other half still holding hands with him.

"You mean the doll."

"Oh she's more than just than a doll. Barbie and Ken are the synthetic embodiment of the post modern couple." He said smiling after he explained their theories.

"Not to mention they have been together for fifty years. Not aging just changing outfits." She said cheerily as she looked from her other half back at me.

"Of course he doesn't have a penis and she...doesn't have anything." I said seriously sitting forward to lean on my table.

"Because they have made the ultimate monogamous commitment. Sex free relationship." He said as he looked from me to Jocelyn and kissed her hand. While both of them smiled.

"Well this is...uh...all very intersting, but uh...why are you here?" I asked arching my brow.

"Show them Mark," Jocelyn said as she turned and signaled for Mark to pull up his shirt. "Mark had his nipples removed." Jocelyn said as she looked at me and pointed to Mark as he lifted up his shirt and showed a nipple-less chest. "One less erogenous zone for him to think about. And now I want you to remove mine." She said as she looked at me seriously and smiled.

"......." I said nothing as I looked from Jocelyn to Mark.

"Look we are not crazy, ok. We are both very successful realtors, and we have sold more houses this and last year than any team in South Miami." He said as he pulled down his shirt and explained.

"No let me explain," Jocelyn said as she tapped his hand and looked at me, "my nipples are hard all the time, all the time, it's like, it's like, big gumdrops on my...it's embarrassing, I mean I would like to know what it's like to have someone look me in the eye...for once." She said as she smiled at me.

"You have beautiful eyes." Mark said as he looked her in the eyes seriously.

"Thank you." Jocelyn said as she smiled and looked at Mark and then both of them diverted their attention back at me.

"Where did you guys meet?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"Well we met at the national doll collector's convention in San Diego five years ago, well we have both been obsessed since we were kids, and we just want to take one more step in becoming more like them. That's all." She said smiling and holding Marks hands.

"That's all." Mark said smiling and holding Jocelyn's hands in his own.

"So, what if the two of you split up? Just how would you explain these modifications to your partners?" I asked as I looked at Jocelyn whom was nodding her head in a 'no'.

"No. We have both had tons of sexual relationships. And they always ended up being about ownership and exclusivity, not about love." She said seriously to me.

"Without sex you get to really relate, we get to see ourselves out of our selfish demands." Mark said as he looked at Jocelyn and Jocelyn looked back and smiled.

"Think about it, if Barbie and Ken had been able to have sex, do you really think their marriage would have lasted fifty years?" Jocelyn said as she looked at me seriously. And for once in my life I started thinking about life without sex...

* * *

Karin POV

"One more.......and that's it, we're done." I said as I wiped the newly sewn stitches with an alcohol soaked cloth, and walked towards the trash can taking off my gloves and disposing any blood soaked towels. "Yuzu please place gauze on the stitches, and dad change the gauze every-"

"Every two hours I know." He answered standing up from the brown leather reclining chair. "Who learned about medicine before you were born?" He said as he walked towards the mirror to look at everything. He soon started tearing up.

"Yuzu I think that he may need some acetaminophen, I'd give him two 500mg tablets and-OOF!" I said being interrupted by goatchins hug.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MY KARIN! THE STITCHES ARE PERFECTLY SEWN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO SO WELL I-OOOOOOFFFFFF!" He said while sobbing and hugging me before I punched him in the diaphragm and interrupted his rant, relieving the suffocation he was giving me.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Jocelyn, I would like for you to sign these forms before your procedure tomorrow. The papers are just to inform you that this is an elective surgery and that you are aware of the risks." I said as I handed the clipboard with a black pen to her.

"Mark, has already told me what to expect I am pretty aware of everything already." She said as she signed the papers and handed me the clipboard.

"Alright, please take off your robe and I will examine your breasts." I said as I walked towards the curtains and closed them. I walked toards the counter next to the bed that Joceyln was sitting on, grabbed a chair and took the top off the marker, placing the markings of where I would have to cut on her breast tissue.

"Ah. That tickles." She said trying to close herself up from the marker point.

"Sorry." I said as I pulled away and looked at her in the eyes sincerely apologizing.

"It's ok, I have always been pretty sensitive." She said as she relaxed once again.

"Well, there are nerve networks and concentrations of tissue ducts, along with minute hair follicles that covers the areola, therefore contributing to sensitivity. Which is a fancy way of saying, your nipples...nipples are designed for pleasure." I said as I continued marking the breast tissue in line segments, as to where I was going to cut.

"Well you have never worn a bra before," Joceyln said as she looked me in the eyes and giggled lightheartedly, "They have seen their share of pleasure for years. It would be a relief to have them gone."

"So you are really not interested in having sex anymore?" I asked seriously as I pushed the cap down on the marker and slid away from Joceyln on the chair to roll towards the counter next to the bed, standing up once I had done so.

"Let me tell you something, when you don't have to worry about it anymore, you find that there is more to life." She said as she closed her robe, looking at me when I turned around.

"Don't you worry about what you will be missing?" I asked as I opened the curtains, and walked towards her to stand in front of her.

"Sex wise?" Joceyln asked.

"Yea."

"Well, it's not like it's a big mystery anymore. Two people kiss, tongues touch, hands roam and rub the same parts, they pinch and grab, maybe they smack an ass cheeck or two, someone gets hard, someone gets wet, you trade some fluids and then it's all about the in and the out, the up and the down, someone screams 'oh baby yes' or 'oh God please' and then poof it's all done." She said as she looked at me seriously.

"Now that you put it like that, I guess you have a good point." I said seriously contemplating what she had just said.

"Trust me," she said as she jumped off of the examination bed and walked past me, "I'm sex free, and I've never been happier."

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

Please review!! =)


	10. The Undeniable Truth

Hitsugaya POV

I had just finished Jocelyn's procedure and walked out of the OR, towards the hallway and was greeted by a happy Mark.

"How did it go Dr?" He asked happily.

"It went well she got what she wanted after all." I said to him looking at him in the eye.

"Perfect. I will come back after Jocelyn has recovered. Thanks again Dr." Mark said happily as he grabbed my right hand and shook it eagerly.

"It was no problem." I said as I tried to pry my own hand out of his, just being around these people freaked me out enough. And the fact that I even started to consider a life without sex was even freakier...

* * *

Karin POV

I couldn't sleep at all, I looked at the small clock stationed on the night stand and the time was 5:30am. I was staring at the white ceiling for over an hour, and counting sheep had proven futile in my efforts. I had decided on getting something to eat. I climbed out of the bed, and put on the blue fuzzy slippers that Rukia had lent me. Though the pajamas she lent me were a bit tight, due to the fact that I fill out more than she does. I appreciated what she had picked out for me, a blue tang top and blue turtle print boxers. I walked out of the guest room and down the hall careful to not make any noise, as I neared the grand staircase I saw that the kitchen light was on. I walked down the stairs, went down the hallway to the right and saw the refrigerator door open and someone inside.

"Hey, do you think you can get me a yogurt?" I asked the random person, whom jumped at the request seeming as though they thought they were the only one there. The person stood up and turned to face me. It was Ichigo and he was shirtless only wearing black boxers and barefoot.

"Hey, what's up?" He said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"What does it look like? I can't get to sleep." I said rolling my eyes at him and smiling, walking towards the kitchen island and sitting on a black leather stool.

"Insomnia huh?" He said figuring he sounded like an idiot. He turned around to find me a yogurt and closed the door, walking towards me with yogurt in hand.

"Isn't the bed to your liking?" He asked handing me the yogurt, and opening a drawer to get me a spoon, handing it to me.

"No, the bed's fine. Perfect even. That's not the problem I guess it's the different time frame." I said as I peeled off the foil covering the yogurt and dipped my spoon inside, bringing it up to my mouth tasting it and swallowing.

"Why are you up? Oh, and thanks for remembering my favorite flavor." I said as I finished tasting the sweet yet tart cherry flavour, and looking at him. He smiled and then returned to his usual scowl.

"I can't get to sleep either.....I'm kinda nervous actually." He said as his face grew even more furrowed.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong? Or you rather keep it to yourself?" I asked seriously seeing that Ichigo was internally struggling whether or not to tell me.

"I'll tell you." He said looking at me with an obvious face of relief.

"Alright I'm all ears." I said as I finished another spoonful of yogurt and looked up at him.

"You know Rukia and I have been together since high school...."

"Yea......"

"And we have been dating for a while......."

"Yea, and......."

"I want.....I want to ask her to......to marry me." After that said statement I didn't know whether to be shocked at how long it took him to pop the question, or to be shocked and smile at the fact that he finally decided on popping the question. After all he was kinda living in her house, and vice versa. I didn't know how long I was speechless but next thing I knew Ichigo was blabbering something I didn't quite catch on while snapping his fingers and waving his hand over my face in order to get my attention.

"Hello? Karin-chan? You there?"

"Huh? What?" Yea, I must have sounded real smart.

"You tell me, you've been speechless for the last 5 minutes."

That long huh........

"I'm happy. When are you going to pop the question? And do you already have the ring?"

"Thanks and no."

"For which one?"

"Both."

"Wow, you definitely got 100 points for planning that one." I said sarcastically as I looked at Ichigo's face. He avoided my gaze and looked down on the countertop seemingly embarrassed.

"Hey, I could help you." I said as I put my left hand over his, and lifted his face with my right hand so that we were looking at each other. "I'm not going to let you make more of a fool of yourself than you already are." I said as I slid off of the chair finished my last bites of yogurt and threw it away in the trashcan.

"Thanks, I-HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY-OOOF!" Ichigo screamed before I interrupted him with my right hand over his mouth.

"Hey, idiot, people are sleeping and I'm planning on being one of those people in about five minutes so I recommend you shutting up before I break you." I said whispering in his ear, and letting go after I had finished conveying my message. I turned around and started to walk away, but Ichigo grabbed my left arm and spun me around making me land directly into a hug. I haven't had those from him in while....

"Thanks sis." He said whispering into my ear.

"Your welcome." I said just loud enough so that only he could hear me. I got out of the hug and started to walk out of the kitchen towards the grand staircase. I really wanted to get some sleep, after all this I was surely exhausted.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I was sitting in my office and typing Jocelyn's medical record as well as the details from her surgery. I couldn't believe what I was thinking but, I was actually considering a life without sex. I leaned back on my chair, closed my eyes, and tried to imagine my life sex-less.

'Everything was black and white, and was styled like if I was living in the fifties.

"Honey I'm home." I said happily as closed the door behind me and hung my coat and top hat on the rack. I was soon meet by Jocelyn who was wearing a button down black dress with a white frilly apron.

"Darling, you've had quite a day. Come and relax." She said as she took my right hand in hers and led me to the kitchen table and pulled out a seat for me to sit in.

"What is that smell?" I said as I smiled happily at her smiling figure walking towards the stove.

"I made your favorite, roast chicken." She said as she put an oven mitt on and opened the oven. She bent over and in that moment all I saw was her long legs that lead to her ass which was covered by that damn dress.

"Name your breast tonight honey." She said as she turned around and was carrying the aluminum tub with the huge roasted chicken.

"How about both?" I said smiling trying to hint at my desire to have sex.

"You're so silly." She said smiling at me as she walked towards the table and set down the chicken.

After dinner bedtime came along. Jocelyn was wearing a night dress that was sheer. Making all her curves visible to my hungry eyes. I wanted her so bad. She then walked towards the vanity and started to out lotion in her skin, she soon got to the chest area, and began to rub and rub. I was just staring at her cleavage and breasts, eager to tear her apart right there on the spot.

"What's wrong?" She asked me turning around and stopping her breast rubbing.

"Uh," I said as I was caught off guard, "I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"I understand," she said as she grabbed my left hand with hers, "let's go to bed." She walked me towards the bed and it turned out to be two twin size beds with a nightstand in between, separating them even further.

"Goodnight." I said as I undressed my bed, and slid in under the covers.

"Goodnight." She said as she did the same. We both reached for the lamp on the nightstand and my right hand touched her left, making us both smile at each other.

"Your hand it's so soft." I said to her making her smile and blush.

"It's my new lotion." She said as she took her hand out of my grip and went ahead and turned off the lamp. I went ahead, eager for sex, and turned on the lamp.

"Honey, why don't we push our beds together tonight?" I said making the suggestion.

"We've never done that before, something wrong Toshiro?" She asked looking at me innocently.

"I was at the office today alone, and had thought about something called 'blowjobs' and was thinking maybe we should try it, I mean it does sound like fun." I said trying to sound as innocently as I could.

"You mean putting your penis in my mouth? Isn't that sex?" She asked innocently.

"Not from what I understand. I thought we should try it." I said smiling, and trying to convince her.

"Okay," she said as she took off the covers on top of her and sat up on her bed, "as long as it's not sex." she said with a smile. I quickly did the same at least getting something out of this dream, and happily stood up and walked towards her.

"I guess you should pull down your pants first." She said with a smile as she got down to her knees and her head was facing my crotch. I did as she said and watched her expression go from all smiles to one of uncertainly and even questioning, she quickly looked up at me.

"What?" I asked rather harshly waiting for her to blow me, and not getting what I wanted.

"No wonder we have never done this before, look." She said to me as she looked down at my crotch once more. I quickly followed her gaze and did the same and saw that my crotch was the Ken dolls crotch. I had no penis.'

"Ah!" I said as I woke up from my day dream, with the telephone on my desk ringing like crazy.

"Hello?"

"Dr, Jocelyn has just woken up." Sandra said on the other line.

"Alright thank you Sandra." I said as I hung up, I thought about how Karin could have stayed a virgin for so long. That shit was suicide.

* * *

Matsumoto POV

I woke up around 5:15pm, disoriented in my bed. I went in the bathroom and pulled put some pregnancy tests that were in the cabinet that I kept for emergencies. I took it out of the wrapper and placed it on the countertop of the sink, while I went ahead and pulls the top off of the toilet to piss. I pulled down my pants and pissed on the pregnancy test, flushed the toilet, placed the pregnancy test back on the countertop and washed my hands while it diagnosed itself. After lacing around the bathroom for about five minutes I looked at the test and saw a pink plus on it.

"Shit." I said while I walked over to the trash can and threw away the test, walked out of the bathroom towards my bed and began to cry. I was pregnant.........pregnant with Toshiro's child. My life officially sucked....

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I walked in the recovery room, and saw Jocelyn standing in front of the mirror smiling at her new appearance.

"I didn't think you would be out of bed so soon." I said as I walked up to her making her turn around, and smile at me.

"Ah. Look, no more gumdrops," She said as she looked at herself in the mirror and made me look too, "smooth just like Barbie now."

"Why don't you sit on the bed, and I will check those stitches." I said as I motioned for the bed with my right hand and she obeyed sitting, opening her robe for me to view her nipple-less breasts.

"You did such great work, I can't wait for Mark to see them he's going to love them." She said as she looked at her new breasts and smiled.

"Yea..." I said seriously as I looked at her breasts, which were now a product of my hands.

"What's wrong? I didn't pull a stitch or anything?" She asked starting to get anxious at my lack of happiness.

"No, it's not that, the surgery is fine it's just..."

"What?"

"I have spent my whole career trying to make women's breasts look more attractive and youthful, so their husbands or boyfriends notice them again. And here you are, this perfect natural C-cup set, and you are happy because I have completely de-sexualized you." I said as I looked at her with a disappointed and serious face.

She looked at my face and her smile faded from one of joy to one of slight anger. "It's okay if you don't understand, most people don't." She said as she pulled the robe towards her shoulders and closed it jumping off the bed and walking towards the small table that was in the room.

"Well, I think I do understand. And I think it's very sad." I said as I looked at her seriously again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked rather angrily.

"I had a day dream where I imagined what it would be like to give up sex," I said as I stood up and walked towards her, "having that kind of relationship where you don't touch each other and it..."

"It what?" She said angrily looking up at me as I stood up in front of her.

"Isn't natural. You're not just denying the act of sex; you're denying intimacy, passion-"

"Mark and I are intimate; we just choose not to be physical about it." She said interrupting me and walking closer to me.

"Why would you choose to give up that feeling again? On your skin touches someone else's and that charge," I said as I touched her arm, "just runs through your whole body, like every nerve inside you just caught fire. I mean, the way you described it, hands grabbing, snaking, that's about passion, that fire. You are not trying to catch your breath," I said as I watched her starting to get nervous and swallowing hard keeping her stare on me, "you are trying to inhale someone else's." I said seriously staring at her and watching her start to breathe in deeply.

"It's complicated, it's messy, but I say every minute of the pleasure is worth the pain. I mean, there is nothing on this earth that makes two people feel that good-" I said as I was interrupted with Jocelyn's tongue trying to enter my mouth. She had practically jumped on me, and was grabbing me and trying to take off my jacket and tie, while I grabbed her neck and her left ass check with my left hand.

"Ah." She moaned as I grabbed her ass cheeck harder than ever before, and she pushed me against the wall making both of us gasp. I began to rip off her gown, and temporarily pulled her off he in order to take off my shirt, tie, and pull down my pants. I soon pushed her on the floor and spread her legs in order to trail kisses from her belly button to her genitalia.

"Oh God." She moaned as she grabbed my head and made it stay there, making me eat her out more viciously causing her body to tremble and her rock hard grip to loosen. I moved my head and trailed kisses back up to her lips to make out with her once more while I began to take off my boxers.

"GIVE IT TO ME DR!" She said as she pulled my lips off of hers. "GIVE IT TO ME HARD!"

"As you wish." I said smirking a bit as I inserted my penis in a thrust. Making her jump at the sheer force I was using on her.

"OH GOD!" She continued to moan as I continued my fast and hard pace. Eliminating the whole thought of a sex free relationship from both our minds.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

Please Review!! =)


	11. A Placed Bet

Sandra POV

I was picking up everything and packing it up into my suitcase getting ready to leave, it was 8:00pm, and most of the patients went home already. I quickly packed everything I had to work on for tomorrow in a file folder, and put it in a drawer.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" Dr. Asswhole asked me as he leaned on my countertop.

"Well I am picking up after myself." I said sarcastically as closed my suitcase, opened the small door, and walked towards the elevator past Dr. Hitsugaya pressing the elevator button.

"Ouch. Your tone hurts Sandra." Dr. Asswhole said with mock pain.

"Well your lack of respect for your patients as well as this office hurts Dr." I said as I turned around to face his walking figure.

"I respect my office Sandra." He said frankly.

"So fornicating with your patients is respect? I don't think so Dr." I said as I turned my back to him just in time for the elevator doors to open.

* * *

Matsumoto POV

I had woken up in a daze, and decided to look at the time on the clock near my nightstand. It was 8:00pm. What was I going to do? It was either tell Toshiro or not. I took the sheets off of myself and walked towards the mirror clearly seeing that I was a mess. I walked towards the vanity and picked up my phone calling Toshiro, deciding that it was best to tell him now.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Ran, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you; it's of very urgent importance." I said practically pleading with my voice.

"Alright"

"Meet me in an hour at the Denny's near my house." I said hanging up and closing the discussion. I quickly grabbed some clothing and walked into the bathroom to take a very long shower.

* * *

Karin POV

The blinding sun was the first thing that woke me up. I was disoriented and it took me some time to figure out where I was. I quickly leaned on the bed in order to look at the clock and know what time it was. It was 2:30pm. I hadn't remembered the last time I had actually woken up so late, it seemed so long ago. My train of thought was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." I said loudly, as the door opened to reveal my older brother. Dressed in a blue screen t-shirt, some dark wash straight legged jeans, and some black converse.

"Good morning." He said as he leaned on the door.

"Good morning? Isn't it good afternoon?" I said sarcastically pointing at the clock.

"Ha ha. I wish you would just appreciate my greetings for once and not be such a smartass about the minor details." He said sarcastically.

"Aw, did I hurt your ego?" I said feigning that I cared.

"Look, I'm gonna go ahead and make breakfast. What do you want?"

"You can cook?"

"Yea."

"Since when?"

"Do you want breakfast or not!"

"Ok, Ok calm down bro. Blueberry pancakes please."

"That's it?"

"And some coffee. Expresso. No cream."

"Alright. On its way." He said as he smiled, did a soldier solute and closed the door. I climbed out of bed and walked towards my suitcase that was on a chair. I pulled out a simple outfit and decided to go ahead and take a quick shower.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"So fornicating with your patients is respect? I don't think so Dr." Sandra said as she turned her back to me and walked into the recently opened elevator doors.

"Hold it." I said as I followed Sandra into the elevator. "It's very natural to have sex, everyone does it."

"It's very natural Dr, but what you do is to an extreme." Sandra said as she pressed the button to go to the underground parking lot. "You fuck anything that has a vagina and a hot body."

"That's not completely true. What kind of a person you think I am?" I asked, "Don't answer that." I said quickly realizing the type of answer I would receive from Sandra, making her shut up and not say her comment and start laughing.

"You already know the answer to that question Dr," Sandra said as she slowly stopped laughing. "I bet that you can't even spend a week, much less a day without fucking someone." She said as the elevator doors opened and she walked out.

"Wait." I said as I walked out, making her stop and turn around to face me. "Why don't we make this bet happen, if I fuck someone within this week we will switch salaries you get mines and I get yours. But if I don't fuck anyone during this week, you can't make any of your smartass comments and I get bragging rights." I said as I started to lift my right hand towards her left. "Do we have a deal?"

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"If I win I also get bragging rights."

"Fine."

"Alright then Dr, you have got yourself a deal." Sandra said as she shook my hand, released it and smiled. Turning around and walking to her car. "By the way Dr, I always win a bet." She said as she continued to walk further away from me. I was starting to like Sandra, I mean she was an amazing secretary, and to see this cocky side of her just made me like her even more. I turned around and started to laugh at Sandra's cockiness, it was actually cute; I pressed the key to my car and saw the lights blink.

'Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel-'

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Ran, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you; it's of very urgent importance." She said practically pleading me with her voice.

"Alright"

"Meet me in an hour at the Denny's near my house." She said hanging up and closing the discussion. Not even letting me speak, much less recommend a better restaurant. Something must have happened, or better yet she must want some sex. But the bet…..what Sandra doesn't know won't hurt my chances of winning-

Beep-Beep

"I hope you're not meeting any women tonight Dr." Sandra said through her open passenger's side window.

"Heh. You're good."

"I'm better than good. Just remember Dr, I never lose a challenge." Sandra said as she closed her passenger's side window and sped out of the parking lot. Shit. I guess no sex. This is going to be really hard. Oh well I have to meet Matsumoto anyways, I better get a cup of something to tie my dick down first.

* * *

Matsumoto POV

I had just gotten dressed and decided that it was best to go early and think of a way to tell Toshiro. I left my bedroom, walked down the hall, and was walking down the flight of stairs until I tripped over my right foot. I instinctively wrapped my arms around my lower abdomen instead of extending my hands towards the floor.

"Shit." I said as I landed on my knees, but I soon gasped when I realized where I had placed my arms. I had just protected an unborn child…my unborn child.

* * *

Karin POV

"Nice car." I said as I stepped out of the house and looked at my brother's silver Mercedes convertible.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Rukia for our anniversary." Ichigo said as closed the door and walked past me opening the passenger's side door first, and holding the door open. "Ladies first." He said in a fake British accent, making me roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked Ichigo as he opened the driver's door and sat down closing it after himself.

"Well I asked for the week off, plus they will be fine without me." He said as he brought the engine to life and sped off towards the gates which opened automatically and turned right down the street.

"Of course, who needs a general surgeon in emergency rooms anyways?" I asked sarcastically making him sigh and roll his eyes.

"I'm not the only surgeon there, now be happy I'm here with you." He said as he flicked my forehead with his right index and thumb. I seriously hated that.

"You know I hate that."

"I know, which is why I always do it." He said as he smiled widely at me. "You visited dad right?"

"Yea I did."

"How did it go?"

"I was whatever. I didn't really want to see him anyways." I said as I crossed my arms and turned my head to the right watching the roads go by in a flash.

"Don't say that you must have missed him."

"No. You're not going soft on me, aren't ya?" I said as I turned my head to face him and he stayed serious.

"Don't tell me that you're actually getting along with the man who made, and most probably still makes, a living out of embarrassing you and kicking you." I said as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Karin…I'm guessing that he hasn't told you." He said in a tone that almost scared me.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad is not as healthy as he seems."

"His attempt to throw himself on me was fine. He's still as annoying as ever. I don't see how he's not healthy." I said ignoring the tone.

"Karin…dad…dad is sick."

"How sick are we talking?"

"Dad has…Dad has cancer."

"What?!" I was in complete disbelief. My gaze shifted from my brother to my lap as I brought my knees up and started to contemplate the words that he had told me. "You've got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of a sick joke?" I said as I began to laugh. Ichigo on the other hand continued to stay serious, and had parked his car on the side of the road, in order for him to look at me.

"Cut it out." I said as my voice started to falter. I hated when my brother stayed serious. "What type is it?"

"It's Pancreatic Cancer." He said seriously looking down at his knees and then up at me. I didn't know what to do, no not goat chin. I already lost mom to cancer, but not goat chin, he...he is. I can't believe this. I opened the car door, and started to run, closing my eyes as I did so. I stopped once I was out of breath and heard a loud honk. I looked to my left and saw a huge truck heading towards me. It wasn't until then that I heard my brother screaming at me like crazy. I didn't know I would die that quickly. I surely thought that the first to go would be Hitsugaya from an STD, but not me, I…I closed my eyes, and decided to clear my mind in order to go quickly and painlessly. The thing is I started to feel someone slap me...

"Karin…..Karin…Please wake up, Karin…"

I started to open my eyelids and saw Ichigo, he was worried. His face sweaty from all the running to reach me.

"What did I miss?" I said as normal as I could.

"You IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU RUN LIKE THAT! WITHOUT LOOKING! WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE! WHY DIDN'T YOU-"

"I'm sorry." I said hugging him, and interrupting his rant.

"I'm just happy you're alive." He said reaching behind my head and placing it on his chest.

"Are you guys ok?" A deep voice said.

"You should get up now." Ichigo said as he stood up and extended his left hand towards me. I took his hand in mines and he pulled me up rather quickly causing me to feel a bit faint and fall, but was caught once again by my brother.

"Miss, I honked and you didn't move. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Are you ok?" The man asked again.

"She's fine. And it wasn't your fault." Ichigo said as he carried me bridal style. The conversations started to get faint again and soon all I saw was black…..Dad had cancer?...

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I opened the door to the Denny's and spotted Matsumoto sitting in a booth towards the right end of the restaurant. As I walked towards her I noticed that she was wearing a black buttoned up shirt, with black skinny jeans, black flats, a white sweater that reached up to her thighs and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Ok, something was up. I approached the table and sat down; she hadn't noticed me due to the fact that she was looking out the window.

"You're looking good." I said keeping my gaze on her, making her jump due to the sudden intrusion in her thoughts.

"Hey." She said with a shy smile.

"Hey. You had something to tell me?" I asked rather quickly due to the fact that if I continued to stare at her I would have to do her right here and now.

"Um, yea…" She said as she shifted her gaze from me to her lap.

"You remember the night when we had sex?" She asked seriously as she shifted her gaze from her lap to me.

"How could I forget you were amazing." I said as I smirked making her blush and shifted her gaze once more.

"Well I've come to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"Whose the lucky guy?" I asked, making her shift her gaze from her lap to me once again. She took a deep breath and with a very serious face looked me in the eyes.

"Toshiro, I'm pregnant with your child."

"What?!"

* * *

Karin POV

I woke up a bit dazed and realized that I was no longer in my brother's car, rather I was in a Victorian style living room, and I was lying on a couch that looked quite familiar.

"You've finally woken up." Yuzu said as she walked into the room with a towel in her hands.

"I guess so." I said as I tried to stand up.

"Not so fast." Yuzu said as she sat by my side and took off the rag that I failed to notice that was on my forehead, and changing it with the cool one that she had carried.

"You're going to be sore for next two days you know." Yuzu said as a matter of factly.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He went to propose to Rukia."

"Ah Crap! I forgot I was going to help him pick out-"

"Don't worry about it," Yuzu said as she interrupted me, "I went with him to the jewelers and we chose a wonderful ring for her. So don't feel guilty everything went fine. Now all I want to know is if you are ok."

"I am. I never was un-okay." I said rather sarcastically.

"I doubt that someone whom was okay would actually stay in the middle of the road while a car came charging at her." Yuzu said seriously.

"I was in shock. But I'm fine now." I said as I tried to stand up but Yuzu was pulling me down. "Yuzu…"

"You're not leaving. You're most probably very sore. I will call Jinta to take you to our guest bed room."

"Yuzu, I'm completely ouch!" I said as I tried to sit up and realized the pain that shot up through the right side of my body.

"You were saying?" Yuzu said sarcastically.

"Call Jinta." I said with a roll of eyes, making Yuzu giggle and smile.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"What?!" I said incredulously. Thinking of this dire situation as positively as I could. Which wasn't possible for me. I'm screwed..

"I said I'm pregnant with your child.'

"Are you sure?" I asked hoping that there would at least be some doubt in her voice.

"I took over three pregnancy tests and they all came out positive." She said seriously staring at me in the face.

"What do you want to do with it?" I said hoping for the worst.

"I'm keeping it."

Great…

"What do you want me to do?" I asked cluelessly since I have never been put in this situation.

"I want you not to hate me." She said as she turned her gaze back to her lap and began to cry. I couldn't stand to see a woman cry, it on my nerves so badly.

"Hey, hey, I won't hate you for saving an innocent life." I said seriously. Making her look up at me with hope shinning in her eyes.

"Thanks." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'll pay for the expenses of the-my child." I said as I stood up.

"You don't have to do that." She said rather seriously.

"It's the least I can do." I said as I smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead, turning and walking towards the exit. I mean, what was I going to tell her? 'You were just a conquest' or 'It was just a one night stand and that's all'. I couldn't do that. Most probably she would commit suicide and blame me for it, causing me my license. I need another drink, and bad.

* * *

Hitsugaya's ringtone:

"Hotel Room Service" By: Pittbull

Thanks for reading!!

Please Review!! =)


	12. The Lost Bet

Hitsugaya POV

'I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching yeah, you've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex yes and now I want it bad, want it bad, a love game, a love game, hold me-'

"Your back. I'm guessing you like it when women hit you?" The bartender said as she smiled and poured me a glass of ciroc.

"Haha, you think you're funny?" I said as I took the glass and drank the whole thing in a gulp.

"Very." She said to me with a smile.

"I see you have new recruits." I said as I handed her another glass to fill, while pointing at the stripper with a red lacy number.

"Ah yea. Her name's Cid. She's perfect isn't she. Nice tits, nice ass, cute face…you like her?" She said as she handed me another cup. I only smiled and gulped the shot.

"To the VIP room it is then!" She said with a soldier salute making me smirk a bit.

"You know me so well." I said as I turned around and walked towards the room, figuring that most probably everybody in this joint knew that I got more ass than a pimp.

* * *

Karin POV

I was still in Yuzu's house when I woke up in the morning. She had taken care of me for two days, with the excuse of 'I don't want you to exert yourself'. Meaning even with the slightest mention of dad, much less a conversation with him made her go ballistic. So I practically had to beg her to let me go today and see dad. I was very angry, but it faded away when I kicked him in the face as my way of saying hi and my way of protecting myself from his lunges. I mean, how could a person with cancer be so active?

"When were you planning on telling me?" I asked staring at the warm tea in my hands and not bothering on looking across the table to where my father was sitting.

"Honey, I was going to tell you, but I just didn't want you to get worried about carp like-"

"Dad cancer isn't crap, especially when it's something as serious as pancreatic cancer." I said as I looked seriously into his eyes. He stared at me and then stared at his lap, knowing that I was right and that he had no reason to not tell me. "Have you started treatments yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No, I can't start until I get my tumor removed."

"Which will be?.."

"Next week."

"Then I'm staying for the procedure."

"That's out of the question."

"Why?"

"Karin, you have your own life and job in Miami, and I'm not going to let you give it up because daddy is sick. I'm a grown man; I have taken care of you, your sister, and your brother, as well as myself when your mother passed away. Trust I don't need you so stay for something." He said seriously as he looked into my eyes, making the point clear.

"Dad…just promise me that you won't die…" I said practically in a whisper fighting the tears, of which I hadn't cried in almost two decades, from falling.

"Karin," my dad said as he grabbed my hands from across the table, "I am going to fight this. And I am going to be the first if not the second to survive this type of cancer. Trust me."

"I trust you daddy." I said as I stood up and walked over to him, embracing my dad for what felt like years.

"Karin…"

"Yes daddy?"

"When are you going to get married? I mean your sister's getting married and so is your idiot of a brother, and I'm going to have grandchildren soon and I want some from you so-OOF!"

"Goatchin I was starting to feel love other than embarrassment for you and you just completely ruined it." I said punching him and interrupting his rant.

"You shouldn't punch me." He said rather seriously.

"Sorry." I said in a whisper.

"Gasp. MASAKI!! OUR DAUGHTER HAS APOLOGIZED TO ME SINCERELY!!!" Goatchin said as he walked towards the giant poster of mom in the living room, crying tears of joy.

"Yea, Yea. You better milk this moment goatchin because I will never do that again." I said as I made my way to my sappy and idiotic father.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Oh Dr, you shouldn't do that." Cid said as I began to fondle her.

"Why not, we are in a VIP room." I said as I made a point and continued my fondling. I began to pull her closer and lick her neck. Taking off her bra, and licking a trail to her nipples.

"Ah, Dr." Cid said as she moaned at the feeling of me sucking at her breasts. My right hand began to make its way towards her g-string and I ripped it off, inserted my two fingers into her opening making her moan even louder. I laid her on the couch, and began to take off my pants, while continuing the action with my fingers.

"D-D-D-Dr, OH GOD!" Cid said as I penetrated her with my very hard penis. Making her moan and tremble underneath me. She grabbed my shirt with an iron fist and pulled me onto her even more. I began to thrust hard and fast, making her grab on to me even more.

"DR! DR! AAAHHHH!" Cid screamed as she neared her climax, her grip loosening underneath me. I grabbed her hands and pulled them off my shirt, pulled on my boxers and my pants, and left the VIP room. I knew I had lost the deal with Sandra and I knew that I also had to somehow tell her that she won. I needed to go home and get another drink…

* * *

Karin POV

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-'

"Ugh." I said as I practically smashed the alarm clock. Who even put one in here anyways? I rubbed my eyes and decided to look at the time.

"Shit!" I said as I read that it was 12:30pm. "Aw man…my head is killing me." I said as I got out of the bed and made my way towards the door, out into the hallway, and towards the kitchen in order to get some Tylenol and water. After speaking with goatchin I had been given the clear by Yuzu to go home with Ichigo at last…Thank God.

"It's about time; I almost thought that you had died in there." Ichigo said as I entered the kitchen. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I would have stayed with Yuzu last night after all. Ichigo was sitting on a stool, in front of the island countertop, reading the newspaper. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, dark blue straight-legged jeans and was barefoot.

"Sorry." I said as I made my way to the refrigerator and pulled out something to eat before I drank a pain reliever. "I'm guessing that you were the one who put the alarm clock in my room?" I asked as I grabbed a yogurt and turned around closing the fridge door behind me.

"Well I had tried everything in order to wake you up, but you didn't budge. So it was either the alarm clock or to drench you in extremely cold water. I decided on the logical." He said as he put down the newspaper and looked at me with a smile, or at least attempted to smile.

"What a miracle, I was sure that you would go for the crazy and illogical." I said sarcastically as I walked and sat down on the stool next to him.

"I guess you really like doubting me and my analyzing abilities." Ichigo said as he feigned being hurt by my words. 'Ouch! That hurt ya know!" He said grabbing his right arm that I just punched.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." I said lightly as I opened my yogurt and smiled at my brother. He sighed and decided it was best to let it go.

"So how was the talk with dad?" He asked looking up from his arm.

"It was fine. I decided I would be coming back next year to visit him." I said as I took a hearty spoonful in my mouth.

"Ah, a year that's- WAIT A YEAR?!"

"Wow, I'm impressed it didn't take you that long to react this time." I said sarcastically as I looked at him and his ticked off expression. "Yes a year. I had offered to stay longer, but stubborn goatchin didn't want me to worry and decided it was best for me to return to Miami." I said as I took two spoonfuls of yogurt.

"He's right." Ichigo said as he carefully analyzed the situation.

"No shit genius." I said sarcastically.

"Well, just know that you can come and visit anytime." Ichigo said sweetly. "That is as long as you fix that attitude of yours, your proving to be a bitch." He said sarcastically, as he laughed at my shocked expression. I simply stood up and dumped the remainder of my yogurt on his brightly coloured head. Watching as his expression went from one of complete bliss to anger; it was soo easy to get him ticked off. But it wasn't until I walked up the stairs that I noticed something that shocked me….I was starting to act more like Hitsugaya than I thought….Great…

* * *

The song mentioned above is:

"Love Game" by: Lady Ga Ga

Thank you for reading!!!

Plz comment!! =D


	13. Make Me Beautiful

Sandra POV

I had just arrived at the office when I saw standing in front of my desk facing me. Wait, something's wrong. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 7:30am; he never arrived at this time to the office. Something is going on. I looked at him again and pinched my right arm with my left hand making him laugh.

"Nothing's wrong if that's what you're thinking." He said smirking at my disbelief. I walked to my table and put my stuff down turning the computer on and looking at him while it loaded.

"Then why are you here so early?" I asked in distrust of his words.

"Let's just say I had a very good nigh last night, with a certain stripper."

"Ugh. No thanks, I don't want to hear about your sexcapades." I said as I looked at the computer and unlocked it with my password.

"Aww, I thought you would like to hear since you're sure as hell never gonna get some."

"Excuse me." I said as I turned my face at him in sheer anger and was about to piss him off until he said the magical words...

"You won the bet, you were right."

"What?!" I said in disbelief, not at winning but at the phrase...

"I said you won the bet, you were right. Congrats." He said as he smirked at me seemingly cool about it. I just couldn't believe it.

"Can you say it again?"

"What? You won-"

"No not that," I said interrupting his sentence, "the one after that."

"You were right." He said, and it was like a beautiful symphony to my ears.

"Say it again." I said with a pleading grin to which he complied.

"You were right." He said again visibly getting aggravated. I know I should milk this for all it's got since he will never say that phrase to me ever again.

"YES!" I said as I stood up and began my newly invented victory dance. Which was basically the Wu Tang.

"Wow, I never knew you could even dance much less do the Wu Tang." He said as he smiled watching me do my dance.

"Why do you say that?" I said stopping and sitting down one again on my chair.

"Well you've always been a prude...."

Asshole.

"Well at least I'm never wrong about people, and their true intentions." I said smiling falsely at him.

"Touché. Well I'll be leaving now." He said as he turned around and made his way towards the elevator pressing the down button.

"Wait, what do you mean?! You just got here." I said standing up.

"Like I just said I came to tell you what you've won and congrats. That's all, don't think that I'm gonna actually start work at this time without some morning screws." He said as he turned his face towards me a smirked. He was so disgusting; I wonder why women even want him so badly.

"You better be back here before 9:30am, unless if you wanna get slapped in the face by breasts again. Remember Jennifer's breast reduction." I said as I smiled and sat down, continuing what I had left yesterday to finish today.

"You got it boss." said as he entered the elevator and left the premises in order to find a whore. At that point I was sure that if all the whores would disappear in the world, the first idiot to commit suicide would be Hitsugaya.

* * *

Kim POV

"AH!" I moaned aloud as Aizen penetrated into me.

"You like that baby?" He said in a grunt as he began to quicken his thrusts. When I looked up I thought I saw white snowy hair, I looked to my right and looked back to see brown hair again. What was wrong with me?

"OH GOD!" I screamed when he went deeper into my vagina and came out almost completely to come crashing down with more force. When I looked up this time I swore it was Toshiro's glistening body that was on top of me.

"AH!" I screamed when I hit the climax laying flat on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Aizen slid to my left and laid on his side to watch me, a warm smile lighting up his features.

"How about we go to the park today to have a picnic?" He said as he grabbed my left hand in his and held it up to his mouth to kiss.

"I can't," I said as I slid my hand out of his grasp before he could kiss it, "today is me day. It's when I do my manicures, pedicures, and facials." I said as I moved a bit further away from him.

"What about aft-"

"You know what? I need some space." I said getting annoyed at his clinginess.

"What?"

"Move away from me," I said as I sat up and pushed the air between us signaling for him to get off of the bed, in which he did.

"I need some space." I said as I took off the engagement ring that Aizen gave me from my left hand.

"You want to call off the engagement." Aizen said angrily as he stared at me intently.

"I think we're moving too fast…" I said as I held up the ring to Aizen, and he just stared at it.

"We're moving too fast huh?..." Aizen said as he contemplated what I had just said.

"Yea…" I said quietly, "I'll call you…" I said trying to brighten up the situation.

"No thanks;" He said as he took the ring out of my hand aggressively, "I'm not going to wait months for your call."

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I was staring at the black granite countertop at the Tao hotel's bar, waiting for the refill of my shots. How was I going to tell Karin I got a woman pregnant? Why wasn't she here when I needed her the most? Why did I miss her so much?

"What's her name?" The bartender asked me as she grabbed the cup that was in front of me and filled it up with vodka.

"What?" I asked looking up and taken aback by the random question.

"What's her name? Because you look like you're going to run to her any second and take her away." The bartender said as she handed me my drink. She was a very attractive woman, with long wavy honey brown hair, great breasts, and the tight dress that she was wearing was phenomenal.

"Heh, you're good." I said as I took the cup into my hand and swallowed a large gulp.

"I can read people. The name's Adrian." She said as she held out her left hand which had no ring on it…good sign.

"Toshiro." I said as I shook her hand. "And her name is Karin…and I don't even like her…"I said as I took another gulp of the shot and looked up at Adrian.

"But you love her…and that's what's killing you." Adrian said as she smiled sweetly, making a point.

"Humph." I said as I smirked and looked down at the countertop again.

"You know what they say…the best way to get over someone, is to get on top of someone else."

I looked up immediately at Adrian's face, and realized I had found someone whom shared the same philosophies that I-

'Forget about your boyfriend and meet at the hotel room, you can bring your-'

"Sorry, I gotta take this." I told Adrian as I turned on the rotating stool and grabbed my blackberry.

"Hello?" I asked not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

" do you know what time it is?" An angry Sandra asked.

Crap this woman is going to kick my ass, and then complain to Karin and have her castrate me. Fuck me.....which wouldn't be a bad idea at this point...

"Um, I'm guessing it's somewhere around 9-ish." I said shyly trying to avoid her ranting ass.

"It's 9:45! And your psycho-ass bitch of a patient is going to be here at 10:30!" She said screaming to underline the urgency of the situation.

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way." I said complying with her bitching ass.

"You better be." She said menacingly as she hung up and left the line dead.

"Damn nagging bitch." I said and soon began to laugh at myself, due to the fact that I was actually complying with what she told me.

"I guess I'm turning into a pussy..." I said as I stopped laughing but then realized that 'you are what you eat...'. So in that case I am a pussy and I'm damn proud of it. I said as I sped off onto the highway in order to make it to my office on time.

* * *

Kim POV

I was packing my stuff, and had zipped up both of my suitcases. I turned around only to find Aizen leaning on the doorframe staring at ne seriously. He was shirtless, and was only wearing boxers. Showing off his perfectly chiseled body.

"You're in love with him…" He said seriously, as he looked down to the floor.

"I don't know if that's a question or a statement." I said as I grabbed my bags and walked towards the door, past the doorframe until Aizen grabbed my left arm making me drop that suitcase on the floor.

"It's a question. I treat you ten times better than he ever did. I spoiled you like a princess. I gave you everything you wanted and more. IS ANY OF THIS OF VALUE TO YOU?!" Aizen asked aggravated at the fact that I was going back to Toshiro.

"Sosuke, I'm truly grateful, and I will owe you-"

"You won't owe me anything if you stay..."He said as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't hurt him anymore than I already did. But apparently he just didn't get it…

"Sosuke I love you, but…I just don't love you as much. Please…don't make this harder for me than it already is." I said as I loosened my arm from his grasp, picked up the suitcase, and walked down the hallway towards the door.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Everything's ready doctor." Paul the anesthesiologist said as he walked out of the O.R.

"Thanks Paul." I said as I finished washing my hands thoroughly and the nurse put on my apron and gloves.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." I said to the nurse, whose name I forgot, and to Paul and they opened the O.R. doors and let me in first. Jennifer was already sedated, and her breathing was being monitored by Paul's assistant. I walked to the right side of her body and began the breast reduction on her right side.

"Scalpel." I said extending my hand out for one of the many nurses to hand me my instrument.

"Scalpel." The nurse said as she handed me the instrument. I went ahead and cut from her nipple down onto the lower end of her breast. I then asked for a laser, and received it, continuing to melt off the underlying fat of the breast tissue. I then cut off all of the excess tissue and left Jenn with a C-cup. I then walked on to the left side and did the same process.

"Raise the table." I said as one of the nurses did so. I walked towards the end in order to view that her breasts were perfect before stitching them.

"Excellent, lower the table." I said as I walked to the left side and stitched her breast, and walked to the right and did the same.

"Alright guys, bandage and clean her up." I said as I turned and one of the nurses took off my apron which was attached to my bloody gloves. "You guys did a great job." I said as I walked out of the O.R.

"Thanks Dr." All the nurses said loudly before the door closed muffling their thanks. I walked to the office lunchroom and washed my hand thoroughly once again, removing my mask, hat, and glasses that I had to wear during surgery, and threw them away in the garbage disposal.

"How did it go?" Sandra said as she stepped into the lunchroom.

"Fine, she went from a G to a C." I said as I turned to look at her, seeing as she was carrying a shitload of files.

"Sounds good I will report this to Karin when she comes back. I'll see the patient when she checks out." Sandra said as she left the lunchroom and walked down the hall, into the waiting room, towards her table.

* * *

Kim POV

"Here you are miss," The taxi driver said as he stopped in front of the trump tower which I used to call home.

"Thank you," I said as I stepped out grabbed my suitcase and paid the taxi driver. He waved goodbye and soon swerved into the street towards the downtown area. I turned around and started walking up the towards the entrance of the building.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Alright Jennifer, let's see those breasts." I said as I walked in to the post-operation room, put on my gloves and walked over to Jennifer who was awake. I peeked through the wrapped bandage to check the stitches.

"Well they are perfect." I said as I stood up and walked towards the trashcan to throw away my gloves. I turned around and found Jennifer to be crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking to her right side.

"They are mosquito bites." She said as she continued to cry.

"No they're not. You went from a G to a C-cup. C's are a very nice handful. Heck from the amount of fat that we removed from your breasts they would have been enough to feed a homeless shelter." I said as I smiled and walked to her left.

"How can to TALK ABOUT MY BREASTS AS IF THEY WERE THINGS?!" She said as she was getting furious.

"Look, I was addressing them properly not in vulgarity." I said as I started to get ticked off.

"YES YOU DID?!" She said as she bitched at me.

"That's it I'm leaving." I said as I walked towards the right side to check her I.V.

"I'll tell the nurse to check on you now."

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE NURSE TO CHECK ON THIS!" Jennifer said as she grabbed the metal bowl that was being used to wash her wounds, and hit me on the head with it with a 'CLANG!'. I felt it hit my head hard.

"FUCK! SANDRA!" I said as I fell on the floor in pain, grasping my head.

A few minutes later the police had arrived and arrested Jenn who was putting up a fight.

"I JUST GOT OPERATED! YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTING HIM!" She said as she thrashed and kicked and managed to glare at me.

"Call amnesty on her ass, while you guys are at it." I said as I signed some papers, within it was a restraining order, that the policeman had brought while Sandra held a bag of ice on my head. "I HOPE YOU GET SOME HELP CRAZY ASS BITCH!" I said screaming at Jenn who was being carried into the elevator.

"Thank you Dr." The policeman said as he left towards the elevator. And then the room was quiet.

"Wow.....I guess some people are always angry no matter the circumstance." Sandra said as she held the bag of ice on my head.

"Cancel all of my appointments for today, I'm going home." I said as I tried to move, only making the throbbing of my head worse.

"Wait Dr! It's not advisable for you to be operating machinery with that fresh injury. I'll take you home." Sandra said as she walked out of her table and came up to my right side grabbing my arm and placing it on my shoulders. "Dr. I expect for you to grab the bag of ice with your other arm while you let me guide you." She said as she began to walk with me towards the elevator.

* * *

Toshiro's Ringtone:

"Hotel Room Service" By: Pittbull

Thanks for reading!!

Please review!!! =D


	14. Guess Who's Back?

Hitsugaya POV

"Ugh, that's ok Sandra. You can go now; I think I could take it from here." I said as I stood in front of the elevator in the Trump tower while holding the ice bag on my head.

"Are you sure Dr? I don't think-"

"It's alright Sandra, seriously, thanks for everything..."I said as I pressed the button and turned around to look at Sandra in the face.

"Alright, take care of yourself, oh, and don't do anything that may cause str-"

"Stress, I know. After all I am a Dr…Gosh Sandra, do you even date?" I told her getting annoyed.

"I don't date because of assholes like you." She said rather angrily.

Great, I have just pissed off the person that took me home after an injury….I'm sooo smart…

"Look Sandra-"

"No, it's alright Dr. I'll be going now." She said rather quickly, as she turned around and walked away. What was it that I saw in her face? Sadness?

Beep.

The elevator doors opened and I walked inside and pressed the button to the 49th floor. And waited calmly and counted the light beeps that lead to my floor. The doors finally opened and I walked out of the elevator towards the first door to the right and opened my door. I closed it behind me, put the ice bag on the small table on the door's right and hung my dress jacket on the coat hanger that was situated behind the small table. I walked to the kitchen disoriented and opened the refrigerator grabbed the gallon of milk, walked towards the dishwasher and pulled out a glass filling it up to the top with milk, grabbing the cup and walking towards the medicine cabinet to take some Advil's. I took two immediately and drank the whole cup of milk. I turned around and was about to take a shower when I saw Kim dressed in a lingerie teddy leaning on the frame of the hallway that lead to the stairs, which eventually lead to my bedroom.

"Hey Toshiro." She said to me as she licked her lips. What the fuck was going on?

* * *

Kim POV

"Hey Toshiro." I said as I licked my lips. Toshiro just stood there and looked at me as if questioning if I was really there. He stared at the countertop, shook his head, and then looked up at me in disbelief.

"I'm not a figment of your imagination you know." I said as I began to walk towards him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked me as he turned his head to stare at the countertop.

"I missed you." I said as I finally reached him and began to massage his back.

"You what?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"I said I missed you, and also I'm here for a consultation." I said, as he quickly straightened up, turned around and looked at me in the eyes.

"A consultation?"

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"A consultation?" I asked as I looked into her eyes noticing for the first time since we dated that they were hazel coloured. I guess this whole head thing is making me really soft, because I should be focusing on fucking her brains out.

"Yes, I want you to remove a certain tattoo that I have." She said to me seriously.

Wait a sec…a tattoo?

"A tattoo?" I asked her incredulously. The last time we fucked she didn't have any tattoos.

"Yep, let me show you." She moved her right arm towards me in order for me to see the portrait that was permanently painted on her skin. It was the picture of a man, another man that wasn't me?

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"He was my ex fiancée…" She said as she turned her arm away from me and looked at me in the eyes once more. "Can you remove it?"

"Remove it? What happened? Weren't going to find a man that 'truly loved me for who I really am'" I said as I imitated her voice.

"He did love me. But somehow, whenever we would have sex I would see you Toshiro. I-I didn't know what to do. He loved me, but not as good as you did." She said to me as she looked down at the floor. "I'm here to make it up to you." She said to me as she looked up to meet my eyes once again.

"Make it up to me? How?"

"Sex…And a ton of it…" She said hungrily as she began to take off my shirt. I quickly complied and began to tear off what was her black teddy. I started to kiss her neck getting small moans and gasps, and moved my way down to her breasts.

"Toshiro...ah…" She moaned in a whisper managing to take off my shirt but stopping due to the intense pleasure.

"You like baby?" I said as I grabbed her and sat her down on the countertop, spreading her legs at breakneck speed and began to eat her out.

"AH GOD! DON'T STOP!" She screamed as I would flick her clit with my tongue and trembled underneath me. I quickly unbuttoned my trousers and slipped off my boxers, and inserted my hard penis and thrusted into her softly. I wanted to make her beg…

"Toshiro…Please…Do me…Please" She whispered as she sat up and began to kiss my face and bite my ear.

"Please…" She said again as she made-out with me. I took that as a good sign and thrusted into her hard and fast making her break our kiss and moan and scream my name louder and louder with each thrust.

* * *

Karin POV

This was something that I had decided on doing and had to do before going to Miami, I was dressed for the occasion wearing dark wash jeans, black converse, a yellow blouse, and my hair was picked up in a high ponytail…mom always loved me in yellow. I was standing in front of mom's grave with a bouquet of Lily of the Valley's in my arms. I had decided it was best to come alone, and take a taxi…I needed to visit her alone, not with Ichigo, or Yuzu, or Goatchin. I needed guidance, advice from mom, even if she wasn't here.

"Hey mom." I said as I placed the Lilies in front of her stone, and grabbed a ladle full of water and poured it on top of the small empty rectangular pool that was on the gravestone.

"I miss you…Ichigo and Yuzu are doing fine. Although both of them may get on my nerves sometimes…Goatchin's more annoying than ever…" I said as I kneeled and pressed my hands together in front of my chest while closing my eyes.

"Mom, I know that you most probably miss us, and want us there with you…but please…I beg you to not take dad…I need him, we all do…He may be annoying, but he's still my dad…I still need him…Please…I beg of you mom, spare us…" I said almost in a whisper as I felt tears starting to fall through my closed eyes. "We all need him…" I said in my mind.

"We've all got to go…whether it be out time or not…" A deep voice behind me said. I quickly finished my prayer and looked up to find Goatchin.

"It's rude to listen to what people are praying." I said as I stood up and attempted to wipe all the shed tears from my face.

"I know, but ironically enough I wanted to visit your mother today…I thought it was necessary." He said to me calmly, wiping my tears, and smiling lightly.

"Thanks." I said as I held one of his hands on my cheek.

"Anytime." He told me.

"Dad…I don't want to be without you…" I said quietly.

"You won't…didn't I tell you before? I will fight this…" He said as he looked into my eyes deeply, I squeezed his hand hard and began to tear up but decided to look down on the floor.

"What did you bring her?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Agapanthuses." He said as he held up the bouquet of purple coloured flowers to my face.

"Well, I'll leave you and mom alone then." I said as I released his hand and walked past him towards the exit.

"Wait." He said to me when IO was about a foot away from him.

"What is it." I said as I turned around.

"I love you…Take care of yourself for me." He said sincerely and smiled at me.

"Dad." I said smiling at him and then decided to run towards him and squeeze him tightly. "I will don't worry. I love you…too."

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

The elevator doors of the office opened to reveal an empty waiting room and a very busy Sandra. I had decided to give up on round five with Kim and owed Sandra an apology and some coffee. Even though she was already getting my salary this month, I still should be more of a gentleman…sometimes.

"Good morning." I said as I walked towards her desk's countertop. She didn't even look up at me.

"Hello?" I said as I knocked on the countertop, finally getting the expected attention from Sandra.

"What." She said rather annoyed.

"I gotcha coffee." I said as I held out her cup, which she grabbed reluctantly.

"I'm guessing there's a special occasion?"

"Why?"

"Well you're here at…" She said as she checked her wrist watch, "7:30am, and you come and give me coffee. Something wonderful must've happened to you." She said seriously as she took her first sip of coffee.

"Well, I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for insulting you yesterday, I know you were trying to help, but I just pushed you away. And I apologize for my mannerisms." I said seriously.

"Well I'm very surprised Dr. Thank you." Sandra said as she smiled.

"So we're cool?" I asked.

"Yes." She said as she smiled warmly at me.

Phew! Thank God!...

"Well I'll be in my office…"

"You can go Dr…" Sandra said reluctantly.

"Yes! I love you soo much Sandra!" I said as I blew a kiss at her.

"Yea, yea, just make sure that you're here at 9:00am." She said seriously.

"I will…see ya!" I said as I ran down the stairs in order to make it back home for another round with Kim.

* * *

Karin POV

"Remember when you would look up at the skies and tell me all the animals that you saw?" Goatchin said to me while we were walking together through the park.

"Yea, and funny thing is you always said you saw it even though I knew you didn't." I said smiling as I had the flashback.

"Well I didn't want to discourage you." Dad said to me honestly. "Plus, most probably you would've punched me in the face."

"At that age? I was only five dad."

"You always were a fighter; I wouldn't doubt that you would've hit me."

"Maybe you have a point." I said as we both started laughing and enjoying our day together.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"I'm not answering that," I said out loud as I continued to type the names of my patients to look up the medical background.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Damn it…" I said annoyingly as I picked up the phone.

"What is it Sandra?" I asked politely as I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. I had had over two consultations, and was about to do a surgery in an hour. This woman was driving me off the wall.

"Dr, someone wants to see you."

"Alright let him in."

"He says he's in a hurry.."

"Ugh. Fine I'll go out into the waiting room."

"Thanks Dr."

"Yea whatever." I said as I hung up the phone quickly and hard. I stood up from behind my desk, and walked out of my office door into the hallway. I wonder who it was that needed to see me all of a sudden? I continued to ask myself that question until I opened the door into the waiting room and was met with a smiling Mark. He was wearing the same pink get-up he was wearing the day of Jocelyn's consultation.

"Hey Mark, what brings you here?" I asked curiously as I held out my hand for Mark to shake.

"Hey Dr, I've come to tell you something important." Mark said as he shook my hand and let go.

"What is it?"

"Jocelyn told me what happened between you two."

Shit…

"Do you want to talk about this in the office?" I asked as I started to walk backwards, and pointed towards the door with my right hand.

"No, no, its fine. I'm not mad, actually I'm relieved." He said with a smile, stopping me in my tracks. "I was meaning to tell Jocelyn, something a long time ago but couldn't bring myself to it. But once she told me what happened between you guys, I just came out with it. You see Dr, I'm Gay." He said as he smiled at me.

"W-W-" I said as I laughed a bit and smiled.

"As a matter of fact Dr, I want you to meet somebody." Mark said as he turned to his right side and waved a hand, a man walked up to him. He was dressed in a camouflage military uniform. "This is Mike." Mark said as Mike waved hi at me and smiled.

"So I'm guessing that this relationship is Ken and G.I. Joe."

"Yea, you see Mike. I knew you would understand Dr." Mark said as he smiled.

"Right. One thing, no more surgeries right?"

"No Dr," Mark said as he looked at Mike and smiled, "we are staying anatomically correct this time around."

"Alright. I wish you two the best." I said as I shook Mark and Mike's hand.

"Thanks Dr, likewise." Mark said to me as Mike saluted me and both turned and left.

"Wow, I kinda saw that one coming." Sandra said from her desk.

"Heh. Me too." I said as I turned, opened the door that lead to the hallway, and walked in.

* * *

Karin POV

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

It was 7:30am, and I was driving towards the office. I had finished unpacking and washing all the clothes last night, what could I say? I wanted a fresh start. I was finally back home, and I couldn't wait to start working.

"Nice to have you back ," The security guard of the underground parking lot said when I stepped out of my car.

"It's good to be back Bill, how's your family?" I said as I closed the car door behind me and locked it with my keys.

"Wife's good, and David is now starting Pre-Med." He said proudly.

"That's great, well see ya later then." I said as I turned around and walked towards the elevator.

"Goodbye ."

* * *

Sandra POV

I heard the elevator doors open and heels walking towards my table.

"Sorry mam, but the doctor won't be arriving until 10:30am." I said nonchantly, not bothering to shift my gaze from the computer screen.

"So, even when I'm gone he won't even try to come early? I swear if it wasn't for me this place would surely meet its demise in Toshiro's hands." A familiar voice which I hadn't heard in of in what seemed like years said. I quickly clicked on the calendar icon on the screen and made sure whom it was. 'Karin-sama's arrival'. I turned my head at breakneck speed in order to make sure that what I was reading was true.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! KARIN-SAMA! MY CALENDER WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE BACK!" I said screaming with excitement as I jumped out of my chair, made my way out of the table, and ran towards Karin giving her a huge hug.

"Silly Sandra, you're calendars are never wrong." She said as she smiled and opened her arms in order to receive my hug. "And, you missed me that much? Was Toshiro that bad?"

"I did, and he was just his usual self which is always a pain in the ass, but you won't BELIEVE what you've missed!" I said as I broke from our hug and walked towards my workspace again, Karin following behind me in order to hear every juicy detail.

"Tell me."

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"_Ah, wait Toshiro," Kim said as she pushed me up, in order for me to look at her face instead of her breasts._

"_I don't want your money, or anything less, I just want you…" She said as she looked into my eyes._

"_That's fine baby." I said as I leaned down on her but she pushed me back up again._

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya, will you marry me?" Kim said as she pulled out a white gold ring from her bra._

"_I will." I said as I grabbed the ring and put it on my ring finger; I grabbed Kim and began where I had left off._

"What have I done…" I said to myself as the elevator doors opened into the waiting room. I walked out of the elevator into the waiting room, seeing Sandra laughing to the point where she was crying. But her laughter wasn't the only one I heard, there was another familiar laughter joining her.

"What's so funny here?" I said as I walked to the desk, stopping Sandra's laugh attack. "What? Cat's got your tongue?" I said smirking watching Sandra smile as well.

"You shouldn't be treating the woman who took you home after you were injured like that Toshiro," a familiar voice said. Which made me walk towards her desk even faster, and there I saw Karin. She looked up at me and smiled. She looked even better than before. She was wearing a very tight aqua coloured Herve Ledger dress, which showed off all her curves. It has a black belt just at the waist, and the inch thick straps were also black. Her hair was half up, half down and was a wavy cascading all the way to her waist. Her cleavage was out of this world, and her face was lightly made up but still managed to show off her gorgeous face. I guess I must've looked like I was in shock because she then stood up and fixed her clothes and turned to face Sandra.

"Well Sandra, I guess it's time we get to work." She said as she hugged Sandra and stepped out of her workplace, opened the door into the hallway and walked in.

"Dr, you can stop staring, Karin-sama already left." Sandra said stifling her laugh at how stupid I looked. Most probably looking as if I had seen a ghost.

"I'm surprised she came back," I said as I opened the door and walked down the hallway to the first door on the right which was Karin's office. I looked into the open door frame, and her back was facing me. She was apparently fixing something in her suitcase. But it's not like I minded the view, her ass looked even more amazing in that dress than I thought.

"May I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the opened door.

"Yea, sure." She said as she took out a picture frame, placed it on her desk, closed her suitcase, and set the suitcase on the ground turning around to face me once she did.

"What's up? How was the vacation?" I asked entering her office and sitting on one of her leather chairs that faced her desk, which I turned in order to face her.

"It was alright. Though it wasn't really a vacation." She said with a serious tone, which bothered me.

"What happened?" I asked curious as to what was on her mind.

"It's nothing Toshiro. You don't need to worry about it." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked at me trying her hardest to smile. "So I hear-" she stopped as soon as I stood up and made my way towards her.

"Ya leaving?" She asked as she began to walk to her table in order to sit down on her chair, but before she managed to take a second step I grabbed her by her right arm and pushed her up against her bookshelf, placing both my hands at the sides of her head.

"It's not nothing, and I'll worry about it if I please." I said looking into her eyes. I was so close to her that our noses were touching and I could smell her sweet and fruity perfume. She looked at me seriously for a long time, and sighed closing her eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She said as she opened them slowly, revealing pain, something that I hadn't seen in a long time. "My dad-"

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" I said answering the phone that interrupted Karin.

"Your patient has arrived; you guys need to get ready." Sandra said. Damn her and her timing.

"Alright." I said as I hung up, and turned to face Karin, whom was still against the bookshelf.

"Can we take about this later?" I said as I looked at her and scratched my scalp with my left hand.

"Alright,' she said with her eyes closed, as she turned and looked at me gasping.

"What's wrong?" I asked curious as to what caused her reaction.

"You're engaged?" She asked shocked.

"Uh…yea….lo-"

"Finally!" she said interrupting me, jumping with glee, "I never thought I would see the day come but look at you, I'm proud Shiro." She said as she walked towards me and planted a kiss on my left cheek, and turned around towards the door.

"Fuck, what am I going to do?" I said to myself realizing the gravity of the situation…I mean seriously…me…married???

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!

Please Review!! =D


	15. The last breath

Karin POV

"Alright," I said with my eyes closed, realizing that if I didn't tell him he would most probably bother me until I did. As she turned and looked at him scratching his hair I noticed a glint coming from his left hand's ring finger. When I gasped surprised at what I had just seen, he looked at me and stopped his scratching placing his left hand on the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked curious as to what caused my reaction.

"You're engaged?" I asked shocked, looking at his left hand seeing that there was a ring and that it was not my imagination.

"Uh…yea….lo-"

"Finally!" I said interrupting what he was going to say, jumping with glee, "I never thought I would see the day come but look at you, I'm proud Shiro." I said as I walked towards Toshiro and planted a kiss on his left cheek, and turned around towards the door. Once I got out into the hallway, I couldn't help but run towards the office kitchen and lean against the sink. I began to breathe deeply and felt something that I recently felt a few days ago…pain. Why? I shouldn't feel this, I should be happy for him right? I felt a couple of tears start to roll off my face and fall into the sink with a light 'click'.

"Hey Karin, which side are you going to operate on, since it's going to be a full body lift that we are going to-hey what's wrong?" The person that I didn't want to see right now told me as he walked up to me.

"Nothing," I said as I quickly wiped my tears and walked past him towards the closet to get my scrubs and change into them.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Karin was leaning on the sink, but ignored it since I thought that she was going to wash her hands.

"Hey Karin, which side are you going to operate on, since it's going to be a full body lift that we are going to-hey what's wrong?" I said as I heard her sniffle and a light 'click' from a tear that must've fallen into the sink, which would explain why she was leaning on it for support.

"Nothing," She said as she quickly wiped her tears and walked past me towards the closet to get her scrubs and change into them.

"Shit," I said to myself as I realized that she was really hurt, since I hadn't seen those tears fall in over five years.

* * *

Karin POV

"Scalpel," I said as I extended my hand to my left.

"Scalpel," One of the nurses said handing me the scalpel. Once I grasped it I made a half circle incision on the patients left thigh and Toshiro was doing the same on the right thigh.

"Pass the laser over here once you're done." I said to Toshiro when I finished making the incision.

"You got it boss." He said as he handed me the laser and asked the nurse to pass him the lipo machine. I grabbed the laser and burned all of the surface fat and tissue and brought my hand up in order to get the lipo machine. After lipo both Toshiro and I pulled the skin down, and cut off about three pounds of loose tissue and fat, and we soon began to sew her up.

"Alright guys you did an amazing job, bandage and clean her up." I said when I finished, walking up to the nurse that was almost done taking off Hitsugaya's apron.

"Thanks Dr." Everyone said as the nurse moved from Hitsugaya, throwing the soiled apron away, to me.

"I agree, you guys did great." Hitsugaya said as he left the O.R. and walked towards the office kitchen.

"Thanks Dr." They said to Hitsugaya before the door closed. The nurse finished removing my soiled apron and threw it away. I walked out of the O.R. dying to wash my hands thoroughly. I walked directly to the sink, and saw Hitsugaya sitting on one of the leather chairs, watching the plasma TV.

"We did great…I never realized…but I missed working with you." He said as he turned off the TV, and started walking towards me.

"Wow, I never knew that a week can make you miss me." I said as I dried my hands and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously shifting his gaze from the floor to my face.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me; you should be worrying about your wedding." I said sounding as happily as I could as I tried to avoid the subject and turned to walk out of the door.

"Stop." He said to me authoritatively, masking me stop in my tracks. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his lips to my ear. "It's good to have you back, but if you ever leave again without telling me I'll kill you. A lot of shit happened, and I needed you…and now that I have your presence I feel at peace." He said to me, his breath on my ear making me get goose bumps. He held me so tightly I could feel his muscles, and I see how well we fit together. Fuck…I had to get out of this.

"Yea." I said in a whisper, my voice breaking. I can't be near him. Knowing that he's a taken man, that he now belongs to another…he's no longer my Toshiro. "I gotta go, it's our lunch break remember." I said as I quickly got out of his embrace and walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I was at Tao's hotel bar once again, drinking my ass off. I didn't know what to do. Karin was hurt and yet she will never tell me. And then there's this marriage thing…what the fuck was I thinking?

"Hey, I see you've come back." A familiar voice said as the said person took my shot glass and refilled it.

"Hey Adrian." I said as I looked up to see her beautiful and sexy face smiling at me.

"Is it her again?" She asked curiously giving me my drink.

"Yep," I said as I took down the whole thing in a gulp. "But actually I'm here to take you up on your offer." I said as I smirked at her.

"I take a break in five minutes meet me in room 255." She said as she handed me a key that was underneath the countertop from her side.

"You got it." I said as I grabbed the keys, turned around on the chair and walked out of the bar towards the elevator.

* * *

Kim POV

"Hmm…it looks done." I said as I took out the roasted chicken from the oven and placed it on the kitchen table.

"He's gonna love this!" I said happily as I clapped and cheered with joy at the made up table. The mashed potatoes, the salad, the cranberries, the chicken…everything including the romantic ambiance was perfect.

"All I've got to do now is-"

Knock, Knock

I took off my gloves and apron, and walked towards the door fixing my hair along the way.

"Hey bab-….who're you?" I asked when I opened the door to find a big breasted woman with strawberry blonde wavy hair.

"Hi, is Toshiro here?"

"Um…no he's not…" I said looking at her strangely. "I'm sorry but, who're you."

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She said as she held out her right hand for me to shake.

"I'm Kimberly Carlile." I said as I shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." She said as she smiled and soon dropped my hand. "Well since he's not here I guess I'll be leaving now." She said as she smiled and turned around.

"Wait, what do you need? I'm sure I could tell him once he gets here." I said as I stepped out of the doorframe into the hallway.

"It's kind of personal." She said as she turned and smiled shyly at me.

"It's alright you can tell me, I'm his fiancée."

"Oh…" she said as she looked down at the ground in pain, "Just tell him that Matsumoto passed by." She said before she turned around and walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. I quickly walked back inside and closed the door, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl…for some reason I knew that this wasn't going to be the last that I saw of her. I quickly reopened the door and walked out into the hallway seeing as the elevator doors hadn't opened yet and she was still waiting.

"Hey, Rangiku." I said loudly so that she could hear, startling her a bit. She turned around and faced me.

"Call me Ran." She said with a smile.

"Alright well Ran, do you want some lunch?"

"I'd love some." She said as she smiled and walked towards me slowly, as if she needed to protect something…

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Ah…" Adrian said as I grabbed her left ass cheek and began to lick in between her breasts, not wanting to destroy the sexy red teddy that she had on. I grabbed her head and was about to lead her to my erect penis so that she could blow me but she pushed my hand off her head.

"I've got a better idea." She said as she smirked and bent over on the bed. I happily complied as I took off my pants and boxers and penetrated her. I began to thrust hard and fast, her vagina was amazing. It was tight, and warm…it was perfect.

"Ah! OH GOD!" She said as she began to reach her climax. I started to slap her ass as I thrusted.

"DON'T STOP! AH!"

* * *

Kim POV

"I'm guessing that you've dated Toshiro before?" I asked as I cut some chicken and placed it on her plate to join her mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Something like that…" She said smiling trying not to hint at anything more.

"Thanks." She said once I placed the plate full of food in front of her.

"So this talk with Toshiro…it sounds important." I said trying to pry out the subject of the 'talk'.

"It is." She said as she took a mouthful of chicken, potatoes and gravy into her mouth and began to chew.

"What is it about?" I asked sweetly.

"This chicken is good." She said once she had finished swallowing the chewed food. "Did you make this?" she asked trying to avoid answering the question.

"Yes, would you like some wine?" I asked as I stood up and made my way towards her side of the table and grabbed her wine glass.

"No, I can't." She said politely.

"Of course you can." I said and I opened the bottle.

"I seriously can't Kimberly, but thanks anyways." She said as she handed me the cork with a smile…so she can't drink or she doesn't at all?

"I'm guessing you don't like alcohol."

"I do, I just can't drink anymore." She said with a smile.

"Why can't you?" I asked sweetly.

"Well it's because I'm pregnant."

"Oh congratulations! Who's the father?" I asked feeling sincerely happy for Rangiku.

"Toshiro…" She said in a whisper.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I said as I leaned down in order to hear her.

"Toshiro is the father…" She said again. My whole body went cold; I lost feeling in all of my limbs, and dropped the wine bottle.

"Kim you dropped the wine bottle." Rangiku said as she pushed the chair outwards and knelt down on the floor to pick up the glass shards. He impregnated a woman? How…How…HOW COULD HE?!

"Get out." I said in a serious tone, looking down at Rangiku. I grabbed Rangiku by the hair and pulled her up. "I said GET OUT!" I said as I screamed into her ears, making her cringe. I opened the door, and pushed her out into the hallway making her fall on her hands which held the glass shards of the wine bottle.

"Ouch! MY HANDS!" She screamed in pain as she began to cry.

"Shut up bitch!" I said as I walked angrily to her and began to kick her in her abdomen, making her fall forward, she tried to protect it but I grabbed her arms and dragged her towards the stairs and pushed her down.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she rolled from stair to stair. It didn't catch up to me until I watched her land on the first floor and not move at all, a puddle of blood forming from the injuries.

"Oh my God…' I whispered to myself as I grabbed the sides of my head and knelt down on the floor. "I just killed her."

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Ah, that was great." I said as I leaned to my right and caressed Adrian's left arm. "Do you want to go for another round?" I asked as I smirked and looked directly into her eyes.

"No." She said as she got up and walked towards the dresser to put on her robe. "You've had your fun and now it's time to go." She said as she bent down, grabbed my boxers and pants, and threw it at me.

"What?" I asked not believing what she was saying, as I caught my clothes.

"I said that you've had your fun and that it's time to leave." She said as she walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. No one has ever denied a second round with me…what the fuck was that?...

* * *

Kim POV

I quickly packed all my things into my suitcase. I closed them up and walked downstairs placing them in front of the door. I walked into the kitchen and found a notepad and a pen I had to at least tell Toshiro the reasons as to why I was leaving. I quickly ripped out the note and placed it on the table that still had food on it, though it was cold. I walked towards the phone and called the police.

"911, this is the Miami police, how can I help you?"

"There's a dead woman on the bottom floor of the second trump tower in Miami Beach."

"How do you that she's dead? Have you checked her pulse or may-"

"I killed her..." I said interrupting the operator and hanging up. I walked towards the door and put the spare key to Toshiro's apartment on the table next to the door; I grabbed my suitcases and walked out closing the door shut behind me. I walked down the hallway towards the elevator and pressed the button, the doors opening immediately. I had to get out of here before the police came…

* * *

Karin POV

I walked into the lunch room, to find Toshiro slamming everything and throwing all the food that was in the refrigerator down the drain.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously sitting down on one of the chairs that was closest to the sink.

"All the food here is crap. That's what's wrong." He said angrily.

"Really?" I said as I arched my brow and looked at him. He placed his hands at both sides of the sink and looked down breathing in deeply and exhaling.

"Come on, you could tell me." I said encouraging him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Well," he said as he turned around, "I went to the Tao bar and I met this really hot chick, I mean hot. She had boobs, an ass, everything. Well she gave me the keys to a room, and we both started making out and began to have sex. And the sex was incredible. But then when I asked for another round she stood and wanted nothing to do with me. She threw the clothes in my face and made me leave."

"You know what, you shouldn't have told me." I said as I stood up and began to walk out of the room. "I think you deserved that…after doing that to so many women." I said before walking out into the hallway and towards my office.

* * *

Toshiro POV

I was putting everything into my suitcase and was walking out. I was the last today and had to lock and turn off everything. When I walked out into the waiting room and locked the door, I turned around to find Karin standing by the open elevator.

"I figured I should at least hold the elevator open for you." She said as she smiled at me.

"Why thank you." I said as I turned off the lights to the waiting room, and walked towards the elevator.

"You're welcomed." She said as she walked into the elevator after me. "So have you planned anything with your fiancée yet?" She asked curiously.

"Nope." I said as I tried to avoid the subject of being a taken man…which I was going to change soon enough…

"Heh, if you don't want me to mention it anymore I won't." She said laughing since she knew the feelings I felt towards being "engaged".

"I'm guessing by that answer you're still pissed at that chick that didn't want another round with you?" She asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You're pitiful." She said seriously, walking out of the elevator once the doors opened.

"Hey!" I yelled at her making her stop a couple of feet away from me.

"What!" She yelled back at me as she turned around.

"How am I pitiful?" I asked.

"Because when a woman denies you, you're pissed off the whole day. And yet you never considered how bad or hurt those women that you denied felt. Hence you're pitiful because you only care about yourself." She said as she turned around and walked to her car. I hated when she was right…it was then that I realized that I hadn't talked to Rangiku in a while. Maybe I owed her a visit…I picked up my phone and called her.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…' 'Hi! This Rangiku, sorry I couldn't pick up the phone right now. But if you leave a message I'll make sure I call you back, unlike SOME people who I wouldn't like to mention, who don't call back AT ALL.'

Fuck…I hung up and didn't even bother to call back. I spotted Karin's car and waved towards it making her stop.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Maybe we could go home together…" I said leaving the sentence open.

"Fine I'll wait until you bring your car around…" She said with defeat.

"I love ya!" I said as I turned around and pressed the button for my car on the car keys, making the lights blink, I opened the door, and closed it once I was inside. I buckled my seatbelt, and turned it on, driving out of the parking space and towards the backside of Karin's car. As we got to the towers there was over five police cars and an ambulance. I saw that Karin had gotten out of her car, given the keys to the valet, and had walked up to the nearest cop. I followed her lead and walked up behind her once the cop was done.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"There's been a murder…" She said in a serious tone. "and the emergency call came from your room Toshiro…"

When she finished the sentence I ran towards the elevator, but the whole first floor was filled with police.

"Hey sir, I believe I can't let you do that." Said the cop that blocked my way to the elevator.

"I live here, officer, you see-"

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait like everyone else." He said as he interrupted me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to find Karin.

"It's alright officer he understands." Karin said as she smiled at the officer and turned around. I quickly followed behind her.

"What was that? I want to see what happened." I said seriously.

"Look idiot, you realize that your room is going to be under investigation for over 24 hours. So I wouldn't want to argue with a cop if I were you because you might be a suspect." She said as we got out of the towers and walked towards the valet once again.

"What are you doing?" I asked her once the valet was gone.

"I'm getting my car; we're going to have to stay at a hotel tonight." She said seriously turning just in time as her car came by with the valet. She walked towards the driver's seat, thanked the valet, and closed the door behind her.

"Well are you going to stand there and look pretty? Or are you going to come in?" She asked after she had opened her passenger's side door. I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"Where are we going to stay tonight?"

"I'm thinking Fountain Bleu." She said as she drove towards our destination.

* * *

Kim POV

I couldn't see where I was going since I was crying while I was driving. Why did I get so mad? I knew that Toshiro was a player? Why did I kill her? I continued to ask myself questions that seemed useless. I continued to cry and at one point I didn't see anything. I sped up and when I wiped my eyes I realized that I was headed directly towards a lake. I quickly turned to the left and stepped on the break as hard as I could. But the sheer force of the sudden turn made my car turn to the right and roll down towards the lake. I hit the lake and immediately the car began to sink. I tried to open my door but the force of the water wasn't making it an easy task. I began to kick the window with my heeled feet and managed to crack it but it broke with the pressure of the water making a surge of water come through the car. I quickly held my breath and swam under the water to see if I could make it but the force pushing the water into the car wouldn't let me. I quickly swam up to catch what was left of air and I knew that I was going to die here…

* * *

Karin POV

"Toshiro don't touch anything that isn't yours." I said as I sat down in the living room of the colossal hotel room.

"You got it." He yelled from his room. I turned on the plasma TV and put on the news. They were on commercials, so I decided to get up quickly and order some pizza. I grabbed my cell phone and walked towards Toshiro's room and saw that he was unpacking.

"Hey," I said as I knocked on the open door, making him turn around and stare at me questioningly. "What do you want on your pizza?" I asked.

"I just want cheese." He said finishing and walking past me towards the living room.

"Don't change the channel." I yelled at him as I began to dial the Pizza Hut number.

"Alright I won't." He said before he sat down.

"Hello this is Pizza Hut; may I take your order?"

"Um, yes, I'd like a large cheese pizza."

"Delivery or Pick-up?"

"Delivery." I said answering her question.

"What's your address?"

"I'm at the fountain Bleu in Miami Beach."

"Alright. Your order will take 30 minutes."

"Thank you." I said as I hung up and walked towards the living room, finding a silent Toshiro. That was strange…

"Hey what's…"My sentence was interrupted once I read what was on the screen in bold.

'A 24 year-old woman that had been attacked and pushed down the Trump Tower stairs died while going to Jackson Memorial hospital. Her name was Rangiku Matsumoto. And it turns out that she was a week pregnant. More news and details after the break…'

"No…" I whispered to myself as I collapsed on the floor and felt hot tears roll down my face.

'This just in, it has been discovered that there was a dead body floating in a lake near the location of where Rangiku Matsumoto was killed. The dead body of the woman has been identified as the notorious porn star Kimberly Carlile. More news-'

The reporter's talking was ended by Toshiro's button on the on/off switch of the remote. I felt his footsteps get closer to me as I looked up to see his face which displayed many emotions. He just stared at me for a long time and then walked towards his room slamming the door closed behind him. I continued to cry in the same place until I heard a knock on the hotel room door. I stood up and wiped my eyes quickly, walking towards the door and opening it.

"Your pizza miss." He delivery man said as he handed me the very warm and large cardboard box that contained the said food inside.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the pizza and walked towards the small kitchen table that was next to the living room. I grabbed my purse that was on the chair next to the table and pulled out $40.

"How much is it?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"It's $25 miss." The delivery man said.

"Here you go, and keep the change." I said as I handed him the money and slammed the door in his face. I walked up to Toshiro's room and knocked on the door.

"Toshiro the pizza's here." I said as I knocked once more. "Do you want some?" I asked. But there was no reply.

"I guess you don't." I said to myself as I walked back to the table, opened the box, and pulled out a slice for me. I began to chew and realized that after two bites I wasn't really hungry. I placed the piece of pizza back inside the box and walked towards my room which was in front of Toshiro's and decided that a long shower would do me good. After I showered I prepared myself to go to sleep, and closed my door.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I needed a drink. I couldn't live with myself. It was all because of my player ways that Matsumoto was killed and that Kim was dead. I knew that Kim was the one whom most probably killed Rangiku, seeming as most probably Rangiku told her in utmost trust and Kim out of rage pushed her down the stairs. Kim most probably drove to evade the guilt, and ended up dying in a river. And it was my entire fault…Maybe this whole criminal thing didn't skip a generation after all…Since my father was one…

I walked out of my room and everything was dark and quiet. I walked into the kitchen and saw that the clock read 3:30 am. Karin was most probably sleeping. I grabbed a clean glass and poured myself some whisky that was set in the small hotel room bar. I gulped it down easily and poured myself some more until I realized that there was pizza on the table…that was why Karin knocked earlier…I walked towards it and pulled out a slice that had only two bites taken out of it and decided to finish Karin's slice. I bit into it and realized that I couldn't finish the cold pizza although it tasted good. I walked towards the bar once more and looked up to see the pain reliever pills. I scanned through the medications and saw that there were sleeping pills. I grabbed five packets of them, which contained two pills in each packet, and walked towards my room with my whiskey in hand. I opened all the packets and put all the pills in my mouth and gulped it down with the whiskey. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes hoping to never wake up…

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

Please review!! =D


	16. The Breakup

Karin POV

I woke up to the blinding sunlight. I guess I forgot to close the curtains. I walked to my suitcase and grabbed some clothes, and walked towards the bathroom stopping to view what time it was. It was 6:30 am. I stepped out completely dressed, I was wearing a blue plaid button down shirt and dark wash skinny jeans and stopped by the mirror to brush my hair and picked it up in a high ponytail. I walked out into the living room and grabbed my converse and socks and sat on the chair in order to put them on. When I finished I walked into my room and put the slippers in my suitcase closing it. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:30 am; I looked at Toshiro's door and wanted to ask him what flavor of coffee he wanted. I walked up to the door and knocked on it three times.

"Hey Toshiro, do you want some coffee?" I asked before knocking again. "Toshiro?" I asked again before the door opened a bit. I opened it completely and saw that he was lying on the bed face down. I walked up to him and poked his right shoulder playfully, but he didn't react.

"Toshiro? Come on." I said as I started to shove his right shoulder a bit more forcibly. "Toshiro?" I said this time pushing his shoulder full force and seeing that there was no reaction. I grabbed him and flipped him over and saw that he was as still as a wax figure, pale, and his eyes were bruised. "Toshiro! Wake-up! This isn't funny!" I said as I shook him more forcibly. I put my index and middle finger on his wrist and felt that his pulse was weak. What had he done? I looked up on his dresser and saw that there was whisky and sleeping pills. Fuck. I ran towards the kitchen and put a cup of water in the microwave and grabbed the salt shaker. I knew that I had to pump his stomach, but I had to find a tube. I looked at the sink and saw that the faucet had a removable head I pulled the head out completely, grabbed the hot water, poured the salt in the water and ran towards Toshiro. I pushed him towards the floor, face-up, opened his mouth, and placed the tube into his esophagus and poured the hot salty water into the tube. I pulled out the tube and Toshiro immediately puked out everything that was in his stomach. He started to cough feverishly, but his color returned to his face.

"Crap." I said as I saw that he had fainted after puking everything. His body must've absorbed most of it. I gave his face a light tap and he managed to open his eyes a bit. "Stay awake…" I said in a caring tone. He tried to nod and failed miserably. "Don't force yourself." I said as I stood up and walked towards the phone.

"Hello, this is 911, what's the emergency?"

"Hello, one of my friends mixed sleeping pills with alcohol. His pulse is slowing down very fast. How long will it take for an ambulance to pick him up?"

"How old is the individual?"

"He's 28."

"He's still got a pulse?"

"Yes, but it's very faint."

"Alright, an ambulance will be will you in a couple of minutes."

"Please hurry up. I don't want to lose him…" I said pleading to the operator.

"Don't worry mam; the ambulance will be there ASAP."

"Thank you." I said before hanging up. I walked towards Toshiro's limp body and knelt beside it, grabbing his right hand, which was quite cold.

"The ambulance is coming." I said in a calm tone, his blood-shot and bruised eyes only looked at me in contemplation and closed. I slapped his face lightly, making his wake up and look at me with anger. "I need you to stay awake, at least until they arrive. I can't risk you going into a coma after mixing pills with alcohol." I said seriously as I tightened my grip on his right hand. I knew I would have to call Sandra but only after they had taken him to the hospital.

* * *

Sandra POV

It was strange, it was already 8:30 a.m. and Karin-sama hadn't even arrived. She was never late…maybe I should call her…

Ring…Ring…Ring…

As if my cell phone heard me, on cue, I was being called by Karin-sama. I clicked on the yes button and answered quickly.

"Sandra?"

"Yes Karin-sama, what's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital, and-"

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" I asked immediately startled.

"Calm down Sandra, I'm fine. It's Toshiro. He mixed alcohol with sleeping pills. I'm going to be here probably the whole day. I'm gonna need you to-"

"Don't worry Karin-sama; I've got your back here at the office."

"Thanks Sandra…Oh and when you're done can you please stop by Memorial West Hospital?"

"Of course Karin-sama." I said before I hung up and began to reschedule all the consultations both Dr's had today.

* * *

Karin POV

I had lost track of time, as well as the count of how many cups of coffee I had taken throughout the time I was waiting in the Hospital's waiting room. After pacing for what seemed like two hours, I was sitting on one of the leather chairs that faced the plasma screen TV that was hanging on the wall towards the right side of the room. But I ceased to pay attention to the rambling of the reporters, and was now leaning forward, my arms on my knees, and my head in my hands. I heard a door open, and I immediately looked up at breakneck speed to find the walking towards me. I stood up quickly and closed the distance between the two of us.

"How's he doing Dr?" I asked franticly.

"Calm down Karin, he's fine. It's a good thing you pumped his stomach or the results could've been worse." He said as he looked at me with a small smile. "He's lucky to have you as a friend."

"Yea…I get that a lot." I said as I smiled shyly and remembered the conversation with Byakuya.

_"Don't stop taking care of him."_

"So when can he leave?" I asked, trying not to think of the fact that if I would've pushed the door open when the pizza came, maybe I could've prevented this.

"He can leave tomorrow. We are still running some tests on him, just to make sure that when he leaves he's at 100%." Ukitake said as he smiled. I couldn't look at him without feeling at least a bit guilty at what happened.

"Hey," Ukitake said as he touched my chin and pulled my face up so that I would look him in the eyes, "stop being so hard on yourself it's your fault. Most probably it's all the stress that made him do this. I heard that that porn star that committed suicide was his fiancée. Don't stress yourself over something that's done." He said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled a bit.

"Now go out to lunch, I'll make sure that he's awake when your back." Ukitake said with a smile.

"I owe you one." I said as I turned around and began to walk towards the emergency doors, which opened to a running Sandra.

"Sandra?"

"I came here as fast as I could Karin-sama," she said before she bowed, "forgive me if I'm late."

"it's fine don't worry about it." I said as I watched Sandra straighten up.

"Wanna catch some lunch?" I asked trying to sound as happy as I wasn't. I looked at the watch and saw that it was 1:30 pm. Who knew?

"I'm not really hungry; I'll just stay here and eat something out of the vending machine just in case if 's Dr comes out with some news." She said as she gave me a hug, pulled away, and walked towards the leather seat that I was previously sitting in. I waved good-bye and left towards my car…I really needed to get this out of my head and fast.

* * *

Renji POV

I had just gotten back from Cali, and was really hungry so I decided to stop by Carraba's for some lunch. I opened the door and told the waitress that it was just going to be a table for one. Once I sat down I noticed Karin was sitting two tables away from me. She looked phenomenal…I wonder if she's single?

"What do you want to order Sir?" The waiter said when he stopped by my table.

"I'll have the Chicken Marsala with spring vegetables."

"To drink?"

"Just give me water." I said as I folded the menu and gave it to the waiter. "Hey, do you think you can do me a favor?" I asked the waiter, and he nodded in compliance. "Give that lady over there a bottle of your finest wine and say it's from Renji." I said as I pulled out a $50 and placed in the waiters' pocket. He nodded happily and walked towards the kitchen. I hoped that he was going to do what I had asked and not run away with that $50.

* * *

Karin POV

I was spreading butter on a loaf of toasted bread that was placed on the table by the waiter. After driving for a couple of minutes, I had decided I felt like having Italian today, since going to get some sushi would most probably give me memories of the last time I went to BenniHana with Toshiro.

"Here you are Miss," The waiter said as he served some wine in a glass and placed both the glass and the bottle in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't order this." I said as I tried to grab the bottle and glass and give it back to the waiter. But all he did was raise his hand, making me stop.

"The wine is courtesy of Renji." He said before he bowed, turned and left towards the kitchen. Renji? He was here? I quickly looked around the restaurant and saw that he was drinking a glass of water and smiling at me. His hair was tied back as always, and he was wearing a black tank top that revealed all his muscles and tattoos, all I could see from under the table was that he was wearing black straight legged jeans and black converse. I smiled back and grabbed the wine glass, having a small taste. It was delicious. I looked at him, and all he did was hold his glass of water high in the air as if signaling a toast. I did the same and continued to drink sips of the delicious wine.

* * *

Renji POV

I made sure I finished my meal quickly and paid the waiter. As soon as I receive my receipt, I walked towards Karin's table, due to the fact that she hadn't finished eating her pasta dish.

"May I sit here?" I asked once I reached the table. She had a mouth full of spaghetti, making her cheeks swell; she swallowed quickly, wiped her mouth, and smiled.

"Yea, of course." She said as she pointed towards the empty seat in front of her. "When did you get back?" She asked as soon as I sat down.

"Today," I said as I looked at her and analyzed what she was wearing and all her mannerisms. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail, and a blue plaid button down shirt that was fitted and made her breasts look amazing, "I originally went for the opening of my new hotel." I said as I noticed that I had caught her interest.

"So I'm guessing you're an architect?"

"Not really. I'm an entrepreneur. I mostly look over most things and give them the ok." I said as I looked at her eyes and noticed that they were dark grey in colour. "What do you do?" I asked curiously as I smirked and arched my right brow.

"I'm a plastic surgeon. I own a practice with my fellow friend near the beach." She said before she took another bite of her spaghetti, chewed and swallowed it.

"Surgeon, huh?" I said as I observed her. I liked this girl, and the detail of being a Dr just made her gains lots of points on my invisible score board. "I'm not good with blood; I'm very squeamish when it comes to stuff like that.' I said as I imagined what it would be liked for me, and shook a bit, making her laugh.

"Don't worry there are lots of people like that." She said before reaching for the wine glass. "Which is why you're an entrepreneur. So what other hotels have you opened?" She asked before taking a long gulp from her wine.

"I have opened a lot, but in this area I have opened: The Fountain Bleu, Tao, The Ritz Carlton…and a few others." I said when I couldn't remember the last few.

"That's impressive." She said before she took another bite, "I wouldn't be able to do what you do, that's for sure. I never was so good with business and economics." She said before she took the bite, chewed and swallowed it. "I mean I was good at math and all, but I don't have the ambition, you know? That desire to make myself bigger and better. I rather do that to other people, and help people feel better about themselves. Which is why I choose the medical field." She said before grabbing the wine glass and taking another gulp of the wine.

"I see, but that's why I choose to be an entrepreneur. I didn't want to work for others, and I wanted to make a name for myself. You know, in order to make my family proud." I said smiling a bit when I thought about how my family in heaven would feel about my career.

"That's good." She said when she smiled back. "I know my mom is proud. I mean I did follow my father's footsteps, as well as my older brothers'."

"Miss would you like your check?" The waiter asked once he stopped by her table and interrupted our conversion like it's all good.

"Yes please." She said as she gave the waiter her plates, which were finished.

"Well it was nice talking to you, but I really got to go now." She said as she stood up and brushed off any crumbs that were on her clothing. That was when I noticed that she was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and converse.

"Hey…I was wondering…that is if you're not busy or anything…if you would like to go on a date with me Saturday?" I asked as I stood up.

"Sure I'd love too." She said as she smiled at me, turned around, and walked towards the cashier in order to pay her check. That was when I noticed that her ass was HUGE; she had the whole Beyonce thing going on. The girl was gorgeous, smart, and a sweetheart. I really picked this one out perfectly. I walked towards the door and opened it waiting for her to pass through it.

"Thanks." She said as she walked passed me, and towards her car. "I guess you'll call me?" She asked with a pause.

"Yea." I said as I scratched the back of my head and smiled stupidly.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, thank you for the wine." She said before getting into her car and driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

Karin POV

I arrived at the hospital to find Sandra asleep in the chair. I walked up to her and tapped her should lightly, she woke up and was startled to see me. She then proceeded to look at the time on her phone.

"Karin-sama, I thought you were going to eat lunch." She said as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at me.

"I did."

"In half-an-hour?" She said questioningly.

"Well, I was worried." I said honestly. She smiled back at me apologetically and stood up giving me a quick hug.

"It's alright Karin-sama." Sandra said to me.

"You can go Sandra; you don't have to stay here." I said as we pulled out of our hug.

"Thanks Karin-sama, send my regards to Toshiro once he is awake." Sandra said as she smiled and walked towards the emergency doors.

I turned around to see walking out towards me.

"He's awake." He said as he smiled and turned around with me following him. "Here you are." He said as he opened the door to Toshiro's room and winked at me before closing it behind me. Toshiro was lying in bed, and was in a hospital gown. He had three I.V's on his right arm, and was just laying there.

"Are you going to just stand there or come near me?" He asked from the bed as he opened his eyes and turned his head in order to stare at me. The bruising around his eyes had gotten lighter some were a dingy yellow, while some were completely gone. I walked up to his bed and pulled a chair so that I would sit close to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I'm feeling alright, though my stomach burns like a bitch." He said as he stretched his left arm and cupped my right cheek. "Thanks for the pump." He said as he smiled at me.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have been such an idiot we wouldn't be here in the first place." I said getting aggravated. "What's with you? What were you thinking?" I asked as I looked at his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting go of my cheek and returning his left arm to side.

"When I said a lot of shit happened when you were gone…I meant it." He said before opening his eyes again, and turning his head in order to stare at me. "Since you cried yesterday after hearing about Matsumoto dying, I'm guessing you knew her."

"She was my best friend…like an older sister." I said as I answered his assumption.

"Well you're gonna hate me after I tell you this."

"Why?" I asked as I glared at him questioningly and leaned back as to prepare myself for what was coming.

"I'm the reason for the deaths of those two." He said as he looked at me seriously.

"Don't say that you can't have-" I stopped speaking because I was interrupted by his intent stare.

"When I said a lot of shit happened I meant it…" He said as he looked from me to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"It all started when Kim broke up with me…I needed a rebound girl so I called up Matsumoto, and went out on a date with her that night. One thing lead to another and I slept with her. Then I woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare of my father, so I went to your apartment to speak with you, but you didn't answer. It wasn't until the next day that I found out that you were in Japan, and it wasn't until that same day that Matsumoto told me that she was pregnant, and that she was keeping the baby. I agreed and said that I was going to pay for everything…then a few days later Kim came back to me after breaking up with her fiancée. I just thought it was a short get-back-together thing but the morning you came back, before I arrived at the office, Kim proposed to me…and the only reason why I said yes was to make her shut up in order to continue our fifth round of sex. I guess Kim must've found out that Matsumoto was pregnant with my child and went berserk…which lead to both their deaths last night…" He said, once he was done he turned to look at me…but I couldn't keep my eyes off the floor. I couldn't look at him. So much anger I felt towards him…I just couldn't…sure Toshiro had done a lot of crap back then…but this topped everything I thought he was capable of destroying…

"I'm sorry..." He said to me seriously, but with my angry thoughts I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I asked in almost a whisper not bringing up my eyes to see him.

"I'm sorry…I know it's all my fault and I'm sorry…" He said as he reached for my right cheek with his left arm, but when he neared me I just backed away.

"I knew you would react that way after hearing the whole story…" He said as he returned his left arm to his side. I couldn't be in the same room as him anymore. I stood up, turned around, and walked towards the door gripping the handle and turning it, ignoring the gaze that Toshiro was giving me.

"Are you going to visit me tomorrow?" He asked me quietly almost in a whisper.

"I don't know Toshiro…" I said seriously. "I don't know if I ever want to see your face again…as of today, I'm officially taking a break from our partnership…" I said as I pushed the door open and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

Please review!!! =D


	17. Turning Back the Pendulum The Past

**Let's Turn the Pendulum, and go back about twenty years, when Karin was 4 yrs old and Toshiro was 8, and let's see how their friendship blossomed and wilted to what their friendship is today…**

* * *

Karin POV

I was playing in my house's front yard with my soccer ball. Ichi-nii had gone to the Dojo and Daddy had gone to the grocery store to buy food for dinner. I was juggling the ball between my legs so fast that I accidently kicked it down the street. I started to run after it but I was too far. I couldn't catch up…It was gone. I fell down on my butt pulled my knees to my chest and began to cry.

"My ball…"I continued to cry, not noticing the footsteps and the shadow that was cast over me.

"Is this your ball?"

I looked up to see a boy with snow white hair. I wiped my eyes and reached for the ball, which he gave to me. "T-T-Thanks." I said as I sniffled.

"You're welcome." He said as he started to turn around and walk down the street.

"Hey!" I yelled, as I stood up and walked up to his stilled figure. "Are you new in town?"

"Yea, my parents just moved here. Since my dad is in the military." He said as he looked at me with an angry face.

"What's wrong with moving here?" I asked curiously.

"I hate this town." He said as he stared at me.

"The town hates you!" I said trying to defend the place I grew up in.

"Well that's ok because I don't care." He said as he started walking away.

"Fine!" I said angrily as I started walking up the hill towards my house.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I walked ignoring the things the girl with the short black hair had yelled at me, until I had arrived in front of my house, seeing that the movers' truck had left.

"Where the HELL were you YOU LITTLE BRAT!" My father yelled as I stepped on the front porch grabbing me by my hair and pulling me inside my house.

"I wa-"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! I SAID WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" My dad said as he went ahead and stricked my right side of my face making me cry.

"I was up the hill…" I said in a whisper, which made him grab me by my shirt collar and pull me to face him.

"WHAT?!" He said as he screamed.

"I was up the hill." I said in a louder tone than I would have liked, which caused him to get angrier at me and give me a blow to the other side of my face. He soon threw me against the couch and started to take off my pants. I knew what was going to happen it was always the same with my dad…He started to touch me…I started crying and tried to pull him away but that made him angrier, which made him slap me in the face. I cried and tried to call out for my mom, but when I looked to the right of our TV I saw that mom was knocked out and bleeding from her nose on the floor.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Karin POV

I walked down the street towards the white haired boy's house…but there was no one there. It was almost as if he had disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone say from behind my back.

"A-" I almost screamed but he covered my mouth with his right hand grabbing me with his left arm and dragging me to his backyard.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I touched his face, which was black and blue all over, when I touched his right cheek he moved away from it.

"It hurts." He said looking at me seriously. "You have to go, I can't play today…" He said as he tried to grab me in order to get me out.

"I'm not going anywhere! Not until you tell me!" I screamed angry at the fact that he wasn't answering my questions.

"I fell…" He said to me.

"I can take you to my house…my daddy's a Dr." I said as I grabbed his hand and started to walk out of his backyard, up the hill, and towards my house.

"No!" He yelled as he pulled his hand out of my grasp, midway up the hill. "I can't he might ask…" He said as he looked at the floor.

"Well you did fall, it's ok." I said as I looked at him and smiled.

"No, no, I'm fine. I have bandages at home…but thanks anyway." He said as he smiled at me.

"Ok, well...bye." I said as I went up to him and hugged him, but he never hugged me back…I pulled out of it and stared at him. "What's wrong don't you know how to hug?" I asked questioningly, he just stared at me and then smiled giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks." He said as he smiled, turned around, and started walking downhill towards his house.

"Hey! What's your name?" I yelled as the boy continued to walk.

"Toshiro!" He yelled back before he stopped, turned his head and smiled at me…

* * *

**Eight Years Later…**

Karin POV

I was late to school…stupid goatchin! He didn't wake me up on time. I continued to run until I turned the corner and ran through the school gates, that read "Karakura Middle School." I ran through the main hallway and pushed the door of my class to the side, revealing a silent class reading and my teacher on her desk.

"You're late again Kurosaki…" The teacher said as she looked at me through the top rim of her glasses, since she was reading a book, and didn't feel like raising her head. She hated me…I just knew it…

"Yea I know, Sorry, Akira-sensei." I said as I bowed, receiving a sigh from her.

"Just sit down and pull out your book." He said as she waved me off with her left hand.

Ring…

I never knew that the day would last so long…I was so happy to be out of school. I quickly ran to Karakura High, in order to catch up with Toshiro. As I made it to the front gate I saw that he was leaning against it, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and his head bowed, his chin resting on his chest.

"You're dad was at it again?" I asked when I poked him softly, once I had reached him, he startled a bit and looked at me nodding.

"I couldn't sleep at all…he decided it was 'beat up mom' night. Tonight's my turn." He said as he picked up his backpack, and started walking towards my house.

"Do you need me to come and pick you up again? Saying that we have a 'last minute project'." I said as I put my hands up to motion out the quotation marks. He looked at the ground and nodded in a 'no'.

"My dad got really mad the last time you did that, and beat me up twice as hard the next night." He said as he looked at me apologetically. "But thanks anyways, I know I can always count on you Karin…" He said as he grabbed my right hand, brought it up his mouth, and kissed it making me blush.

"No problem, I mean what are friends for? We tell each other everything, right?" I said as I looked at him with a smile on my face, I noticed that he hesitated a bit and then nodded in one of his 'happy' smiles.

"Well here we are…" I said as I stopped in front of my house and turned to face him. "Remember if-"

"If you need someone to save you call me, I know, I know." He said as he imitated my voice, which annoyed me and made me give him a right hook on his right arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! I forgot that your dad hit you there last time." I said as I rolled up his sleeve and saw that the almost gone bruise was started to darken once more. Great…I'm such a great friend…

"Don't worry about it…I should've known that you were going to react like that towards my imitation of you." He said as he smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "I would rather something happen to me; before it happened to you…I would kill myself if anything were to happen to you…" He said as he pulled me out of the sudden hug and kissed me on my forehead… He was starting to get taller than me…He pulled his sleeve down, turned around, and started walking downhill towards his house. "See ya tomorrow Karin!" He said as he waved backwards at me.

"Remember!" I yelled at him.

"I will!" He yelled back as he continued to walk downhill and turned right.

**Later that night…**

"Karin, wake-up honey…" I heard a voice say to me, but I refused to get up I wanted to sleep longer. "Karin, wake-up..." I opened my eyes, to find my father looking at me with a worried look in his eyes. I looked past him towards the clock and saw that it read 3:30am.

"What's with the early wake-up-call goatchin?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Something has happened in Hitsugaya's house…" He said before stopping once he saw my reaction. I don't know how fast I ran, and I didn't care that I was only wearing a black tank top and blue boxers, all I know is that within seconds my adrenaline was pumping, and I was in front of Toshiro's house where a swarm of police men were holding people from the neighborhood off. I pushed them aside and walked towards the house until one of the policemen grabbed me by my left arm.

"We can't let you in little girl." He said sternly.

"I need to get in my best friend is in there!" I said frantically as I pulled out of the policeman's grip and started to run up towards Toshiro's door ignoring the policeman's orders and yells of returning. I opened the doors of his house to find Toshiro bleeding on the floor in front of the staircase, and a slam of a door up stairs.

"Shiro…" I said as I shook him lightly,

"Mmm..." He said as he opened his eyes, and looked at me through through black and blue teal orbs.

"Crap…" I said as I grabbed him lifted him up, putting his left arm over my shoulders. Before I opened the door, I heard a scream and a gun-shot. I stopped dead in my tracks, and noticed that there was dead silence. I soon heard a door open and footsteps down the stairs, I turned around to see Hitsugaya's dad clad in black boxers, a black tank top and a blood that was splattered all over his body.

"My son, you're next…" He said as he reached the middle of the staircase and stopped to look at me in a shocked face. "Well I see that he wants you want to join in on the celebration too." said as he smiled at me, and passed his bloodied right hand over his brown hair. I quickly shuffled towards the door and opened it carrying Toshiro and running towards the police. I heard shots being fired but I didn't notice anything until I reached a policeman and handed Toshiro to him. I couldn't help but notice that the policeman man was looking at me with shock. It wasn't until I looked down that I noticed a large blood stain in my abdomen…I've been shot… all the pain started to reach me as the whole world turned black…

The white lights were blinding me; I opened my eyes and closed them again from the fluorescent lighting. But I figured I had to keep them open in order to let them adjust, so I opened my eyes slowly a bit more each time until they were finally open. I looked around and saw white spikes next to my right foot; I didn't know what it was so I shook, moving the spike which turned out to be Toshiro's head. He sat up correctly and wiped his eyes, looking at me and then widening his eyes as if he'd seen a ghost. He then wiped his eyes again and looked at me smiling.

"You're awake." He said as he stood up and walked towards my head. "I'm not dreaming…" He said as he touched my face, smiling as he saw me smile.

* * *

Toshiro POV

I fell asleep hoping that she'd wake-up even though the Dr's said that wouldn't be waking up from the induced come for another two weeks. But I was dreaming…In my dream I replaying that night all over again. When my dad had had too much to drink and had decided to rape my mom in front of me, and beat her up. As she had to watch helplessly as he molested and beat me in front of her. But she wasn't ready to give up. My mom crawled towards my dad's leg and bit it hard making him stop his rampaging fist from hitting my face for the tenth time. He then grabbed her by the hair and pulled me and her towards the staircase. Dropping me in front of it and dragging her through long snow white hair towards the top, I heard a door open the minute dad closed hid bedroom door. I just kept my eyes closed hoping I would die, there was no use in surviving, and I was already losing consciousness. But it was then that I felt a light push on my shoulders. "Shiro…" I knew that voice it was Karin. I had to get her out of here. I tried to tell her to run but all that came out from my mouth when I opened my eyes to look at her worried face was "Mmm…" I heard her say "Crap." and felt that I was being lifted…I lost closed my eyes and all I heard was a gunshot and a scream. I opened my eyes but all I saw was a blur and heard a low and husky voice say, "My son, you're next…" My mind was telling Karin to run but my eyes were closing with more force. "Well I see that he wants you want to join in on the celebration too." My eyes shot open but I couldn't say anything and before long I realized that she was running and I was in the policeman's arms. It wasn't until I saw her that I realized that she had been shot by my father after all. I tried to say something but suddenly there was an earthquake and I saw as the Earth opened up and swallowed her frail body…" I startled as I woke up realizing that the sudden shake must've come from Karin's legs. I wiped my eyes to get rid of the grogginess and looked towards my left to find that Karin had finally woken up, I wiped my eyes again to make sure that I wasn't just day dreaming and realized that she really was awake.

"You're awake." I said as I stood up and walked towards her resting head. "I'm not dreaming…" I said as I touched her soft and pale face, smiling as I saw her smile.

"I guess I am..." I said as she looked at me as if questioning me and my reaction. "What happened? All I remember is-" She stopped before she shifted her gaze from me to her abdomen taking off the covers from her body, opening her dress a bit and viewing her now healed scar that was only three inches long.

"They put you in a sedated coma so that you wouldn't force yourself. That shot missed your liver by a hair's width…" I said as I looked at her scar, and stopped her from covering herself, placing my hand on her stomach and tracing the fine scar. "I'm sorry…" I said as I knelt down on the floor and rested my head on her stomach.

"It's not your fault…don't worry…" She said as she began to brush my hair with her fingers. "It was mine, I ignored the police and wanted to save you so-" I interrupted her sentence with my lips as I began to kiss her deeply, it was after that night that I realized that I loved her…and that I never wanted to be apart from her. I ended our kiss with a small peck on the lips and kissed her on her forehead.

"I thank the Gods everyday that I met you…" I said as I pulled her head towards my chest. "You're my light in this world covered in darkness…I never wanted anything to happen to you…I wanted to-"

"Don't say another word…"She said as she began to cry, pulling me closer to her. After our short moment, I sat down on the chair and held her left hand while looking at her.

"So how long had I been in a coma?" She asked curiously.

"For about two and a half weeks." I said answering her question and receiving shock. She regained her composure by swallowing hard and looked at me smiling shyly.

"That long huh?..." She said before she looked directly at the window, at the sun that was starting to set…

* * *

**A Few Months Later…**

Karin POV

"Court is in session." The guard said as everyone took their seats.

"How do we find the suspect?" The judge said.

"Guilty your honor." Said one of the men that stood up from the crowd on the right.

"Alright, on the count of first degree murder, domestic abuse, rape and molestation, this court finds Sosuke Aizen Hitsugaya guilty, and will serve life in prison." The judge said as he hit the table with his hammer. Toshiro felt like killing the man that made him suffer all his life in the moment that his father passed by handcuffed with two guards on each of his sides, it took all of my strength to hold him down as the said man just smiled at him.

"Calm down Shiro…" I said as I managed to get him to sit down on his seat, standing up before him.

"I just can't believe that they didn't give that man the death penalty…" He said as he put his arms on his knees and head on his hands.

"Don't worry Shiro; he won't hurt you again…" I said as I sat down next to him, and began to rub his back. "I just can't believe that you were also molested on top of being beaten…why didn't you tell me Shiro?" I asked as I looked at his head, which began to sniffle. I saw drops of water fall on the floor and I knew that he was crying.

"I just couldn't tell you…I didn't want you to think that I'm weak or-"

"Shiro you're the toughest guy I know…" I said as I grabbed his face and turned it to face me in order for him to look me in the eyes. "For you to put up with that for so many years…You don't know how brave and strong you are…" I said as soon as I felt I was being pulled into a hug by him.

* * *

**Eight years later…**

Karin POV

"Happy birthday dear Karin-chan, happy birthday to you! Whoo!" Everyone in the Kuchiki household said as they clapped and cheered. Rukia came and gave me a hug while, Ichigo slobbered me with kisses.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles." Uncle Byakuya said as he placed his hand on my right shoulder and grabbed it lovingly.

'_I wish that I'll be very successful and happy with my job as a plastic surgeon in the future…'_ I thought before I blew out the candles that were shaped like a '20'.

"Yay!" Everyone said as they clapped and started to cut the cake before me.

"Karin you've got a call." One of the maids said as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday nee-chan!" Yuzu said happily from the other end.

"Back at cha sis! I really miss you!" I said as I smiled happening to hear her voice, realizing that I missed her physical presence more than anything, after she went abroad and has been in England for two years being in Cambridge University.

"Aww me too! How's everything other there?"

"Well Goatchin is as stupid as ever, Ichigo and Rukia are finally together after years of being SUPER close friends, and I'm finally nearing the end of my medical training with Uncle Byakuya." I said happily.

"Wow, that much huh." She said as she laughed. "Though somethings never change." She said signaling my comment towards dad. "I'm proud and happy for everyone over there."

"Aren't you going to celebrate?"

"I can't I have a HUGE midterm tomorrow that I have to study for badly. I just called to wish you the best."

"Aww, thanks sis. And don't worry you're going to pass that midterm."

"I hope so. Well till Christmas then, I love ya! Take care!"

"Love ya too!" I said as I hung up, and walked towards the dining room table which had plates everywhere with pieces of cake and ice cream on it. I walked towards the table and began to eat, and after a while I began to wait for that person to come by…and wait…and wait…

"Bye Karin!" Shunsui said, being the last one there, and left.

"Bye Shunsui, thanks for stopping by." I said as I walked behind him and closed the door. I decided to go ahead and start cleaning the table. As I walked towards the kitchen I saw that it was 11:00pm, and that jerk still hadn't stopped by. I had completely cleaned the whole table and was about to sit down until I heard a knock on the front door. I walked towards the door and opened it seeing a HUGE gift wrapped in sparkling red wrapping paper and a HUGE purple ribbon on top, the gift was my height, which was pretty impressive since I'm 5'7''.

"Umm." I walked on to the porch and saw Toshiro pop out from behind it.

"Surprise!" He said as he smiled at me and walked towards me with his arms open wide. "Ouch!" He said as I punched him in the gut.

"You're late you idiot." I said aggravated at the fact that most probably he had forgotten and decided to stop by figuring it was never too late to wish your best friend a happy birthday.

"But it's never too late to wish your best friend a Happy Birthday." He said as he stood up still gripping his gut with a frown on his face.

"Fine…" I said as I rolled my eyes, gaining a HUGE grin from his face and a suffocating hug. Toshiro was now 6'2'' and very toned. He was wearing a black tight shirt and dark washed jeans with converse. But his height wasn't the only thing that changed, everything changed…after the trial that put his father in jail he had moved in with my family, and after two years decided to moved alone. In the years that followed he decided to date someone else…which crushed my heart because I always thought that he loved me…after the relationship with his first girlfriend Momo Hinamori, he changed. She had cheated on him, and he found out by walking in on her and a guy named Kira having sex in their apartment, in their bed…that was the straw that broke that broke the camel's back. After that relationship he started to sleep with women every single night, after a while he was getting a reputation as being a womanizer…and since I was only 14 at the time that news hit home…he was nothing like the Shiro I knew and loved…at 18 years old he was a jerk that looked at women as an objects of pleasure, and at 24 he was still the same. I remember that I once asked him why he couldn't stay with one girl, and his response was 'I'm having fun'…I guess that the hole left by his mother's death, his father's abuse and lastly his first girlfriend's unfaithfulness led him in this quest for 'fun'.

"Ouch!" He said as he bent over in pain again at my second punch in the gut. "What was that for?!" He asked as he looked up at me.

"You were suffocating me." I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him. "Were you sleeping with someone until now?" I asked glaring at him suspiciously.

"What's it to ya?" He asked as he stood up smirking while holding his gut. I continued to glare at him. "Alright fine, if you must know, yea I-OUCH!" He yelled after I interrupted his answer with another punch to the gut on the same spot as the other two. He hardly cared about his past anymore. I can't believe he would prefer women over my birthday…I thought as I turned around walked up to the door and slammed it in his face. Why was I still friends with this Toshiro anyways?

Knock…Knock…Knock..

"What?!" I yelled into the door angrily.

"Karin, I'm sorry!" He pleaded from the other side of the door.

"I am too…" I whispered to myself, realizing that I really needed the old Toshiro…"WELL TOO BAD!" I yelled as I started to walk away from the door.

"Karin!...Please!" I heard him say as he knocked two more times.

"What do you want? Don't you wanna go sleep with your random woman?" I said angrily at the door.

"No…I wanted to wish you a Happy 20th Birthday, and I came to bring you a gift." He said apologetically. I hated when he used that tone…It always made me weak…

"Hmm, let me see... You came LATE to the celebration, due to the fact that you were SLEEPING with a woman, and now you come to bring me a GIFT, APOLOGIZE and WISH me a HAPPY BIRTHDAY?!" I said angrily. "I DON'T THINK SO TOSHIRO! YOU KNEW TODAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY BUT YOU CHOOSE TO SLEEP WITH WOMEN RATHER THAN TO SPEND WITH YOUR QUOTE UNQUOTE BEST FRIEND! SINCE IM THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU I WOULD RATHER YOU JUST LEAVE!" I yelled at the door after having vented my frustrations at him.

"Alright I will, but will you please check out the present…I know you'll like it…and if it helps I thought about you when I picked it out." He said through the door after a couple of minutes I heard a car start and drive off. I opened the door, and pushed the present into the house, locking the door behind me. I pushed it towards the living room where I started to unwrap it, being left with a brown cardboard box. I opened the lid, and pulled out all of the decorative tissue paper onto the floor, I grabbed the box and flipped it over revealing a small black box and purple post card that read 'Happy Birthday!' in festive colours. I grabbed the card and opened it, it was one of the musical cards and it played the song 'A Moment Like This'.

_Hey Karin,_

_Most probably if you're reading this you must've forced me to leave. So if I haven't apologized before, I would like to say I'm sorry for not being to your party on time, and for ruining everything all because I wanted to have an hour of sex. I wanted to let you know that you that you are my light in my hours of darkness, my savior, my hero, and most importantly my friend…And I love you with all my heart. And yes, to answer your question, I have a heart._

_Love, Toshiro_

I closed the card after reading and held it close to my chest, and started to laugh at how well he knew me…after all the changes he still happened to know me well…I looked down at the box and picked it up with my right hand, while placing the card on my lap with my left. I quickly brought my left hand up to the box and opened it.

"Oh my gosh!" I was in complete shock; I was looking at the most beautiful present ever. The necklace had a pendent that looked like a dragon fly, the wings were diamond encrusted, and the body was encrusted with my birthstone. The necklace itself was silver and delicate…it was gorgeous…I couldn't believe he had actually bought this for me…He wasn't as awful and thoughtless as I thought. I held the box and card close to my chest and walked out of the living room into the hallway towards the stairs, and eventually into the bedroom I was sleeping in until I finished med school. I got into bed with card and box in hand, removed the sheets, and tucked myself in as I drifted into sleep with a smile on my face…

* * *

**This is the end of Turning back the Pendulum....Or is it?**

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!

Please Review!! =D


	18. Turning Bacl the Pendulum II The Past

**The continuation of Turning Back the Pendulum, this will add on to explanation as to why Karin and Toshiro have a wilted friendship...**

* * *

Karin POV

I was standing along with my graduating med class. Looking out into the crowd I could see Ichigo and Rukia hold hands while smiling and waving at me, Byakuya smiling while holding up his digital camera, and my father making a complete fool of himself (as always) while filming out of a video camera that looked like it belonged in the prehistoric era. A couple of months had passed after my birthday, and nothing had changed other than forgiving Toshiro for being late.

"Now without further a due I would like to present our valedictorian, and youngest of the graduating class," the principal said while standing behind the podium and smiling at the audience, "Kurosaki Karin." He said as he turned to clap at me. I was so nervous I almost tripped, and fell on to the stage. But luckily it didn't happen. I walked towards the principle and bowed, and walked behind the podium to make my speech as is the school's tradition.

"Um…hi." I said as I laughed nervously. "I wasn't really expecting to get this award, but I guess that my grades thought differently." I said as the crowd laughed. "I would really like to thank my family, my mentor Byakuya, and my close friends who have inspired and pushed me through my studies. If it wasn't for them I surely wouldn't have made it this far. Thanks Karakura Med for helping me towards my goal, and thank you principal for supporting all of us students." I said as I clapped bowed once more in front of the principle, and stood up in order to receive my plaque. After I walked back to my position in the stands, on the stage, behind the principal, the graduation continued with more awards and diplomas.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm round of applause to our medical graduates." The principal said as he turned and clapped, and was joined by the standing ovation of parents and guests.

"No it's time to party!" The principal said as he was joined by me and others students in a cheer. I started to walk towards the hall where the graduation was being held, and decided to stop by the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and took off my graduate's cap and gown. Which revealed my shoulder length wavy hair, pink cocktail dress that emphasized all my curves, and had a ton of detail, and dusty pink heels. I was about to walk out until a stall opened to reveal a disheveled Toshiro, followed by the stall door slamming closed. Apparently he had just finished having sex.

"Hey," He said as soon as he noticed me and started walking towards me, "I like what you're wearing."

"Thanks," I said as I looked at him while he continued to walk towards me, "and I like that fact that you look like you've been in a tornado."

"You think you're funny don't cha?" He said as he stopped in front of me and leaned down in order to intimidate me.

"I think I'm very funny actually." I said as I smiled and raised myself up on my tiptoes fighting him back. "But I'd like to cut the jokes for now and go to the dance." I said as I turned around and started to walk out.

"Will you save a dance with me?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes." I said after I stopped and turned my head to the side to smile at him before I continued to walk to the ballroom. As I arrived I realized that it was packed! I mean there wasn't even room to stand.

"Karin! Over here!" Alex said from a table in the right side of the ballroom. I walked towards the friend I had met through school, noticing many stares I was getting.

"Karin." She said as she hugged me. "I love what you're wearing!" She said after we pulled out of our hug.

"Thanks, as do I." I said as I smiled and looked at her. She was wearing a long emerald green gown, with a black lace belt at the waist and a bun type up-do, with only a couple of her black curls purposely out of place.

"Oh stop it." She said as she fanned her hand at me. "Karin, I'd like you to meet my friends Shuuhei, and Tosen." She said as she pointed at the two gentlemen sitting in her table.

"Hi." I said as I extended my hand towards Shuuhei, whom was wearing a black suit, a white button down shirt, and a long black silk tie, his hair was spiked up in a style similar to my brother's the only difference being that Shuuhei's hair was black meanwhile Ichigo's was orange. What was most interesting about him though, was the fact that he had a tattoo on his face along with a scar. Hmm…69? I wonder what that stood for…

"Hello." He said as he shook mine.

"Hello." Tosen said as he stood up and extended his right arm to me.

"Hi." I said once I let go of Shuuhei's hand and extended my arm towards Tosen, whom was wearing a white suit, with a black button down shirt, a white silk tie, and sunglasses. Not to mention his black hair was dreaded, and loose, cascading all the way to his chest. "I like the sunglasses." I said as I let go of his hand.

"Thanks," He said before he sat down again, "the probing lights bother my retinas."

"Oh." I said as I noticed the flashing neon lights.

"Why don't you sit at our table?" Alex asked as she pulled my left wrist and pushed my body into a chair not giving me a chance to answer. "Stay here guys while I get you guys something to drink."

"She didn't even give you a chance to answer huh?" A voice asked me and when I turned my head I realized it was Shuuhei's.

"How did you think we ended up here?" Tosen asked as he removed his sunglasses, revealing hazel eyes, and began to clean them with the table cloth.

"I thought it was your choice."

"Our choice my ass." Shuuhei said before looking at Tosen who rolled his eyes at their luck.

"Oh." I said before I began to laugh. "Well you guys apparently aren't the only one's." I said as I pointed at myself earning a nod from both of them.

"Hey what do you say we ditch this table before she comes back?" Shuuhei asked both of us while smirking.

"I don't think we should. She might track us down." Tosen said as he put his sunglasses back on and looked at Shuuhei.

"Damn you're right." Shuuhei said as he sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"What if we just dance?" I asked out of the blue, grabbing both of their attentions. "It would be easier if, when she came back, we decided to dance and hauled ass into the dance floor. It's so full; I doubt she'll find us." I said as I looked over at the dance floor.

"I like the idea." Tosen said making me turn my head back to the two men.

"I agree." Shuuhei said as he smiled. "I like the way you think Karin."

* * *

Toshiro POV

I had just finished fixing my tie when I started to walk towards the ball room. I opened the door and the place was packed. I tried to find sign of Karin but couldn't as I walked to the tables where food was being served and noticed Alex sitting alone in her table with a long face. Bingo! I walked towards Alex with an extra cup of punch in my hands.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" I asked startling her from her gaze.

"Oh hey Toshiro, I'm good. You?" She asked with a smile.

"You don't look good, I'm fine thank you. If it cheers you up I brought you some punch." I said as I gave her the punch that was in my right hand, and began to drink from the one in my left.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you." She said as she grabbed the cup and took a sip of out of it. "Well I was just ditched for the dance floor."

"By who?" I asked curiously knowing the answer to my question perfectly.

"Karin, Shuuhei, and Tosen." She said as she took another sip.

"Where did they go?" I asked, getting a point from Alex in return. I followed her finger and found her dancing with two guys and one of them, the one with the tattoo, was staring at her as if she were a piece of meat.

"Well I guess I should go and join them." I said enthusiastically as I began to walk, but was stopped by Alex's hand on my shirt.

"You too?" She asked with her eyed pleading. Shit…

"Hold on." I said as I turned to walk towards the table and saw a very nervous and shy blonde that was in my Anatomy class. What was his name again?...Kuba?...Karu?....Kirk?...K-K?...As I neared the table one of his friends neared the table.

"What's up Kira?"

KIRA!!

"Hey Kira." I said as I approached him.

"T-T-Toshiro, how are you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine, but I need you to do me a favor if you don't mind." I said as I grabbed him in a side hug and began to walk him towards Alex's table.

"I want you to keep this fine lady company." I said as I neared the table.

"Hey Alex, I brought you some company," I said as I stood in front of her, making her turn her head towards me and the man underneath my left arm, "his name is Kira, Kira this is Alex." I said while introducing both of them, earning silent nods and smiles. "Alright now that everyone's acquainted I've got to go." I said as I made my way towards the DJ to make a special request for my entrance.

* * *

Karin POV

I was dancing with Shuuhei and Tosen when all of a sudden the music stopped and everyone started getting into a circle, but when I attempted to get into one, the circle opened towards where I was standing. In the middle I could see Toshiro smiling as he loosened his tie, and pointed at me. I felt a blush come to my cheeks, due to the fact that he just stood there with no music pointing at me while the whole graduated student body stared.

"YOU KNOCK ME OFF OF MY FEET AW BABY! HOOO!" Toshiro screamed as "The Way You Make Me Feel" began to play and he started to dance towards me.

"What are you doing?!" I said in a hushed tone as he began to dance like MJ around me.

"I'm dancing…" He said as he mouthed out 'the way you make me feel, you really turn me on'.

"No shit Sherlock. I mean why are you doing this?" I asked as I stopped him and pulled him close to me, making the whole crowd 'whooo!' and whistle.

"Hey I was just expecting a smile, not this." He said as he smiled at me and our close proximity. "Ouch!" He said as he bowed holding onto his gut which I happened to punch, as I walked away. The music continued and he quickly stood up and continued to follow me while dancing.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" I yelled in order for him to hear me, but that only made him smile and continue his game.

"Only if you dance with me." He said as he spun around and stopped in front of me with our chest's almost touching.

"Alright…" I said as I rolled my eyes and began to dance with him, but decided to make it fun. "Only if you can keep up…" I said before the song ended, and as if the speakers heard me the next song that played was "Catch My Breath". I began to mouth out the words 'Oooh, I'm starting to believe that I'm way too much for you.' as I began to pop and lock earning a competitive smirk from his face. It was like this the whole night until a slow song came on. Just my luck it had to be "Hero". I was about to turn around and walk off the dance floor until Toshiro grabbed my left wrist and spun me around landing on his chest.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?" He said as he sang along with the song, but I knew that he was really asking the question.

"Yes." I said as I looked up at him and grabbed his left shoulder with my right hand, and his right hand with my left, and he put his left hand on my waist. But instead of letting it rest there, he wrapped it around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that it would be like a hug.

"I just want to hold you, Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight…" He said as he leaned into my ear at the same time the song said it.

"You're so cheesy." I said as laughed, closed my eyes, and rested my head on his chest. At least I can have my old Toshiro back for a little while…right? I spoke too soon, because the song ended and was followed by "Bad". Toshiro started to push my away, and I complied completely getting out of his arms.

"I have something I have to tell you." He said still standing close to me.

"What?" I said as I began to crossed my arms across my chest, knowing the reason why he made a spectacle.

"I'm going to make a business venture, and was thinking that a partnership with you would be great. I mean both of us would make a ton of money, and successful." He said as he grabbed me by my waist and began to walk me to towards the entrance of the ball room in order to talk.

"What is this business venture exactly?" I asked looked at him suspiciously.

"It's our own practice as plastic surgeons, but not here."

"Then where?"

"In Miami." He said as he smiled at me stopped when both of reached the door frame of the ball room.

"Miami? That's a bit far don't ya think?" I asked thinking about the possibilities of success.

"It is, and the competition is tough, but once you've made it there you've made it everywhere literally." He said as he smiled convincingly. "So what do you think?" He asked me.

"I don't know…" I said as I looked to the side.

"Aww come on Karin-chan, it won't be fun without you." He said as he used the childhood nickname he used to address me as and pouted.

"Alright fine…" I said as I sighed in defeat, earning a tremendous smile from Toshiro, as he jumped up once and hugged me.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you…" He said as he whispered in my ear, and soon released me. "Hey, why aren't you wearing my necklace?" He asked looking at me curiously, while folding his arms across his chest.

"It's because it didn't match with the outfit." I lied, the true reason was because I now treasured it as one of the last shreds of my Toshiro…old Toshiro, and didn't want to lose it or damage it.

"Well, alright. But I want to see you wear it tomorrow." I said as he unfolded his arms and scratched the back of his head. "So-"

"You asked me to dance because you were jealous weren't ya?" I asked as I looked at him straight in the eye.

"What makes you think that?" He asked as he looked away from my gaze.

"Because that would be the only reason why you would embarrass me in public like that." I said as I began to walk away from him.

"Hey Karin, wait I-"

"Whatever Toshiro…just be happy I agreed to the partnership." I said as I walked back into the ball room, as began to cry. He always wanted to be close to me and yet he was always with someone else…what was the use in trying to be nice to him all the time if he was going to end up breaking my heart over and over again…what was the use in crying about him? I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and took a personal vow to never cry for him…

* * *

**This is the end of Turning Back the Pendulum. **

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

Please review!!


	19. Breakunevenly

**Hello my readers, I know it's been a while but I have been majorly busy and to tell you the truth I kinda didn't want to continue this story as well as the other stories (I'm known for never finishing anything) but this past week has inspired me to write! And also I have been receiving many e-mails telling me that readers are placing this story into their favs, so I kinda felt bad and would feel ultimately guilty for not continuing a story that people apparently love to read, so here you are people the next chapter! (Btw for those of you readers who leave me reviews, let me tell you that I do read them even though I never reply (deeply sorry for not replying) and that it's ultimately the reviews that push me to write so thank you people! Because if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have written this chapter.)**

**side note: A review from about I'd say two weeks ago, I'm not really sure, pointed out a mistake that I made in the previous chapters so I wanted to clarify it. I'm currenlty going to label it the 'Two Aizens' issue.**

**The Aizen that is Toshiro's father is still in jail facing a life sentence.**

**The Aizen that was with Toshiro's fiance is a totally different Aizen. (I'd like to think of that Aizen as the Mario Lopez from Nip/Tuck)**

**I'm sorry for the confusion that the 'Two Aizens' issue may have caused but apparently when I was writing this I didnt bother looking back (which I sometimes forget to do) so please don't kill me.**

* * *

Toshiro POV

I woke up to blinding white rectangles. Where was I? Was I even alive? Was I in heaven? Because if I was I sure as hell didn't belong here for all the shit I've done…

I closed my eyes and started to open them slowly in order to let them adjust and know where I truly was. Once I managed, I realized I was in a large white room…it was so clean, and cold I'd say that I was in the-

"So you're finally awake. Welcome ." A feminine voice said from my right interrupting my thoughts, I turned my head at breakneck speed…shit was I going to feel that later. She was dressed in blue scrubs, and was apparently adjusting an I.V. flow…so I was at the hospital. She was quite attractive with her porcelain skin tone, her long dirty blonde hair which was picked up in a high ponytail and stopped at her waist, even though the scrubs on her were baggy I could tell that she had a body, a nice ass, nice tits, a pretty face, she was perfect.

"Sorry to ask but, how-"

"You've been in here for a week, after you're first visit we put you into a sedative coma since you were showing signs of stress which was interfering with the healing process." She said as she turned her focus from the I.V. to my face and gave me a radiant white smile, which also showcased her full lips. She leaned down and grabbed the clipboard on the small table next to the bed that I was laying on.

"Thanks." I said as I turned my head towards my body in order to look at the damaged that was done to my body even though I somehow couldn't remember what exactly happened. I was a loose white gown and was tucked in tight, the bed was twin sized, and I only had an I.V. on my right arm. As I looked at my left arm it had bruising…I guess they had injected me so much in that arm they had to switch. I turned my head and was about to conform my assumptions, but once I laid eyes on the nurse I immediately saw Karin. I looked down at my body and looked again at the nurse and it was Karin. I needed to sit up, I needed to hold her, I needed her, as I tried to sit up I felt a stab of pain on both of my arms and an acidic burn in my abdominal area, after trying my arms completely gave out and I fell on my back, feeling the cold sweat break out on my forehead.

"You mustn't force yourself. Even though you're out of the red zone you still need a couple more days to be at 100%." The nurse said as I closed my eyes, I heard a couple of light and quick footsteps and soon felt a velvet-like fabric on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Karin, this time she was pat drying my forehead sweat. "There you go." She said as she smiled and walked towards the left corner of the room, towards the stainless steel trashcan, stepped on the foot pedal, and threw out the towel.

"What's your name?" I asked as I watched Karin walk back to the stand pick up the clipboard and stop to look at me.

"My name is Karin."

"What?" I said as I looked at her and closed my eyes tightly in order to make sure I wasn't losing it.

"I said my name is Kara." She said, after I opened my eyes and finally saw the blonde nurse instead of Karin.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." I said as I tried to smile, but judging by the expression that she gave most probably it looked broken.

"Trust me it was mine." She said as she turned around and walked quickly towards the white door on the mid left side of the room, placing her hand on the silver knob, and shortly stopped and turned around to look at me again. "The Dr will be with you shortly." She said with a smile as she turned to face the door once again, opened it and walked out quickly as the door slowly closed with a thud.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked myself aloud as I closed my eyes again while laying my head on the pillow correctly instead of towards the side. Instead of seeing darkness, all I saw was Karin's crying face…She was angry and disappointed…She wasn't smiling at me…What had I done?...She began to walk away and she turned around and stared at me, her nose had become a rosy pink, her cheeks were flushed red, her eyes were red rimmed and were still jutting out tears, as they slid down her smooth porcelain face and dripped on her shirt, she opened her mouth and said something that I couldn't hear and closed the door…everything after that became blurry. I opened my eyes, was that all I could remember? I soon heard a knock on the door, and saw that the knob was turning, peeked his head through the crack, smiled, and then opened the door fully, letting himself in and closing it behind him. He looked down at the clipboard that he was holding in his right arm against his body and smiled.

"So," Ukitake said as he grabbed a small chair on the far upper left corner of the room and pulled it up to my bedside, "How are ya Toshiro?" He said as he gave me a smile and looked down at his clipboard. "Judging by your health, it seems that you're progress is fantastic!" He said happily as he placed the clipboard on the small table on the left side of my head. I tried to smile but judging by the reaction that he gave me, he figured out that I wasn't doing so well. "What's up?" He asked seriously, placed his elbows on his knees and placed his jaw on his folded hands.

"Do I look that bad?" I said sarcastically, as I tried to figure out what was up myself, but Ukitake only gave me a grim expression. "It's nothing." I said as I turned my head to face the ceiling and closed my eyes as I tried to figure out what the hell happened.

"Well your expression seems to say otherwise, and Karin didn't walk out of this room a week ago looking as if it was nothing." Ukitake said as I opened my eyes as the memories flooded back in sequential order. I turned my face to look at him and received a smile in return. "Bingo," He said as he erased his smirk, and turned serious. "Tell me what happened."

"What happened just came back to me…" I said as I closed my eyes. "I guess, I should start from the beginning." I said as I sighed and methodically looked over everything that had just come back to me…shit, I'm such a fucking idiot…

* * *

Karin POV

I was sitting on my queen sized bed the whole night, and was holding my wooden framed alarm clock in my hands as I watched the hours pass by. The sunlight was starting to wash over the dark peach drapes that I had over the large reading window towards the left side of my room. I looked around and noticed that everything was solemn and quiet. My dresser that was placed on the wall directly in front of my bed had designs that I hadn't noticed when I bought the dark cherry wood piece. The armoire next to it had a completely different pattern, and the closet door that was to the right of both pieces was white, which blended with the color of the wall and the wall opposite, while the other two were painted red…red…a scarlet red…the red that was all over Ran…

"_How was she killed?" I asked as I looked at the coroner who was walking with me down the hall towards the room where Ran was residing in. Everything was so white; it felt as if I were walking into an asylum._

"_Apparently she was beaten and then pushed down the stairs. She suffered a massive hemorrhage, and internal bleeding. Her brain swelled in order to try to relieve the pressure, but it continued to swell, and the ambulance could only do so much when they arrived, but…" But it was too late…She let it hang, she didn't need to tell me…I already knew what would happen…she tried to say it calmly as she could as looked at me with a face that read 'I'm sorry for your loss'…it was times like this when I hated pity. As we began to get closer to the room I began to slow down, while the coroner continued to walk forward, her white lab coat flapping due to the speed she used as she was walking, the flaps showed off her white baggy scrubs, and her black straight hair in its ponytail moved from side to side, white contrasted with her very serious demeanor and porcelain skin. She was about five feet ahead of me when she stopped turned to the left, grabbed the silver door knob that belonged to the white door, opening it and waiting silently by the door. Once I caught up to her, I slowly turned and saw Rangiku's body laying on the metal slab that posed as the bed and examination table for all the dead bodies that were sent to the coroner's, and she had a thin white sheet covering her up to her clavicles. She had been cleaned up and was as pale as the surrounding walls and floors of the room, the only sign of her live vibrancy was her strawberry blonde hair which had also been dulled…Does death just dull everything? "Do you want to see all of her?" The Coroner that had opened the door for me said as she walked in front of me towards Rangiku and was leaning over her in order to lift the sheet._

"_Don't touch her!" I said a bit louder than what I had intended to. I walked slowly towards her and looked at her closely, she looked so…peaceful…almost happy. "Do you have any scissors?" I asked as I lifted my head and looked up at the coroner which was still shocked at the sudden yell._

"_Yes." She said as she turned around and opened the white cabinets behind her, grabbed the large silver scissors, and closed the cabinet, walking quickly towards me. _

"_Thank you." I said sincerely as I looked into her eyes, she looked at me smiled and nodded. I turned my attention back to Rangiku as I leaned in and kissed her forehead. I grabbed the scissors, a strand of hair and cut it off placing it in my dark wash skinny jeans' pocket. I looked at the coroner and gave her the scissors._

"_Would you like to have her buried or cremated?" She asked as she placed the scissors in the silver sink that was underneath the cabinets. _

"_Cremated." I said as I turned around and walked towards the door that remained open, stopping in order to look back at Rangiku's body for one last time before she became nothing but powder. _

The alarm started to ring, I turned my attention back to the clock and turned it off, it was 8:30 a.m. I placed it on the nightstand to my right, and turned my legs towards the edge of my bed where the balls of my bare feet grazed the cold floor. I bowed my head and took a deep breath before I jumped off my bed and walked towards the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror; my hair was in the same style it had been for a week now, as well as my clothes. I picked it up and washed my face. As I finished brushing my teeth, I turned the water to hot and let it flow down the drain while the steam filled the entire bathroom fogging up the mirror. I turned the dial, stopping the flow, opened the cabinet that was under the sink, grabbed a towel and dried my face. I placed the used towel in the marble sink and stared at the fogged mirror. The blurred vision of me…It was funny how I was kind of scared to look at myself and see how much damage her death had caused my body…It was blurred…I was about to wipe the mirror when I heard a knock on the door. Crap…He was here…On cue, as it has been…I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door to Renji, I quickly turned around and left it open and he came in and closed it behind him like it has been for the past week, it had grown routine for us…

"I brought food." He said as he walked to kitchen…routine, huh?…it was funny how I always used to love having an everyday routine…but at this point I loathed the routine…and placed it on the granite countertop of the island. I didn't even have to tell him where everything was anymore, he knew where everything was by memory…I can't stand the routine anymore…I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the living room and turned on the TV, putting it on mute the minute I saw the images of the CNN news. "It's an omelet from IHOP, with a side of hash browns." He said as he gave me a plate and sat down next to me on my leather couch.

"Thanks." I said as I placed the plate on the coffee table…I wasn't hungry…as always…maybe I should start eating?...I tried to look at the food but I felt nauseated the minute I tried to imagine the taste…

"When are you leaving to New York?" He asked as he turned his attention towards the TV, since he already knew that I hated when he stared at me…Just because I felt guilty…I had hurt him, and asked him for help even though I had turned down our date and had yelled at him to leave me alone…and yet he was still there for me, had it been Toshiro he would have walked out since he thought of me as strong-willed…even if I cried Toshiro wouldn't have cared…because that's the way he has become the way he has been for over 4 years…he wouldn't change…

"I haven't called…" I said in almost a whisper. I stood up and began to walk towards the hall.

"Wait." Renji said making me stop in my tracks and turn around to face him. "Do you want me to call?" He asked as he stood up and reached into his right jeans' pocket.

"I…"

"You don't have to thank me or pay me back…promise." He said as he smiled sweetly. All I could do was nod, how many times did I have to hurt him?...why was he still around me, while I felt like this?...why? I began to walk upstairs and just jumped into my bed and wrapped my arms around my knees. After some time I heard a knock on my room's door. I sat up and saw Renji leaning on my door, staring at me. "I got us first class tickets to New York for tomorrow at around 9:00 a.m." He said as he walked towards my bed and sat down next to me. "In short that means we gotta be there at 6:00 a.m." I felt like asking him why he was accompanying me…but I didn't have the heart to say anything at that point... "I'm going with you in order to support you…I know she was like family to you…" He said almost as if reading my mind, as he put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest…I didn't want to move…I didn't even want to cry…but somehow whenever I was with Renji that's all I did…

* * *

Renji POV

I was staring at the ceiling, as I have been for hours now…Karin's breathing was finally even which meant that she had fallen asleep after crying for hours…as she had been doing for a week…I lifted my right arm, and made sure not to disturb Karin's sleep, and took a look at my watch, 3:30pm…as always…I slowly lifted her torso, as I sat up slowly, and placed her on the bed gently. Once I stood up, I stretched out my shirt in order to loosen up the white t-shirt that was now stuck on my body due to Karin's tears; I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead as she continued to sleep...

_Alright, I'm looking good, let's go. I walked out of my apartment and walked towards the elevator, walking in and pressing the button that lead to Karin's floor. Once it rung, I made sure I looked good once more in the very reflective walls of the elevator and walked towards her door, making sure I had a tight grip on the bouquet of roses that I was going to give her. I lifted my left arm, and was about to knock with my fist until-_

"_Go away!" I heard a rather hoarse yell from inside. What the fuck was going on? Did someone break in?_

"_Karin." I said as I continued to knock but all I got was the same response. "KARIN!" I yelled as I got began to have cold sweats and was beginning to think of all the situations that were happening in her penthouse. The door suddenly opened to a tear stricken Karin. He face was flushed, her nose was rosy, her eyes bloodshot and spilling tears that fell down her smooth rosy cheeks and ended up wetting the plaid shirt that she had worn the day of the restaurant. As I looked down I noticed that she was still wearing her dark wash skinny jeans of the other day, the only thing that was different was that her ponytail was now messed up and she was barefoot. "K-Karin?" I asked scared of her reaction._

"_I thought I told you to leave." She said in a low tone._

"_But why would I-"_

"_JUST LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" She yelled as she looked into my eyes, and I noticed that the steady flow of tears had increased._

"_I'm not leaving." I said as I let the bouquet of roses fall to the ground and steadily approached her, she slowly started walking backwards and shaking her head from side to side._

"_You have to go." She said in almost a whisper, pleadingly at me._

"_I'm not leaving; even if you force me out I'll still be standing here." I said as I stared at her intently, she looked at me and then bowed her head as the tears started hitting the floor making very small puddles. Her knees buckled and she covered her face with her hands as she began to sob loudly. I immediately took off my dress coat and placed it on her shoulders and carried her in order for her to stand and hugged her tightly…all she did was grip my shirt tightly and sob even louder…that's all she did as we stood there for hours…I didn't care about anything anymore…I just wanted her to somehow feel better…_

I was climbing down the stairs when I heard the house phone start to ring. I quickly ran towards the kitchen and grabbed the white phone from the stand on the wall, and pressed on the talk button, without bothering to even look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard a machine that had steady beeps…was this call from the hospital?

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"After I told her that she said that she might not want to work with or see me again…I don't know what to do…" I said as I finished the story, opened my eyes, and looked up at the white popcorn ceiling.

"You? You don't know what to do?" After asking that question Ukitake started to laugh as if someone was tickling him to death. I turned my head to the right in order to look at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked seriously as I glared at him, and wondered what he found so funny about my grim predicament.

"Apparently you haven't heard yourself." He said as he wiped the tears that had formed on the corners of his eyes with the back of his left hand while he placed his right on his stomach. "You're the most infamous womanizer, and yet when it comes to Karin you never know what to do? You've got to be kidding me." He said as he opened his freshly wiped eyes and smile at me.

"Sadly I'm not." I said sternly as I glared at him and turned my head in order to stare at the ceiling again.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, it was just funny." Ukitake said as he pat my right arm lightly. I sighed and decided it was best not to get stressed out…after all I had to get completely healed in order to make it up to Karin. "I don't know what to tell you…you sir, have gotten yourself into a clusterfuck of a situation." Ukitake said, making me open my eyes and stare at his face which was currently looking out the window. After a long period of silence he sighed and shifted his gaze back at me.

"Wait! Don't tell me that the man with the plan can't come up with a plan! You've got to be kidding me!" I said sarcastically as I imitated his voice, but soon stopped once I realized that he was serious.

"I really can't come up with anything…I think the only way to get her back into your partnership and back into your life would be to beg…not that it would work as well…most probably knowing Karin she would literally just kick you in the face…she's a very tough cookie you know." Ukitake said after he finished the analyzation of my situation. I could've come up with that shit on my own. "At this point…I'd only recommend to try your best and not get hurt…even though the second part would be inevitable-"

"Are you trying to give me advice, or are you trying to get me stressed out." I said seriously as I glared at him, due to the fact that all he was mentioning was me getting my ass whooped.

"Well if anything charm her." Ukitake said as he stood up and began to push the chair that he had been sitting on back towards the wall.

"That's an unlikely suggestion coming from you…" I said as I shifted my gaze from his back to the ceiling.

"I know it is…" He said as he walked back and stood next to the bed, "but right now we are seriously running out of options…wait! I've got an idea!" Ukitake said as he looked up at the ceiling as if imagining his very own personal light bulb going off…I swear there's times when I seriously doubted his state of mind…"I know what to do…but you'll need to act out your part as well in order for this to work." He said as he took one more look at the clipboard and walked towards the left side of my bed quickly grabbed the hospital phone and dialing the numbers so fast all I heard was a very long single beep.

"Alri-"

"Shh!" He said as he heard the phone being picked up, and then his face turned serious. "Hi, I'm , is Karin home?...really?...can you give her a message…oh that would be great…no, thank you…alright, have a nice day." He said as he hung up and walked slowly toward the right side of my bed and picked up his clipboard.

"Sorry to ask so vulgarly but, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" I asked louder than what I had intended and in the end only received the same look that Ukitake had gotten the minute that he heard the phone being answered.

"Apparently Karin wasn't there…" He said as he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" I said making him stop the minute he had placed his hand on the silver door knob, "we can try again tomorrow right?" I asked and once Ukitake turned around I knew something was up.

"She has apparently moved on, there was a man that answered the phone." He said as he turned to face the door, opened it, and walked out. I was so shocked that the only thing that brought me back to reality was the sound of the door closing…there was no way…she can't be dating someone…that's not true…

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Plz review!!**

**(Thank you for those whom have always reviewed you guys are amazing!!!)**


	20. Is it really over?

Karin POV

I was slowly packing everything in my office, and was almost finished with the packing except for a picture that was on my desk that I hadn't touched ever since I came back from New York. As I walked towards the picture I quickly grabbed it and held it towards my heart. It was a picture of me and Rangiku at Tao's bar…we were so happy…and I didn't even want to go but she had made me…I removed the picture from my chest slowly and looked at it.

"Oh…" I said in a whispered choked sob as everything became blurry.

"_Karin? You have to do it." Renji said as he stood about two feet behind me. I was shaking, I couldn't…I just didn't have the guts to throw Ran's ashes to the sea…as I turned around I saw that Renji was wearing a black tux, black sunglasses, his hair was picked up, and he was barefoot. _

"_I-I need a moment alone please." I said as I looked at him and then looked down on the rocky ledge that I was on. _

"_Alright, I'll wait for you in the car," Renji said as he turned around and walked away towards the parking lot. Once I couldn't hear his footsteps, I walked slowly off the rocky ledge and began to walk on the shore of the beach. I looked down at my bare feet because I still couldn't find it in me to let her go._

"_Karin…" I heard a serious voice call out. When I looked up I saw Ran wearing a white loose dress, with a full pregnant belly. "You can't hold on to me forever." She said as she smiled and continued to walk towards me. I felt my eye blur and hot tears roll down my face. "Honey, let me go." She said as she wiped off my tears. _

"_Alright," I said as I wiped another tear that fell from my face and walked towards the shore, getting hit by the cold icy waves that foamed. I continued to walk until the water hit just below my knees, below my black herve ledger dress. I opened the silver can, and dropped the top carelessly in the water. I tilted the can, and grabbed a handful of grey ash as I threw it into the ocean. "Goodbye."_

"Karin?" I heard Sandra say as she knocked softly on the door.

"Just a second." I said as I quickly wiped the fresh tears from my eyes, walked over to the opened box and placed the picture inside. "Come in."

"The last box huh." Sandra said silently as she stared at it.

"Yep pretty much."

"Oh Karin, please don't go…" Sandra said as she looked up at me with teary eyes as they began to stream down her cheeks, and jump off of her jaw line onto her yellow blouse leaving an imprint.

"Sandra-"

"I just…I'm going to miss you too much." Sandra said as she walked towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Me too." I whispered as I rubbed her back and began to feel tears come on. "Well," I said as I pulled Sandra away from me softly and looked at her face, wiped her tears off with my thumbs. "You're going to make me cry if we continue like this." I said softly receiving a soft laugh from Sandra.

"I'm sorry Karin." She said as she looked down towards the floor.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about." I said as I lifted her chin up to face me with my right hand as my left hand held on to her right shoulder. "If you ever need company or anybody to talk to just know that I'm always going to be there for you. You got that?" I asked softly as Sandra began to cry again and nodded 'yes' softly.

"Well then let's go." I said as I let her go, grabbed the medium sized cardboard box, turned around and saw my office for the last time before I walked out of the door into the hallway.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I walked into Tao hotel's bar and was expecting to find Adrian working the bar and was surprised when I found a man working at the bar.

"Excuse me, where is Adrian?" I asked as I approached the bar and leaned on the granite countertop.

"She's on a break, something about consulting a surgeon." He said as he stared at me.

"Shit!" I said louder than I expected attracting attention to myself. I quickly calmed down and looked up at the man, smiling. "Thank you." I said as I walked away from the bar and out the two automatic doors towards my car.

* * *

Karin POV

"This is the last one." Renji said as he carried the last box into my living room.

"Thank you." I said as I walked into the living room with a tall glass of icy cold water in my hand cradled by a paper towel.

"Don't mention it." Renji said as he saw me walk towards him and grabbed the glass, giving me a nod of thanks before finishing it.

"How can I repay you?" I asked as he finished the cup and handed it to me.

"Well there is one way…a date."

"Renji, I-"

"I promise I'll make it worth your-"

"I don't think I can afford to go on a date right now." I said as I interrupted him and walked over to the kitchen.

"Please Karin," I heard him say behind me as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Alright." I said once I placed the glass cup into the sink and turned around to face him.

"Really?" He said with the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Yes re-"

"YES!" Renji said as he jumped into the air. Once he landed he grabbed me by the waist and carried me above his shoulders, placing me down as quickly as he had carried me. "I promise you'll have a good time." He said as he hugged me tightly and kissed me right cheek softly before running out the door and closing it. I touched the cheek that he had kissed and I could feel the warmth of the kiss as if he were still on it.

"He's so happy." I said as I giggled and walked towards the door to lock it. "I guess I will have a good time."

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I walked quickly into the office; I needed to know if Karin had finally come back. "Hey Sandra, did-"

"You have a patient waiting for you inside your office Dr." Sandra said before I even finished the sentence.

"Alright, thanks." I said quickly as I opened the door to the hallway and walked towards my office finding Adrian on the left wall admiring a painting of a naked woman that I have. Her hair was down in loose curls, and she was wearing a tight black strapless dress.

"Hey…" I said as I walked near her.

"What do you think she's scared of?" She asked as she stared at the picture of the woman, whom was crouched, covering the front of her body, even though it wasn't visible, and looking back over her left shoulder at the audience.

"I don't know, but she's most probably scared of the fact that women as sexy as you exist." I said as I began to kiss her right shoulder. I felt her move as she moved away from me and walked over to the front of my desk and sat down on the chair.

"I didn't come to see you for sex; I came to see you for an operation." She said seriously. I quickly walked towards the back of my desk and sat down to face her.

"Do you want to make your breasts bigger? I mean they are amazing to begin with but D's would make you sexier." I said as I grabbed my pen and was going to write it down.

"No, I'm not here for that." She said seriously as she stared at me. She stood up completely and stared at me seriously. "Would you sleep with me and love me no matter how I looked like?"

"I thought that that was clear that night." I said as I stared at her amused.

"Well…I want you to turn me into a man." She said as she looked at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"You said you'd still love-"

"Let's get this clear, I'm not gay." I said as I stood up and stared at her seriously.

"I'm not a woman, I'm a gay man." She said as she held her hand close to her chest.

"What?" I said as I sat down flabbergasted.

"Not even my gynecologist knows." She said as she looked at me seriously. "Let me explain, I have always been pretty. Even as a teenager I looked more like a woman than a man. I would always associate myself with all the girls and talk about all the guys. So once I turned 21 I went to a plastic surgeon and became Adrian. But lately I haven't been feeling as though I am a woman. And our encounter proved to me that I'm a man, I'm not meant to be a woman, I-"

"So let me get this straight you came here to ask me to turn you into a man? And to tell me that I fucked a gay man? Get the fuck out of here." I said menacingly as I stared at her.

"So you're telling me that if I were Adrian the woman you'd still be straight, but if I became Adrian the man you'd be considered a fag." She said as s leaned on my table.

"No, I'm saying that in my mind if you were Adrian the man you'd have a bloody nose right now." I said seriously as I stared her and watched her put her right index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose.

"So you're not going to give me what I want as a patient."

"Of course not, and I don't ever want to fucking see you, hear from you, or know that you exist now can you please get out of fucking office now before I call the cops." I said as I raised my voice a little bit too much. She quickly turned around and walked out of my office slamming the door behind her. I leaned on my desk, placed my elbows on my desk and placed my head on my hands. I grabbed the phone and called Sandra extension. "Sandra can you please put Karin on the line." I demanded as I felt a headache coming on.

"Sorry Dr but she left." She said rather seriously.

"What do you mean she left?" I asked considering her serious tone.

"She no longer works h-" I didn't even let her finish her sentence as I slammed the phone on the receiver, stood up from my chair, opened my door, and ran down the hallway towards Karin's door. Once I opened the door aggressively and let the back of the door slam into the wall, I saw that everything was gone, even the name plate. I quickly closed the door, ran down the hall, opened the door that led to the waiting room and stopped in front of Sandra's desk. Sandra was typing something into the computer, and was wearing her hair up, a yellow blouse, and what seemed like a grey high waisted skirt. I turned my gaze onto the counter top and once I felt her gaze on me I began to speak.

"Where is she?"

"Dr she doe-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" I asked angrily outraged at the fact that she of all people would leave my side.

"She's at home, b-" I turned around not bothering to listen to the rest of Sandra's sentence as I ran towards the emergency exit door and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Karin POV

I was in my grey shirt, that stopped at about three inches from the end of my bra, revealing my stomach, white shorts with blue plaid patterns, and my white Nike socks. I was about to go to attempt to go to sleep since I hadn't been able to sleep for one night ever since...I couldn't even think about her as I began to feel the hot tears run down my cheeks…"Why do I always have to cry?" I wiped my tears and was about to crawl into bed when I heard a loud knock at the door. I quickly walked out of my room, into the hallways and downstairs towards the door before there was another loud knock. "Coming!" I said loudly as I finally reached the door and opened it, revealing the man that I wanted to avoid. He was leaning on the wall, and was wearing a white button down shirt, black slacks and black leather shoes.

"I've come to talk to you about your position." He said as he looked at me and stared into my eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about Toshiro, I-"

"Maybe we cou-"

"Maybe we could nothing!" I said as I interrupted him. "The mute finally speaks! Just so you know when I said I wanted nothing to do with you I meant it. And I want to Thank you. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A PLAYER! THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO RUTHLESSLY AMBITIOUS AND FOR SCREWING WITH ALL OUR PATIENTS! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADEW GOODBYE!" I yelled as I closed the door in his face, but to my luck, he stopped it, opened it, came in and slammed it shut behind him.

"We need to talk." He said as he turned around to face me.

"Toshiro I'm not coming back."

"Yes you are. We've worked too hard to get here and even though you won't admit it you need me, just like I need you." He said to which I looked at him with surprise and began to turn around before he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. "Now listen, you're the saleswoman, the planner, you're the talent, we fit, we always have."

"You'll be fine without me." I said as I tried to get him off of me but failed due to the fact that his grasp got tighter. "You can find another partner easily, you don't need me." I said as I finally got out of his grasp and began to walk down the hallway towards my stairs.

"You think this big move of yours will be easy?" He said as he followed me, making me stop at the top of the staircase, turning around to face him as my left hand rested on the railing. "Here," He said as he grabbed something in his back pocket and pulled out a frame with a dollar in the middle. "The first dollar we ever made, isn't it charming?" He asked sarcastically showing me the frame and dollar, before he lifted his knee and held the frame flat breaking it in half once his knee made contact with the frame. He threw the dollar and the remnants of the frame at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOSHIRO?" I screamed as he rolled up our first dollar in his right hand.

"I'll be keeping this as a part of our settlement." He said as he placed the dollar in the right front pocket of his slacks.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You know what I'm not going to listen to your bullshit anymore." I said as I turned around and was going to take the last step but was grabbed by Toshiro as he grabbed me by the waist and carried me over his right shoulder towards my bedroom, slamming me on my bed. Once I opened my eyes I saw that he was above me with both of his arms on the sides of my head.

"You signed a contract with me, a corporation contract with me, and in case you forgot the contract states that if the corporation is dissolved which I see now that it is, his/her partner has to buy the other out." He said as he stared at me seriously.

"I don't know what's so hard about wanting a clean start Toshiro, I-"

"Tough shit! You've got one week to pay up, if not I'm getting a lawyer and I'll come after your home, your car, and maybe even your future investments." He said as he continued to hold me down.

"I just want-"

"TRY ME!" He yelled after interrupting me. I quickly went ahead and slapped him across the right side of his face. Making him get off me and look at me in shock.

"No one yells at me." I said menacingly. "I care who the fuck you are but you are NO ONE TO DECIDE WHATEVER THE FUCK I DO WITH MY LIFE!" I yelled as I stood up straight…there was only a foot away from us but it felt as if there was a mile…what just happened?...He nodded his head from side to side and exhaled.

"So th-"

"Get out," I said quietly enough for him to hear me.

"Look-"

"I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled amazed at the fact that I would ever yell at him. He slowly backed away, turned around and then walked out into the hallway and down the stairs until I finally heard the door slam. My legs began to tremble non-stop and then I just collapsed on the floor and began to cry…

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I pressed the button to go down to the lobby, and pressed my forehead against the left wall of the elevator…I can't believe that Karin said that…does she really mean it?...

"_Toshiro come over here,"_

"_Yes dad," I said as I walked slowly and scared towards what awaited me._

'Ding'

I opened my eyes the minute that the elevator doors and began to walk, I didn't know where but all I noticed was the fact that my hands were shaking…

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	21. Help Unwanted

Karin POV

I had been laying on the floor for hours…it was almost as if that last yell had taken out all the unleashed energy that I held within me…I was weak…vulnerable…my body felt like it weighed one hundred pounds…

"Karin, I came to check up on you-" I heard a voice say as the front door opened and closed. The voice was so distant it was almost as if I was miles away from the front door in my own home. "Karin! Are you here?" I heard the familiar voice say again as I heard footsteps. "Karin?" I heard again as I heard the footsteps climb the stairs; it was only a matter of time before- "KARIN!" The voice yelled, and I soon heard quick and heavy footsteps followed by warm strong hands grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in a sitting position. "Karin, Karin can you see me?" I heard the voice say as it became faint, all I could see was orange…Ichigo?

"I-I-I-ch" I tried to say but I couldn't hear myself.

"Hey," I heard the voice say almost as if it were a whisper as I felt light taps on my left cheek. "Hey stay with me! Come on Karin!" After that…I couldn't hear anything…

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself?" The psychologist who was seated to my right in a black leather chair asked as she her black ball point pen was held in a leaning position by her right hand which was twitching to be put into use by writing on the paper on her clipboard. She was a blonde; her hair was very short, like a Mohawk with her blonde bangs coming down on her face reaching all the way to her jaw line, with some of her bangs blocking the view of her thick black framed glasses. She was wearing an all black wardrobe consisting of a black long sleeved button up blouse, with black skinny jeans and black flats; and was wearing minimal make-up.

"Dr Hitsugaya, I just asked you a question." She said sternly as she looked-up from her clipboard towards my body which was lying on her black leather loveseat. I was wearing the same thing I wore that night…and all I could do was look up at the ceiling and wonder…

"Dr Hitsugaya, obviously you don't like anything about yourself." I heard her say as I heard a soft tap. I turned my head only to see that she had placed her clipboard and pen on the small table to her right.

"That's not true." I said in a whisper.

"How could it not be true? Dr Hitsugaya your actions speak more than your words." She said as I heard her pick up her clip board. "It says here that at approximately 6:30pm you walked on the South Beach sand and placed all of your clothes on the lifeguard's stairs. You then proceeded towards the shore where you swam, but instead of continuing you swam back to shore where you choked on some of the water that you swallowed while swimming-"

"That's not true." I said again in a whisper, interrupting her.

"The report then states that the minute you saw a curvaceous woman with long black hair, you ran to her, in your birthday suit, and clung to her screaming 'Karin' and 'I'm sorry'. If that doesn't say anything about your condition I don't know what wi-"

"I wanted to kill myself." I said as I interrupted her. I quickly sat up and moved my legs towards the edge where they touched the ground, and then placed my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "I wanted to swim until I couldn't but I was too fucking scared…I wanted her to forgive me…I wanted to see her one last time…" I said as I began to grab and pull at my hair. "BUT I SHOULD'VE KILLED MYSELF!" I screamed as I stood up. "MAYBE IF I WOULD'VE KILLED MYSELF IT WOULD'VE BEEN ENOUGH TO BRING HER TO BY MY SIDE AGAIN!"

"Dr Hitsugaya," I heard a soft voice from behind me say, as I felt small hands pull on my shoulders, and guide me to walk backwards where I sat down again. "Death isn't an option or a road…the police brought you to the right place…you're starting anew…" She said in a soft voice as I opened my eyes I saw that she was once again sitting in her seat, while writing something on her clipboard.

"Can I leave now?" I asked…I needed to clear things up with her…I needed to see her again…

"Oh no, that is out of the question. You're staying at the hospital." She said as she finished writing and looked up at me.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I said seriously as my fists began to clench and unclench.

"Well Dr Hitsugaya after trying to commit suicide for the second time, you're a danger to yourself and a possible danger to others." She said as she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. "Yes, Hello, this is Dr Kasumi….yes, I will need a room for a pati-"

"No I don't" I said after I grabbed her cell phone and closed the call.

"Dr Hitsugaya, I need the phone…give it to me." She said as she slowly stood up, and walked towards me.

"Why would I do such a stupid thing like that?" I asked sarcastically as I dropped the phone from my right hand, letting it hit the ground, and then stepping over it hard with my right foot. "Whoops."

"You shouldn't have done that." She said seriously as she walked over towards her table and stayed there for a while. "That just proves to me that you belong in the hospital." She said as she turned around and looked at me seriously.

"No I don't." I said as I began to feel the blood in me boil. "Shut up…."

"You have no right to tell a Dr what to do…you of all people should know that."

"You're running my patience…."

"And? Either way you should relax the ambulance is going to come for you any mi-"

"I SAID I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed at her as I grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her so that she would understand. I was still shaking her when I felt someone hit my neck and then everything turned black…

* * *

Karin POV

_I was running…but from what?...I stopped and looked down on myself and noticed that I was dressed in a white hospital gown and was barefoot…how strange…I touched my head and realized that my hair was picked up in a high ponytail…I looked behind me and saw that it was pitch black…I was in a white hallway…as I looked in front of me all I saw was a room…_

'_AHHHHHH!' I heard a loud and terrifying scream from behind me, when I turned my head to the left to look behind me I saw white...white hair…the hair rose up and then I saw his face…his teal eyes…they had a look in them that I haven't seen for a while…regret?...fear?...he continued to walk and was barefoot except he was wearing all black…_

'_Toshiro what are y-' I stopped asking the question when I saw his face suddenly turn serious without any expression, even his eyes lost their look…he held up a silver gun and pointed it at me..._

'_BANG!'_

_I closed my eyes after I heard the sound...and slowly opened them and looked down and saw that in my abdomen there was a clear gun wound, and the blood was starting to puddle on the floor…I touched it and then looked up to see that Toshiro's face hadn't changed, and he was still holding his gun up…_

'_Toshiro what are y-'_

'_Kill me.' He said as he interrupted me and continued to stare._

'_I can't-'_

'_I've already hurt you enough to the point that in hours you will die…kill me.'_

'_I can't' I said as I felt hot tears run down the sides of my face. 'It doesn't matter how much I hate you I can't…I don't have the-'_

'_Yes you do, you have the will power and the guts and the gun…' _

'_What?' I looked down towards my right hand and saw that I was gripping a red gun. _

'_Now it's your turn…' I heard him say, but this time he was close, as I turned my head to left I saw that he was standing in front of me and was guiding my right hand to his heart…I tried to resist but he was just too strong…He finally placed the gun on his heart and guided my right index finger to pull the trigger…_

'_BANG!'_

_I felt more tears…his blood splatter all over my face and neck…all I could do was look in shock as he fell onto his back…I fell on my knees and crawl to him and was shocked to find a smile on his face, and his eyes looking directly at me with the gentlest gaze…_

'_Thank you Karin…' He said before he closed his eyes for good…_

"No!" I screamed as I sat up. I saw that my legs were tucked into white sheets and that the bed I was in was very small…I looked at my right hand and saw that a needle was tapped to my hand, I followed the wire and saw that it was attached to an I.V. fluid container…As I looked back at my left it was attached to a BPM machine…I looked around and found that the room that I was in was rather large…As I looked down my bed I saw a head of spiky orange hair…Did I wake him-

"Yea, you woke me up." He said as he sat up. He was wearing a white short sleeved button down shirt, and from what I can see dark wash jeans. His face was marked with worry and he had huge bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I looked down at my hands, but I immediately felt his hand grab my chin and gently pull it up.

"Hey it's not your fault…I can't really sleep in this place anyways…" He said as he tried to muster a smile which resulted in a grimace.

"Thanks." I said as I tried to smile too, but most probably ended with the same result. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked as he looked at me.

I rather not say….

"No."

"Well I was coming to visit you in order to invite you to my wedding, but when I walked in your room you were fainted on the floor. I called the ambulance and they brought you here. I had asked the Dr and he stated that it was due to an immense amount of stress." Ichigo said as he looked into my eyes in order to find the missing link.

"Maybe I should get a break from work…" I said as I looked down at my legs.

"Did anything happen?"

"At work?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very…" I said as I rolled my eyes at the fact that no matter how stupid he is he could still figure me out like the back of his hand.

"I see you're doing better…" He said as he stood up from his chair and stretched. "Sandra told me that you wanted out and that Toshiro went after you…the rest is a mystery." Ichigo said as he crossed his arms and looked at me.

"He didn't hit me if that's what you're thinking." I said as I laid down.

"Alright…"

"We just had an argument that's all." I said as I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"An argument? You expec-"

"YES I DO!" I said louder than I had expected as I exhaled. "Sorry…I didn't mean to yell…I just need to be alone…"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked as I felt his head over mine. I opened my eyes to find that he was staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yes." I said as I closed my eyes and felt a warm kiss on my forehead followed by footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing. I quickly opened my eyes to make sure that Ichigo was gone and once the coast was clear, I began to cry…

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

I woke up to find blinding lights…

"Ugh…my head…" I said to myself.

"That's the common reaction from the medication that was administered to you Dr." A feminine voice said. I looked to my left and saw that there was nurse checking a BPM machine that was apparently mine. She was stick skinny with no curves, had long curly red hair picked up in a high ponytail, and had a very girly/cute face which was framed by green eyes.

"How long am I staying here?" I asked her.

"Well until Dr Kasumi says otherwise, until then you will stay here." The nurse said as she walked over to my right to check my I.V.

"Ugh." I said as I covered my eyes with my left hand…Will I ever see her?...

* * *

**I'm sorry my readers for the very long pause, but I had a horrible writer's block. So hopefully this chapter could live up your expectations. Please review (because they are very much appreciated). And most of all THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS!**


	22. Hard to Reach

Hitsugaya POV

"What don't you like about yourself?" Dr Kasumi asked as she sat on a chair near my left bedside. She was wearing green scrubs, and had even brought help in case if I attacked her again. Two big African American men whom had their heads shaved and were both wearing matching white scrubs were standing on both sides of my bed with their arms crossed across their chest.

"Dr Hitsugaya, if you don't answer my question I'm going to assume that you want to stay here longer." She said as she began to tap on her clipboard with her black ball point pen which was swinging in between her right index finger and thumb.

"I never liked myself." I answered frankly as I continued to stare at the white pop-corn styled ceiling.

"Oh?"

"Whenever I look into the mirror I just see…my…my father." I said as I closed my eyes tightly in order to block the memories.

"_Toshiro, come here."_

"_Okay…dad…"_

"Your father, he was a military man, correct?" Dr Kasumi asked as she continued to write. "According to your records he was a drill sergeant, whom got moved to a higher sergeant position but was never sent to war."

"He begged to not be sent away just because he wanted to raise our family right." I said before I began to laugh at how pathetic that excuse was.

"I see…he's still serving his life sentence." Dr Kasumi said seriously before she laid her clip-board and ball point pen to rest on her lap. "Tell me about your childhood experience."

"I don't think I can." I said seriously as I closed my eyes.

"Well, we could mow the lawn and cut the weeds or we can just get rid of them all together."

"Well…it all started when we moved to Japan…"

* * *

Karin POV

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Ichigo said as he helped me walk up my stairs towards my room.

"I'm sure. Trust me. I'm not eleven anymore." I said as I yanked my right arm out of Ichigo's grasp and took the next five steps towards the end of the staircase walking all the way to the door of my room. I leaned on my door and placed my right hand on the knob before I turned my head to the left in order to see Ichigo on the same step that I had left him…staring at me with worry in his eyes. "Trust me." I said seriously. He looked at me and all he could do was nod before he turned his back to me and ran down the stairs, down the hall and towards the front door. I turned my head to face the door, turned the knob and pushed the door open…it wasn't until I heard the front door close that I collapsed on the floor.

"I'm supposed to be a soldier…I can't lose my composure…not now…" I whispered to myself as I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. I began to crawl to my bed and midway just stopped giving up…why am I so fucking weak?...I'm useless!...

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"I was there the day he was getting sentenced…all I could do was stare at him…but he never looked at me…not once during the whole sentencing…and I began to feel s-s-sorry for him…and then I didn't and just wished he would fucking die…and then he looked at me and that motherfucker smiled at me…I wished that I had a gun to blow his fucking face off but I couldn't because I had…I had…I had her by my side…she helped me through it…" I said as I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Who is this she?"

"She was a close friend of mine…" I said as I closed my eyes and shut them tightly.

"Was? What happened?"

"I loved her so much…and I still do…I will give an arm for her…not the expression literally give my arm for her…she knew she was my light…and I was her armor and I would fucking destroy anyone who would try to harm her…but karma and fate turned against us…they bit me in the ass, and everything that I stood for turned on me in spite of me…and I became the main source of her pain…if only I could go back in time…" I said as I felt my first tears in years fall from the sides of my face.

"She saved you from being killed, and still works with yo-"

"She used to." I interrupted Dr Kasumi. "Sorry."

"That's fine. Explain."

"She hates me…but I just can't stay here and wallow…I've got to tell her…that I need her, that I'm sorry." I said as I sat up on my bed, and wiped the corners of my eyes with my thumbs.

"Now may not be the best time…she just got out of the hospital du-"

"The hospital?" I interrupted Dr Kasumi as I stared at her shocked.

"Yes, it's due to immense amounts of stress."

"It's all my fucking fault." I said seriously.

"No it's no-"

"YES IT FUCKING IS!" I yelled, pausing shortly afterwards and staring at the doctor. I slowly took off the sheets from my legs, pulled my legs towards the right side of the bed and slowly jumped off my bed grabbing the I.V. fluid pole as I began to pace around the room. "I was there…I was upset…I couldn't stand the fact of watching her leave me…so I t-threatened her…in order to make her stay…" I said as I continued to pace.

"But that only caused more separation between you two." Dr Kasumi finished as she watched me pace around the room. "It's best that you leave her alone."

"WHAT?" I yelled loudly as I looked at Dr Kasumi as if she had gone crazy.

"At this point in your relationship, it's best that you leave the wounds to heal with time…there's unfortunately nothing you can do to make the situation better, and I think that if you were to visit her and tell her in person that you're sorry it might make matters worse and end up risking further injury on her part." She replied seriously as she looked down on her clipboard picked it up with her right arm and stood up. "At this point it's also time for you to heal Dr Hitsugaya." She said before looking into my eyes and walking out the door along with her help.

* * *

Karin POV

'_Lately I've been hard to reach…I've been too long on my own…' I heard a familiar voice say._

'_Toshiro!' I screamed as I opened my eyes and realized I was in a white room. I looked down and noticed I was barefoot, wearing a white hospital gown, and my hair was loose. _

'_Are you calling me?' I heard him say._

'_Yes!' I answered loudly as I began to walk around the room and feel on every wall as I tried to find an exit. 'Toshiro where are you?' I said loudly as I became frantic._

'_Are you reaching out for me?' He asked._

'_Yes!' I said as I walked to the middle of the room and began to look for a door._

'_I'm reaching out for you.' He said as I felt hot breath on my right ear. When I turned around there he was…but he looked different than before…he was wearing the same thing but it was his face…he looked tired…_

'_Toshiro.' I said as I held him into a tight hug. 'I'm-'_

'_Don't explain yourself." He said as he hugged me tighter while stroking my hair. 'I've been the one who's been hard to follow.' With that I was suddenly hugging the air, I looked around and saw no sign of him. I began to run around in circles and touch all the walls of the room._

'_TOSHIRO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! TOSHIRO!' I screamed as I even began to feel the floor in hopes of finding some type of door that lead to him. _

"TOSHIRO!" I screamed as I sat up on the floor. I looked around and saw that my entire room was still dark…with no sign of life…I tried to stand up by getting on all fours but failed miserably hitting my knees hard…I had to get up…I crawled up to my nightstand and grabbed it's corner using it as support, after I finally succeeded I looked at my alarm clock…it was 10:30pm…

"Toshiro, where are you?" I asked myself as I felt hot tears run down my cold face…I just stood there staring at the clock and at an impossible possibility…

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to reader who really wanted to help. And eventhough I didn't used his/her advice, I still got the inspiration to write this chapter thanks to this reader. So, Moon Of Jupiter this chapter goes to you! =P**

**I would also thank meggi-moo s, Tobiyuki, , Sayo-chan64, Turtle-chan in Blue, and Anuhit for commenting hours after I updated. You guys are REALLY dedicated! and eventhough I never reply to reviews anymore I would like to thank you! I would also like thank all the other readers who weren't mentioned but whose deed of reading this story never goes unappreciated. **

**THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW! =D**


	23. Surprise, Surprise

**Three Months Later**

**Karin POV**

"I love this song." I said as I heard Claire De Lune play on the speaker while I proceeded to sit on the elegant wooden chair as it was being pulled into the white silk covered table.

"I love what you're wearing." Renji said as he walked towards the other side of the table and sat down before the waiter came. Renji was wearing a grey suit with a red shirt and grey tie that brought out his vibrant hair color even more which was currently picked up in his usual ponytail.

"You don't look bad yourself," I said with a smile as I leaned in to plant Renji a kiss before I was interrupted by the waiter.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter said as he pulled out his notepad and black ball point pen from his apron. He was relatively tall and lanky, wearing the typical waiter's uniform that consisted of black slacks, black shoes, and a white high collared button down long sleeved shirt that was tucked into the slacks, covered by a small white apron that was tied at the back of the waist that stored everything from spare menus to his notepad.

"Well…" I said as I grabbed the menu and scanned it, finally finding something I liked, "…Jack," I said after reading the white plastic name tag attached to the right side of his shirt; "I'll have the roasted bell and evans chicken," I said as I handed him the menu after he had written it down on his notepad.

"And you sir?"

"Yes, I'll have the grilled double cut Colorado lamb chops." Renji said as he handed the menu to the waiter, but not before he gave me a wink and smile that made me melt.

"Thank you, you're orders will be out in about half an hour." The waiter said before bowing and leaving the table to attend a nearby couple that had just seated themselves.

"So what do you think about this place?" Renji asked as he reached across the table to cradle both of my hands in his.

"Well, I've been here before." I said as I looked at the décor of the restaurant. The walls were glazed in an orangy-gold color which was accented by the gold and glass teardrop chandeliers that were hanging from the roof, but in certain spots so that the beautiful garden Romanesque painting wasn't covered. All the tables were covered with white silk, and all the wooden chairs were gilded with gold, which complimented and matched the golden seat cushion which was as comfortable as it was showy.

"Oh?" Renji said as he raised an eyebrow at me making me smile.

"Yes, I came here to The Forge one day for lunch with Tosh-…" I couldn't finish the sentence…My smile immediately was erased from my face and in its place was a serious/dead-faced look.

"Are you ok?" Renji asked as he swept his warm left hand across my right cheek making me snap out of the daze.

"Yes, I-I-I'm fine," I said before I gently pulled my hand from his soft grasp, pulled my chair back and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked as he was about to stand up to accompany me to whenever I was going even though he had no clue.

"Yea…I just need to use the restroom." I said, making Renji sit back down, I made my way to the other side of the table to place a soft kiss on Renji's lips. "I'll be back," I said with a smile as I walked towards the small hallway that lead to the restrooms. Once inside the lavish gold marbled floored, cherry wood accented and gold glazed walls of the restroom, I quickly walked towards the largest stall opened the cherry wood door and locked the golden lock behind me before I walked towards the mirror and looked at myself…My hair was in an elegant up do that complement the teal mermaid gown that I had on, my make-up was dramatic with golden smoky eyes and a red lip but somehow…all I could think about…was…was…him…

"Why can't I say his name?" I asked myself as I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes begin to water. "NO!" I whispered harshly at myself as I wiped the newly formed tears aggressively off my face resulting in a bit of uncomfortable pressure momentarily felt on my socket…I mean he hadn't been in life for three months and yet the wounds are still fresh…It had been three months since Toshiro was admitted into the psychiatric ward of the Jackson Memorial hospital…three months since I have continued working in order to keep my mind off of him…and three months of failure because I always thought of him…

"Excuse me is someone using this stall?" A mature voice asked in conjunctiveness with knocking outside the wide cherry door of the large stall that I was currently in.

"Mommy, I've got to pee." A small childish voice said about five seconds after the question.

"I know sweety but I've got to check if-"

"It's free," I said after I had opened the door to find a relatively old woman who seemed to be in her forties, with a brown bob and dressed in black slacks, heels, and a turtleneck, holding the hand of a small blonde medium length blond haired girl that was wearing a white dress with pink accents in the design of flowers and white closed toed shoes.

"Thank you," The woman said with a smile which caused the edge of her eyes to crinkle, before she walked in with the girl and closed the door behind them. I proceeded to walk towards the large sink placed at the beginning of the bathroom and wash my hands for what seemed to be five minutes before I heard my cell phone vibrate from inside my small gold clutch.

"Shit," I whispered as I quickly grabbed one of the nearest white hand towels and quickly dried my hands before opening the purse, grabbing my cell phone and answering it without bothering who it was.

"Hello?" I asked as I heard from the other line what seemed to be street traffic.

"Hey," A deep voice responded that made me stop functioning all together and drop my phone on the floor.

* * *

**Yuzu POV**

"Goodmorning." I said with a smile as I kissed my husband's chin and slowly got off of his chest to go cook us some breakfast.

"Good morning, hey…don't make any breakfast alright…I've gotta get to work in a hurry today." He said as he got out of bed and practically knocked me onto the floor as he walked by me to go to the bathroom.

"O-Oh-O-Ok." I said almost in a whisper as I began to hug myself and grab my pink silk robe, that was thrown on the floor due to last night's activities…It had been two months since our wedding…and one month since we've grown distant…

"Hey Yuz, do you know where my tie is?" Jinta asked from the bathroom as he walked out and was already dressed in black slacks, a dark red shirt, and matching black leather shoes with his hair in its usual mohawk.

"Uh, yes…it's in the closet…let me get it for you." I said as I began to close my robe before Jinta stopped me.

"No, it's ok…I'll get it myself." He said as he walked towards the walk-in closet and came out fully dressed.

"You're leaving so soon?" I asked as I followed Jinta down the large white hallway of our home and the light wooden washed staircase that was covered in a pink paisley rug with tassels on the edges.

"Well, I did tell you I was in a hurry." He said as he grabbed the keys from the key hanger that was next to the door.

"Oh right," I said as I looked down at myself to realize that I was still naked and only had the robe draped over my shoulders…and yet…Jinta looked at me differently…almost as if he had lost interest in me…"Well have a nice day," I said rather quickly once I lifted my head to see that the door was almost closed.

"Thanks," Was the reply which was cut short by the locking of the door leaving me in silence.

"Jinta…do you even love me anymore?"

* * *

**Karin POV**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Renji asked me as he opened the door into my apartment.

"Yes, I'm fine Ren…seriously." I said as I walked into my home before turning around and facing Renji…His face showed distress…He knew something was up…He wasn't stupid…

"Alright, I believe you Karin…just…call me…call me if you need anything…anything at all." He said as he looked to the floor before looking into my eyes. I quickly took two steps and threw my arms around his shoulders before I kissed him softly…but dry…I needed to end this quickly…

"I will." I said as I pressed my forehead against Renji's before I turned around and closed the door behind me. I quickly pulled out my cell phone to look at the time…9:45pm…

"I better change quickly," I said to myself as I ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Jinta POV**

"Well have a nice day," I heard in a quick whisper which for a moment made me feel guilty…guilty for what I was about to do…I walked towards the black 2011 Mercedes coupe that was parked in front of my house's driveway.

"Hey, are we going or what?" An annoyed feminine voice said from the passenger's side window that was down.

"Yea, I'm coming," I said as I walked towards the passenger's door while she closed the window once more.

"Here's some coffee," She said as I closed the door behind me and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks Senna," I said as I was in the process to grab the cup before her right hand stopped my left.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She said as she began to trail her right hand towards my shoulder and then down to my abdomen all the way to my crotch where it stayed.

"I can't do this anymore." I said as I grabbed her hand harshly and threw it back at her. "I…I love my wife…that's the reason why I married her." I said as I looked down at my hands as if they were the one at fault.

"That's not what you said to me," Senna said as she grabbed my chin with her right hand and turned my face to face her. Her hair was a chestnut brown that was in tousled waves all the way up to her shoulder, her dress was a blue skintight bandage dress that accented every curve in her body…from her D-cupped breasts to her small waist to her huge butt… "Every time we would meet all you could say was 'I wish my wife was as sexy as you', 'I wish that my wife was as good at sucking cock as you are', 'my wife doesn't take care of my needs', 'my wife this', 'my wife that'…or are you forgetting everything you've fucking said to me during the duration of this two week affair?" She asked seriously, but smiled once she saw me stare at her with confusion, making her turn back to the wheel. "So…I'm thinking we should head to the hotel we went to last night." She said as she drove making me feel dirty, confused, guilty…and the most damnmable emotion of all…lustful.

* * *

**Karin POV**

I had driven all the way down to the hospital and was in the parking lot…but all I could do was just look at myself in the mirror…I was wearing the make-up from the date, my favorite white tank-top and light wash blue skinny jeans, with my white matching converse and my hair in loose waves.

"Well it's now or never…" I said as I opened the door, closed it and walked around the car in order to lean on the passenger's side door that was currently facing the entrance/exit of Jackson Memorial Hospital…what will happen?...will everything be ok just because I agreed to pick him up?...will I explode in anger? Or tears?...Or will be argue again?...just when my mind was about to have an inner quarrel I heard the 'swosh' of the automatic doors opening as I saw the man that I was just thinking about step out of the hospital and walk towards me until he was about five feet from me. He was wearing his black slacks, black leather shoes, and dark blue long sleeved buttoned up shirt that was unbuttoned by four buttons…it was incredible…how we just stood there facing each other…his face hadn't changed at all…other than the fact that he was currently modeling a five o' clock shadow…and that his hair was a bit longer than usual to the point that his spikes were beginning to droop he was the same…

"So, do you see me as real or as a figment of imagination?" I asked sarcastically as I crossed my arms in front me.

"Humph," Toshiro said as he smirked, "I see you as real…" He said as he walked towards me,  
"Everything as real…" He continued once he stopped right in front of me and began to caress my arms bringing his hands up to my shoulders. "From your breasts…" He said as he lowered his hands to my chest making me sigh into him and lose the grip I had on my arms to keep them together which ultimately made me drop them to my sides. "To your waist," He said as his hands continued to go down…"To your ass…" He said as he grabbed my butt hard making me gasp before he went ahead and kissed me deeply…right there…in the hospital parking lot…

* * *

**I'm very sorry for my VERY LONG hiatus...I know most of you have continued to support this story and for that I thank you...in all sincerity, it was the reviews that I would read every once in while that made me get on with it, so ultimately don't thank me...thank yourselves...because if it wasn't for your reviews I really wouldn't have written this chappy. :D**


	24. Underneath My Clothes

**Karin POV**

We couldn't keep out hands off of each other as we entered my car's backseat and locked the door behind us.

"Wait," I said in a pant as Toshiro started to trail his kiss to my neck making me get goose bumps all over my body. "W-W-What if we get caught?" I asked to which Toshiro stopped and looked at me seriously before sitting up right.

"You're right…wanna go to my place?" He asked seriously, not waiting for my answer, before he got out of the car and walked over to open the door to the driver's seat before he entered and started the car.

* * *

**Jinta POV**

What am I doing?...Don't I love my wife…Sure I said a lot of things but…

"Hey," I heard a feminine voice say as I sat up from the hotel bed that I was laying on and looked to my left to find Senna with her head tilted to her right as she was putting on her white gold hoop earning. "The shower's unoccupied." She said before she walked towards the right side of the bed where I was sitting up on and grabbed the white gold watch that was on the hotel nightstand…even though I felt guilty…all I could do was feel even more desire for the woman that was currently having a hard time adjusting her watch over her left wrist.

"What?" She asked me, successfully snapping me out of the daze that I was in while watching herself get ready.

"Here." I said as I extended my hands towards her left arm, which made her walk about two steps towards me, in order for me to finally close her watch on her delicately small wrist.

"Thanks," She said in almost a whisper as she brushed her hair behind her left ear with her left hand.

"You're welcome," I said as I laid back down on the bed.

"Aren't you going to go to work?" She asked as she walked towards the closet to pick up her black leather Chanel purse.

"Yea, I will in about ten minutes…I get ready really quickly." I said as I placed both of my hands behind my head, I heard her steps stop and after a while I felt her stare over my body like a ten pound brick on my chest. "What?" I asked making her walk all the way towards my side of the bed.

"Nothing…I was just admiring your muscles…how you can hold me gently…yet still know how to be a man…" She said as she sat down about two inches away from my right side. "So…we meet up here tonight as well?" She asked as she leaned down to give me a peck on the lips before standing up and fixing her skintight dress.

"Yes." I said…as the guilt gave me a harsh punch in the gut…she gave me a smile and then turned towards the door and opened it not before she turned around to tell me a 'goodbye'…it was about fifteen minutes since she had left and I had gone over this about ten times in my head and although it was harsh…it was the only way to do it…I took off the sheets from my body and sat up sliding my legs to the edge of my bed before standing up and walking towards the floor in front of the bed where my slacks were thrown by me…

"It's now or never," I said to myself with a sigh as I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A soft feminine voice said after the dial tone had stopped making the hairs behind my neck stand up in nervousness.

"Hey Yuzu, um…would you mind meeting me at the Marriot in Tokyo at 8:00pm?" I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Yea, sure…I mean, no Jinta I don't mind." She said shyly.

* * *

**Karin POV**

What am I doing?...Why am I not stopping myself?...somehow I couldn't think right as I was currently laying on Toshiro's couch while he continued to kiss me before he went to my neck and began to suck, lick and bite as he continued to lower his head towards my tank top eliciting goose bumps and moans from my mouth that I didn't even recognize.

"We have….to…to stop…" I said in a whisper between pants as I realized that my back was arching and that my chest was practically in his face.

"I don't think you want to." He said seriously before he quickly grabbed the top my tank top and bra and pulled both of them down in order for him to immediately put my right nipple in his mouth and massage both of my breasts with his hands.

"Ah…hah…hah…" Was all I could say as he sucked really hard to the point that my bud hardened and turned cold before he smoothed it over with his blazing hot tongue, and moved on to the other breast…what was happening to me?...all I could do was reach for his hair and tug and pull lightly as my legs wrapped around his hips before I felt his hands lower towards my pants and before I realized it he had slipped a finger into my labia and began to play with my clitoris.

"TOSHIRO!" I screamed due to the weird sensation that I had never felt before…is finger felt rough…like sandpaper as he continued to move his finger lightly over my clitoris back and forth…

"We have to stop." I said this time a bit louder…but apparently this comment was completely ignored as I felt my pants and underwear being pulled from my numbed legs and vicariously thrown towards the floor.

"Toshiro…we have to stop…" I whispered as I panted as I began to feel my legs being opened. "Toshiro please…" I whispered as I began to tremble due to the fear…of losing something that I have been trying to save all these years…"Toshiro…" I said before I felt a tongue lick my clitoris and make a slow and wide line towards my opening, which made me freeze and practically stop breathing as I felt heat start to build in my lower abdomen as I felt Toshiro's tongue start to play with my bell faster and faster.

"No…" I whispered fearing and knowing that this lack of control of mine would lead to something else…and then I began to twitch uncontrollably to the point where my hips began to buck out of my control and my thoughts were completely turned into jelly…and then all I saw was white before I came back to Earth and saw Toshiro in front of my face with a big cheshire smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome to your first orgasm…" He said before he leaned in to kiss me…and then I began to cry…I was disappointed in myself…How could I let this happen?...How could I do this?...and then the last thought that made me brake this whole rendezvous altogether was one name…Renji…

"GET OFF OF ME!" I said as I pushed Toshiro hard enough to make him land on the floor of his penthouse.

"Hey?...WHAT THE FUCK KAR-" He paused.

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

It's incredible…she tasted better than I thought she would…she was surprisingly and weirdly sweet…she was untouched…her reaction and face was priceless…and to be her first to ever give her an orgasm has its own bragging rights…my thoughts were turned off when I felt her moving uncontrollably under me, to the point that when I pulled my lips from hers my back landed on my hard cold floor.

"Hey?..." I said as I sat up quickly, " WHAT THE FUCK KAR-" I paused immediately once I turned to my left to see Karin crying her eyes out. "Karin?" I said softly as I reached my hand out to her right arm only to be kicked in the face with her right leg.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She said angrily as she stood up and went to grab her underwear and pants…trying to put them on but due to her current state she couldn't even get the first leg in in the first place.

"Karin…what's wrong?" I asked as I stood up to approach her and try to help.

"YOU! YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!" She screamed as tears continued to roll down her face landing on her swollen breasts.

"Me?"

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" She screamed as she finally managed to get the first and second leg into her underwear.

"What do you mean?...Karin, you're not making any sense, you should cal-"

"LOOK! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She said as she put her skinny jeans on and grabbed her shoes which were the first things taken off at the door.

"At least let me help you with-"

"Just don't come near me." She said before she opened the door and walked out without looking at me once and slammed the door.

* * *

**Karin POV**

Later that night

All I could do was just float in my bathtub filled with scalding hot water, which was due to the efforts to try to erase everything that happened earlier tonight…

"Why did I do that?" I asked myself in a chocked whisper due to the fact that I had lost my voice and strength to even produce tears from the fit that I threw the tub the minute I got home…All I could do was cry and scream out how stupid I was for even letting his lips touch mine…knowing that all my control would be lost…as I scrubbed my skin so hard that it burned and turned red from my ministrations with my loofah sponge.

"I'm sorry Renji…" I said as I breathed in deeply before I submerged myself underneath the water…it was all a mistake…it was all a mistake…it was all a mistake…it was all a mistake…it was all a mistake…it was all a stupid mistake…I tried so hard to sink it through my head as the oxygen deficit in my body was increasing to the point that it was proving to be painful…maybe I should just take the easy way out…

"…..…." I heard a small voice say…maybe it was really my time to go…

"kaaarrriiiinnnn….kaaarrrriiiiinnn…" I heard the voice get closer as the numbness in my body got deeper…is this what they mean by when you die your family comes to get you?...

"KARIN!" I heard loudly before I felt two large hands grab both of my hands and carry me out of my tub onto the cold marble-tiled floor to find my brother's face looking at me in complete horror…great…

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Something was wrong…I had this bad feeling concerning Karin and as the elevator got closer to her floor I felt this deep pressure on my chest strengthen with every floor increase…was I running out of time?...once the elevator doors opened I ran to her door and found it open…oh no…immediately the worst stormed into my head…robbers…or con-men…holding her tied to a chair while she would stare at them wide-eyed hoping that they wouldn't do anything to her…I immediately kicked the door open and found the pent-house to be…normal…everything was dark…almost as if there was no one…

"KARIN!" I called loudly out to her hoping that I would find her in some way…maybe those robbers took her…or men in general kidnapped her…"KARIN!" I called out even louder as I ran up the stairs and opened the door to her room to find a couple of broken picture frames scattered all over the floor…some of the pictures having fallen out of the frame…while the rest of the floor was filled with shards of glass…and then there were clothes…her clothes…thrown on the floor…Karin would never do that…the clothes were what seemed to be a tank top…skinny jeans…and white converse…which trailed all the way to…the bathroom…

"KARIN!" I screamed this time as I opened the door to find the all white marbled bathroom to be empty and clean except for the tub that seemed to be overflowing…oh my God…no!...

"KARIN!" I screamed as I ran to the bathtub grabbed both of her arms through the water and brought her out into the floor where she began to heave and cough deeply…

"KARIN!" That's all I could say as I watched her struggle with her breathing. "I'm calling the ambulance!" I said loudly before her cold left arm grabbed my right hand which was currently reaching in my right pocket for my cell phone.

"No…" She choked out as her seemingly strong cold grip loosened before she fell back onto the cold floor.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked frantically as I continued to see her in pain.

"Leave…"

* * *

**I know that this is a REALLY dramatic chapter on Karin's part but you have to realize that she's in her mid twenties and she's still a virgin and had been hoping to not do ANYTHING until the day she was married...**

**Well anyways, Thanks for reading my wonderful readers...and...PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	25. It All Belonged To Me

**Hi guys, sorry for taking forever to upload a new chappy. Lol. I'm currently just trampled with work and school. But somehow I had free time (a.k.a mad insomnia) decided to write and this is a product of that. Lol. So again I apologize for my long break and promise to at least try to write something every two months at least. :D**

* * *

**Karin POV**

It's funny how memory seems to work…after traumatic events it seems to black out…to the point where you don't remember where or who you are…creating gaps…almost like a black and white film that gets taken out into the sunlight and then played once more…one realizes that in many of the screens there's black blotches blocking certain faces or sometimes whole frames…almost as if they never were there to begin with….

"Karin…."

"Karin…"

"Karin…"

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

"It's a good thing you got there just in time…" The doctor told me as I stood outside of Karin's room at the hospital, "a couple of minutes more and she would've drowned completely…" He continued to speak but I slowly began to block him out as I thought about Karin.

What would lead her to do such an idiotic thing?...

"Well thank you doctor." I said after I had realized that the conversation had gone to an end. I quickly turned around and opened the door closing it behind me before I turned around to see Karin squirming in her bed.

"Karin." I said in a questioning voice as I ran to the right side of her bed frame to the metal chair that was placed there by me since the time I got her here.

"Karin…" I said again as I grabbed her right hand with both of mine and felt something I hadn't felt for the past week…heat…not body heat but heat…the desire to live…

"Karin…" I said once more as I looked at her face and noticed that her eyes were moving below her eyelids. And then she opened her eyes before closing them once more in order to get used to the harsh lighting.

"Karin…" I said whispered this time so as to not startle her…and the next thing I knew her light grey eyes were staring at me.

* * *

**Karin POV**

Who was calling me?...I recognized the voice…it was deep and velvety…but somehow it seemed distant…and was now coming into perspective…it slowly became louder…and then I opened my eyes to sheer bright light…I squeezed them shut once more…the light…I had somehow missed it….once I felt ready I looked to my right to stare into the golden brown eyes of my brother Ichigo.

"Hey." I said trying to force my voice to come out, but all that I heard was a soft whisper.

"Karin, I'm so happy!" Ichigo said as he buried his face into my right hand which he was cupping in his two hands.

"What happened?" I asked as I soon looked around and realized that I wasn't in my home anymore…I was in a hospital…

"You don't remember?" Ichigo asked looking at me astonished…I just nodded no…what was I supposed to remember?...

"Well-"

"Karin!" I heard a loud voice say as I looked to my left and saw Renji standing there at the door.

* * *

**Renji POV**

It was the eighth day today…the eighth day that I would pay the valet parking service outside of the hospital…the eighth day that I would use the third elevator to go up to the fourth floor…the eighth day that I would go down the same corridor…the eighth day that I would walk into room 435…and most probably the eighth day that I would ask Ichigo if she had made any progress when both of us knew that she hadn't moved at all…

I had just arrived to the door and took in a deep breath and opened the door to find Karin awake and Ichigo talking to her.

"Karin!" I said louder than I had expected…she looked at me…those light grey eyes hadn't changed at all…

"Renji." She said in a whisper before she smiled.

"Karin." I said in a lower tone as I walked briskly towards her before giving her a hug. "You're ok…" I said as I released her a bit in order to brush a few of her glossy black strands away from her face and behind her left ear with my right index finger.

"Yea…I guess I am.."

* * *

**Hitsugaya POV**

"Here's your gin on the rocks." The bartender said as she slid the glass towards me. She was quite young, seemed to be about 21 or 22 at most. She was rather tall with a slim figure but a rather huge rack. Her hair was bleach blonde and was picked up in a high ponytail with a side swept bang adorning her face and making her dark blue eyes and soft pink lips stand out even more…at one point in I would've considered sleeping with her but somehow I just wasn't in the mood…

"What time is it?" I asked the young woman.

"It's uh…" She said as she looked down at her right arm and read the time, "10 am."

"Alright thanks." I said as I took the while shot down in one gulp before over paying for the drink and standing up and walking towards the dark doubled doors before being hit by the blinding sunlight….somehow everything felt empty…as the valet pulled in my car and gave me the key I couldn't help but think of one person…Karin…where was she?...She hadn't been at work for a over a week…I had called her and even paid her home a visit before realizing that there was no one there…

"Good morning ," Sandra said from the front desk as she handed me the manila folder containing today's appointments and surgeries.

"Any word on Karin?" I asked as I rummaged through the papers, knowing the answer was going to be the same….

"No, none at all sir," Sandra said rather seriously before she added, "but if there is-"

"I'll let you know…got it," I replied before thanking her and walking to my office.

"Where are you….?"

* * *

**-_Two Weeks Ago-_**

**Yuzu POV**

I didn't know why Jinta even asked me to be here, when we have a beautiful home…sure I've been avoiding him lately but it's because I wasn't feeling well with myself…and it wasn't until I went to the doctor that I realized that I was pregnant…our first child…sure it's early but I'm sure he'll be happy…

"Hi," I said to one of the attendants at the front desk. She was wearing the red and gold blazer, black skirt and white blouse that was typical of all Marriott employees, and her black hair was up in a right side bun.

"Good evening Miss, How may I help you?" She said calmly before she finished with a stereotypical smile.

"Um yes…My husband Urahara Jinta made a reservation for a room…"

* * *

**Jinta POV**

I was just sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed holding my wedding ring in between my hands…How could I do this?...Did I not love her?...Of course I did…but this past month she's been avoiding me…and every time I wanted to get intimate she would brush me off…almost as if my penis was a gift that can be rejected…and not an obligation…

"Hey babe, why are you so serious?" Senna said as she held my chin gently with her right hand before she raised my face in order to meet her gaze…she was wearing nothing but a while towel her hair dripping wet…

"Nothing just thin-"

"Oh this?" She said interrupting me as she grabbed my ring with her left hand before she brought it up to her face in order to look at it with more detail. "You know this ring means nothing…it is just a piece of metal…whether it be precious like gold or platinum…or regular metal alloys like silver mixed with nickel or bronze…true people cannot be monogamous…men cannot be monogamous…it's in your nature to impregnate and be with many women, it's part of our evolutionary chain…it's completely understandable…if she wasn't pleasing your needs you find someone else…and if she doesn't understand that then she wasn't meant to be in your life at all…understand?" She asked as she grabbed my open right hand and placed the ring inside it before closing the hand.

"Yea…I-" My sentence was immediately interrupted by the sound of a small thud and a gasp. Senna quickly moved to the side and smirked at the site of Yuzu while she crossed her arms in front of her body.

"H-h-h-h-how could you?" She said quietly but the anger could be felt as she stared at me. Her mascara began to run and slowly trail down her cheeks on to her beautiful purple Grecian style BCBG dress staining it with multiple spots.

"Yuzu I can explain." I said as I stood up, but Senna got in the way.

"Aww…the poor princess…so she's the one that won't sleep with you? Won't cook for you? Won't do anything for you?..." She said as she walked up to Yuzu and brushed her fingers roughly through her beautifully curled blonde hair. "Princess…" She said as she grabbed Yuzu's chin with her right hand tightly. "There's nothing to explain…he doesn't love you anymore…" And with that Yuzu slapped Senna, grabbed her white leather clutch that was on the floor, and left the room crying.

"Damn it! Yuzu!" I said as I began to walk briskly towards the door but Senna got in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see my w-"

"Your wife?...Really?...With all the things we've been doing behind her back for the past month? Don't give me that bullshit…"

* * *

**Yuzu POV**

"…_if she wasn't pleasing your needs you find someone else…and if she doesn't understand that then she wasn't meant to be in your life at all…understand?"_

Those words….they were said with so much hatred…was it my fault that I was feeling sick? That I was too weak to cook?...Am I to blame for all those things?...

I was walking towards the entrance of the hotel through the lobby as random people were giving me stares…I was a wreck and for once in my life I didn't give a damn. I quickly opened the door to go outside and found myself in the cold and quite humid evening…wishing that I had brought my jacket as I began to walk home…

"Yuzu! YUZU! WAIT!"

I heard his voice but I continued to walk…I didn't care at all anymore about his wellbeing…his love…him…

"YUZU!" I heard very loudly before I felt a masculine and strong hand grip me by my left arm and turn me around to face him.

"Let me go." I said silently refusing to look him in the eye.

"Yuzu just let me-"

"Let me GO!" I said aloud as I began to slap him in his rock hard chest to no avail. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I couldn't stop screaming and slapping almost as if I wanted to erase everything that I had seen…everything that I once felt for this man…everything that had happened today…I soon calmed down and just stayed within his arms…

"Shhhh…." He said as he gently rubbed my back and let me continue to cry a puddle of tears and mascara onto his crisp white button down Gucci shirt, "…everything is going to be fine…I promise…"

As he held me in his arms and told me this…I couldn't help but feel lonelier than I've ever felt in my life…

* * *

**Well there it is! Please Review! And Thanks For Reading! :D**


	26. The Preferencial Deal

**Hello readers, since I've been feeling inspired lately (mostly guilty from my very long break) I've provided you with another chappy. :D**

* * *

**Karin POV**

"What will you be having sweetie?" Renji asked as he grabbed my right hand and kissed it softly.

"I don't know since I need both hands to open the menu…" I said sarcastically laughing once I saw Renji blushing furiously making his face match the color of his bright red hair, which in-turn make his black tux stand out more.

"Forgive me my love," He said as he sat back and pulled out the menu himself and he too began to look through it.

"I never told you to stop," I said with a wink making him give me a sly smile and grab my hand once more in his rather large and rough hands…today we made our one year anniversary. It's been one year since I woke up from the hospital and although I asked what had happened to me neither Renji nor my brother bothered telling me…it frustrated me to the core.

"How's Akira doing?" Renji asked taking me out of my daydreaming.

* * *

**Renji POV**

She looked gorgeous today which made me more nervous than I needed to be. It's been one year and although I'm moving a bit fast I'm sure I've found the one and she's sitting right in front of me wearing a beautiful long sleeved white D&G dress that stopped a couple of inches above her knees. She had her hair loose in waves and she had even gone through the effort of wearing make-up for this date…which she didn't bother to do often on all of our other dates…but this one was different…special even…it was the date that she would become my future wife.

She was looking at the menu but with all my nerves all I could do was talk and be cheesy.

"How's Akira doing?" I asked as those grey eyes jumped from the menu to my face.

"He's doing great, with his mother as usual, while he fills up my house with more diapers than I can fathom," She said with a smile before I laughed awkwardly for a bit and then turned back to the menu…Akira had been born a little over two months ago after Karin's sister had moved in with her about a week after she had left the hospital. He was a beautiful boy who looked exactly like his mother, he has golden blonde hair was a bit tan but had shockingly blue-grey eyes a trait that he most probably got from his aunt. I still remember that day he was born Karin had called me in a panic…

"_RENJI! MY SISTER'S IN LABOR GET OVER HERE QUICK!"_

"_Alright I'm on my way."_

_I drove to her house so quick I heard my tires screech every time I hit a red light. The minute I got there Karin was already outside with a very pained and anxious Yuzu in a wheelchair. _

"_The car's open!" I said loudly as I jumped out of the front seat and ran towards Karin's sister helping her into the back seat and closing the door gently behind her as both me and Karin ran to the left side of the car._

"_Everyone buckled in?" I asked as I placed the car in drive and floored the baby all the way to the hospital which was about 30 minutes away. As I began to drive faster, to the point where my speedometer hit three digit numbers, I couldn't help but hear Karin telling her sister to breathe and demonstrating how she should be breathing in order to help her sister, who was moaning in pain with every three breaths…_

"Ah, yes I'll have a steak with brown rice and a side of French fries." I told the waiter who was rather lanky and slim. He was about 6 feet tall, had black hair, and seemed to fidget nervously almost as if he was running late on other orders.

"French fries really?" Karin said from across the table arching her beautiful eyebrow at me.

"You know how much I love them." I said with a smirk before I bent over and kissed her hand.

"_She needs to have a Cesarean section, if not the child will die," said the nurse after she had measured how far along Yuzu had been dilated. _

"_Do it." Karin said seriously as she grabbed my left hand and squeezed it tightly…she was scared…They immediately rushed Yuzu out of the room and towards the O.R. as they gave Karin scrubs to change into._

"_Um…can you please give my friend some scrubs too?" She asked the nurse who was in a hurry to get to the O.R._

"_Miss I'm sorry but only so many people can be-"_

"_Please…I'm sure you know the risks to this procedure and as such I need at least some support." She said as her eyes pleaded with the nurse._

"_Fine," She said in exasperation, "You follow me," She said as she pointed at me and took me to the nearest restroom and gave me some mint green scrubs. "Change quickly"_

"I'm going to go powder my nose…" Karin said after she wiped her mouth with the white napkin.

"Alright babe, go ahead." I said as I watched her go into the bathroom, the minute she entered I called the waiter over.

"Hi…" I said as I leaned over a bit to see his name plate which read Alex, "Alex, can you do me a favor?" I asked as I pulled out a small black box from my tux's front right blazer pocket. "I need you to put this," I said as I opened the box, making the waiter's eyes widen, "in her dessert. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir" The waiter said as he quickly grabbed the ring and went towards the kitchen.

"What are you looking at?" Karin said as she sat down.

"Just noticing the waiter…he's quite young isn't he?" I asked, kicking myself on the inside for not coming up with something smarter.

"Yea he is…?" Karin said looking at me strangely before changing the subject herself.

_Yuzu was already wearing an oxygen mask and Karin had managed to get one of the nurses to film the whole birthing through her iPhone. Yuzu's arms were spread wide and on what looked like an extension of the table she was on. One of her arms was injected with an I.V. and other arm was tied down. Yuzu's hair was also in a cap, just like the rest of us…but unlike the rest of us she couldn't see what was happening, since there was a curtain placed between Yuzu's chest and the rest of her body. Only leaving her head, shoulders, and arms visible to Karin and I. As I walked next to Karin, I couldn't help but notice that Yuzu was crying and Karin was doing everything in her power to comfort her by stroking the sides of her face. I looked over the curtain to find that one of the nurses had looked at me while she held Yuzu's lower abdomen open with what looked like large steel bars. _

"_He's almost out." The doctor, who happened to be a female, said._

"_It's a he?" Yuzu said as she began to cry even more. _

"_He's HUGE!" The doctor said as she finally pulled the baby out revealing a purple-ish looking boy who continued to cry extremely loud._

"_I can hear him." Yuzu said with tears of happiness making Karin join her with her own tears before she stood up and looked over the curtain to also see the small boy. _

"_You," One of the nurses said as she was cleaning him up, "Are you the father?" _

"_Me?" I asked and before I opened my mouth, Karin went ahead and answered for me._

"_Yes he is…" She said before she gently pushed me forward. As I cut the umbilical cord I couldn't help but feel slightly attached to the boy. _

"_Here he is," The nurse said after she cleaned him and wrapped him up to look like a human tamale. "Congratulations dad."_

_I looked down and saw dark grey eyes looking right up at me before the boy finally stopped crying and closed his eyes. He was finally fast asleep…as I walked towards Yuzu I slowly lowered the boy that I had in my hands in order for the mother to see. _

"_He's beautiful…" She said as she touched him with her nose and smiled. _

"_He sure is," Karin said as she looked at the boy and then looked at me before giving me a kiss on the cheek. _

"Babe, why are you so anxious?" Karin asked from across the table taking me out of my daze as I continued to stare at the kitchen.

"Uh…me?" I said as I quickly looked over at Karin and tried to smile. "I'm fine…really." I said aloud as I smiled before brushing the back of my head with my free hand…I swear if that motherfucking waiter stole that ring I was going to fucking kill h-

"Your dessert miss?" The waiter said as he approached the table and laid down the covered plate in front of Karin.

"Dessert? I didn't-"

"I did," I said with a smile making her look at me before she looked down at her lap slightly blushing.

"Happy anniversary Karin" I said as I let go of her hand and the waiter unveiled a small three tiered chocolate cake that had a cut strawberry shaped into a flower containing a five carat yellow canary diamond.

* * *

**Karin POV**

"Happy anniversary Karin," Renji said making me look up at him until the waiter lifted the small oval shaped top revealing a rather large ring.

"Oh…My…GOD…" I whispered to myself before I heard Renji cough gently. I looked up to find him to my left, already on the floor and on one knee.

"Karin," Renji said as he said holding out both of his hands…I didn't know what to do…I gave him my left hand without even thinking it through thoroughly…"I know this is very sudden…but I have never felt this way about anyone the way I feel about you…"

…what should I do?...am I even ready for this?...as I looked at Renji, I couldn't hear anything…I had suddenly become deaf…and all I could see was his lips moving…I slowly looked around to find that the whole restaurant had stopped and was now staring at us…I felt like I was in a fish bowl…I had to do what every other cliché couple would do...

"Karin?" Renji said trying to get my attention back to him.

"Yes Renji…"

"Will you marry me?" He said as he looked deeply into my eyes. I began to feel the edges of my heart being tugged…not by love…but by pity…and guilt?

"Yes," I said before the whole restaurant starting clapping and aww-ing as Renji slid the ring on my finger and kissed me…why did I do that?...

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

"Don't stop…" She said as I continued to ram into her…she was already hanging on to the headboard which was now shaking out of the sheer force that I was using on her…

"Yes…Yes…" She said as I continued to take it further harder with every thrust…I was coming close and I knew it…

"I'm…hah…almost…th…th…THERE!" She screamed as I felt her legs begin to tremble as I continued thrusting into her, feeling her walls constrict and then release…

"FUCK!" I said loudly as I came and fell on top of her landing on her swollen breasts…we just stayed like that for a while in silence…no touching…no cuddling…it was already strange enough that we had been doing this for a month and a half…

'_knock, knock'_

"_Coming…" I said as I burned out my cigar on the ash tray and finished my jack on the rocks before approaching the door. I quickly looked in the eye of the door and just saw blonde…what?_

"_Yuzu?" I said after I opened the door and looked at the said person. Her blonde hair was shoulder length, layered and messy. She was wearing a white tank top with a cropped black leather jacket and dark wash skinny jeans with what looked like black high heeled boots._

"_May I come in?" She said as she bowed her said before looking up at me questioningly._

"_Uh…yea…" I said as I opened the door wider and stood aside letting her get in before I looked out into the hallway to make sure that she came alone._

"_To what do I owe this wondrous visit?" I asked as I closed the door and turned around to find her standing in the middle of the hall. _

"_I needed to speak to you about something…" She said looking to the ground before she looked at me._

"_Oh?" I said before I began to walk down the hall towards the family room as she followed close behind me. "Have a seat please." I said as I signaled towards the large black leather couch. "Want a drink?" I asked as she took a seat._

"_No thank you." She said as I served myself another cup of Jack. _

"_So what's up?" I asked as I sat down on the other identical black couch in front of her, setting down my drink on the small cherry wood coffee table in between us…_

"I need to go…" She said softly underneath me, making my eyes open up before I rolled to my right and let her get out of the bed.

"Are you going to shower this time?" I asked for no reason…mainly because this was just a part of the routine…

"Not this time," She said as she put on her black tights and looked over at the silver clock that I had on the nightstand to the left of the bed, "I don't have much time to get home."

"Ah…I see…" I said as I put both of my hands behind my head…

"_What?" I asked almost choking on my Jack as I stared at her incredulously._

"_I don't like to repeat myself…" She said as she leaned forward letting me see her cleavage._

"_I-"_

"_I know you could do this…don't come with that…" She said seriously although it came at me like a slap in the face…_

"_Before I consent to this, I have to lay down one thing and make it clear…" I said as I took another swig of my drink._

"_Shoot"_

"_I can never love you…" I said seriously as I looked into her eyes and saw something…was that pain?..._

"_I'm fine with that." She said as she stood up and began to take off her leather jacket dropping it on the floor as she straddled me before she leaned into me with a kiss...My hands were slowly running up her tank-top as her hands were clawing down my arms…_

"I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" She said walking towards me as she put on her last earring.

"Alright." I said before she came and kissed me on the lips. "I'll close the door behind me-"

"No, I'll go down too…I'm kind of hungry…" I said as I got up from bed.

_She gasped as I unhooked her bra and began to fondle her breasts with my hands, I quickly slid my tongue into her mouth and took advantage of her as I lifted her up before placing her on the coffee table as I removed both her tank top and her bra in one single motion. _

"_Ah…" She sighed as I trailed kisses down her abdomen before I saw her change…her skin became paler…her breasts larger…her waist more defined…and I unbuttoned her pants and removed her underwear and jeans...her jeans became a bit harder to remove since her butt grew larger…before I spread her legs I looked up to no longer find medium length blonde hair fanned out on the coffee table but long glossy black strands…as I looked at her face I saw…Karin…I kissed her once more…and held her even tighter to me…I quickly and hungrily trailed kisses down her abdomen and spread her legs…but she tasted different…she was no longer sweet…but salty…the legs suddenly became a bit tanner and a bit shorter…her butt became a bit smaller…and went I looked up I no longer saw Karin's face of pleasure but Yuzu's face…her eyes closed tight…_

"You waited for me?" I asked as I walked into the family room to find Yuzu sitting on the coffee table in which we had sex the first time.

"Uh…yea..."

* * *

**Yuzu POV**

"_I can never love you…" I was shocked at his honesty…and that sentence plunged a steely knife into my heart…even though I didn't have feelings for this man…instead of seeing him…I saw red hair that was slicked back, black boxers, a black tank top, and a marine tattoo on his right arm…Jinta was the one who was looking at me as he took another drink…_

"You waited for me?" He said making me break out of my daze.

"Uh…yea…" I said shyly as I looked at him. He had put on some dark wash skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and all black converse.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." He said as he brushed his hair back a bit to prevent his white spikes from falling into his face even though it couldn't be prevented…

_He was an animal…and the way he dove into my legs…although Jinta never did that for me…although he only thought about himself…I couldn't help but see him on me…it was no longer Toshiro…Jinta was the one who began to go back and forth on my bell making me sigh…my brain turning to jello…I couldn't think and as my legs began to tremble, I climaxed…I didn't even hear when Toshiro's jeans hit the floor until he poked me…he was huge…and it was painful…I arched my back as he slid slowly until I was finally stretched out…_

"I wanted to," I said almost in a whisper as I fixed the long black blouse I had been sitting on when I stood up.

_He was going harder and faster…I was breathing hard and I was sweating so much I felt myself sliding on the coffee table with every thrust…I screamed out after hitting my third climax in the night as he continued to go until he finally climaxed and fell onto me...he had said something that completely caught me off guard…and managed to drive another steely knife into my heart…"Karin"…_

* * *

**Well there you go! Please Review! And thank you very much for reading! 3**


	27. A Little Cahrdonnay

**Hello my beautfiul readers! I understand it's been a while since I have even bothered to update this story but after reading a couple of books I felt inspired enough to write not one but TWO chappy's. Hope you like them! :)**

* * *

**Karin POV**

We rode in silence. The only thing that was heard was the soft hum of the engine and the almost inaudible female voice singing a song on the radio. I sighed aloud and realized that my breath was shaky…I haven't felt this way since To-…nevermind.

I looked to the left and stared at the man whom I was going to spend the rest of my life with. His features seemed stark when only illuminated by the bright green light coming from the touch screen in the car, and he seemed strong. The type of man I could live a peaceful life with, the type of man that I would care for me and provide me with everything I needed…everything I needed…not what I wanted…

* * *

**Yuzu POV**

I quickly ran down the hallway after hearing the 'ding' from the elevator fearing the eventual confrontation that was waiting for me just behind the door that read 'Penthouse 10A'. As I approached the door I slowed my pace until I found myself tip-toeing to the light brown patterned mat that read 'welcome'.

"She's going to kill me…" I said to myself in a whisper as I carefully searched my crossbody light green leather purse for my keys…I couldn't help but feel a cold sweat coming along…what if she begins to wonder where I was at this time?...what if she begins to suspect?...what if…

I slowly pushed the bronze key into the knob and turned it, pushing the door open very carefully in order to avoid the creaking sound…I slid my body through the one foot opening I made and closed the door behind me. I turned around and found the apartment to be as dark as I left it.

"That's strange…" I quickly placed my purse and black leather jacket on the clothes hanger in the closet to the right of the door and found that her things were missing. I walked to the kitchen and turned on the lights to see a bright red flashing light on the oven that read '1:30 AM'.

"She's never been home so late…what's going on?"

* * *

**Karin POV**

We hadn't talked at all during the whole ride...which was mostly my fault since I couldn't find the proper thing to say at all without it seeming false…sure I was happy but was I really willing to spend the rest of my life with-

"This is your stop." Renji said aloud causing me jolt and look at him as if I were a deer in headlights.

"Woah, are you ok sweetheart?" He asked as his warm honey eyes looked straight into mine…I don't feel anything…

"Yea…I'm fine…" I said realizing that my voice sounded smaller than what I expected.

"You don't sound fine…" He said as he placed his unbelievably warm right hand on my left thigh. "Jeez Karin you're freezing! Why didn't you tell me to turn the AC off?!" He said as he turned off the car.

"I didn't feel the AC at all…"

"Are you getting sick?" He said as he pressed both of the lights on the roof in order to examine me thoroughly.

"I'm fine…seriously." I said as I gently removed his hand from my thigh and placed it on my car seat as I turned to my right and pushed the door open. "Thanks for tonight." I said not bothering to give him a kiss as I quickly closed the car door and ran to the double doors of the building.

* * *

**Yuzu POV**

I let the water fall on me…it was now officially sinking in…no matter how many times I cleansed myself I was always going to feel dirty…

"Was this ever a good idea?" I asked nobody as I contemplated what I had been doing with Toshiro for the past few months…nothing made sense anymore…and the more I wanted to feel less for Toshiro the more I felt for a man who flat out from the beginning told me that he would never love me…

"Why do I always trip and fall over the same old rock?..." I said as I began to bang my head against the marble tiled bathroom shower wall.

"Yuzu?" A voice said as a soft knock was heard from the door.

"I'll be out in a minute…" I said with a rather loud crack in my voice, not realizing that I was trying to muffle a sob.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…I…just cut myself shaving is all." Great excuse Yuzu…

"Ok?...I'll wait for you in the kitchen then."

* * *

**Karin POV**

I had managed to drink the entire bottle of Chardonnay by myself in the last half an hour since waiting for Yuzu to come out of the bathroom.

"Solitude isn't good for me…" I muttered to myself as I idly poured myself another glass, filing it up to the rim…why did I say yes?...I mean am I that desperate to get rid of him?...of his face in my mind?...of my feelings for him?...

"Hey, I see you got home late…" She said softly as her bare feet made pitter patter noises across the tile flooring, slowly making her way to the fridge.

"Yea…it was a special celebration tonight…" I said as I sighed deeply…

"Oh really?"

"Yea…he proposed…"

"No way!"

"Yep…" I said as I continued to stare at the exaggeratingly full wine glass turning it clockwise. "See?" I said as I held out my left hand in her direction.

"Oh wow sis, this ring is beautiful…" She whispered, apparently scared that a loud boisterous voice would crack the precious gem. "Then why are drinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not one to drink…"

"Well it's a celebration of course…"

"…"

"Don't give me that face." I said, already imagining the kind of face that she was giving me to me left…

"How do you know that I'm giving you a face?"

"Because," I said as I turned around to face her, "I…" I couldn't finish the sentence…the person that was standing to my left was not the cheery little sister I knew…the eyes were swollen and puffy…the face was pale…the cheeks were puffy…and the hair was…gone…

"Do you like it?" Yuzu asked in between breaths…her eyes were beginning to tear up…I slowly placed my left hand on her now pixie hair cut…almost as if trying to still hold on to the invisible strands of long hair that were no longer there…my hand soon found its way to her now wet right cheek…

"I love it." I said looking into her eyes as she finally exhaled that breath she had been holding since the question had been asked. I quickly grabbed another wine glass and filled it up the rim before giving it to Yuzu.

"Tonight is a celebration…" I said in a soft toned voice in order to wake Akira, "to new beginnings."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chappy and please review. Whenever you guys review it helps to push me to write chapters. :D**


	28. I Want To Be Like Other Girls

**Hello readers! Just like I promised, this is the second chapter! :)**

* * *

**Karin POV**

"Hello?" I said as I seemed to be surrounded by nothing but white walls…I was sitting in a small stainless steel stool and was wearing nothing but a white man's shirt that was buttoned up loosely.

"Hello?" I said louder only receiving what seemed like the types of cracks that are heard on a bad audio system. "Hello!" I said louder as the cracking got louder before muting.

'Hello?' A rather deep man's voice said from what seemed to be an intercom…but as I looked around the room all I saw was white…no crack or speaker to be found…

"Where am I?" I asked myself a little louder than expected but was soon answered by that mysterious man's voice.

'I am your subconscious'

"What?...But how could it-"

'Don't worry, it will all be explained soon enough…'

"What do you mean it will all be explained?"

'Simply that, because I am the projector and you are the projection…'

"What?"

'Don't be afraid…because once you aren't you'll be free…'

I woke up with a jolt…free?...free from what?...I slowly sat up from bed and as I did a massive headache began to awaken and within seconds the sunlight seeping through the curtains seemed to be the most intense light in the world to me.

"Ugh…the sun…" I said as I placed my left arm across my eyes in order to shield the blinding rays only to find that the effort was futile. I quickly pulled the sheets from my legs and ran to the large window pulling both of the curtains together as my eyesight quickly adjusted.

"Jeez…what did I drink last night?" I asked myself knowing full well that something must've happened; I quickly looked at the clock by the nightstand and saw that it was 7:30 am.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late for work!" I quickly ran to the bathroom and took off my oversized Victoria's Secret pink shirt and there it on the floor followed by my black lace thong…how could I have been so careless?!

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

'NO! AIZEN STOP THAT'S YOUR SON!' A rather loud feminine voice screamed as the stomps got louder.

I somehow was back to being five years old again…As I looked down at myself I noticed that I was barefoot and was wearing nothing but red basketball shorts that were worn out and a ripped black tank top that no longer held its own against my body. The kitchen was rather clean at the moment but wouldn't be for long…I knew what was going to happen…and I knew that it wasn't going to be good…

The steps were getting louder quickly and the screams that were once filling the house were suddenly silenced…I quickly ran under the table…and then…then there was nothing…just dead silence…I began to shiver and felt the prickle in my spine that warned me…danger was near…the steps continued again but this time they were slower…the kitchen door opened and I could only see the dark brown boots and straight legged light wash jeans as they stopped in front of the refrigerator and opened it before closing it and walking to the table…I couldn't breathe anymore…in that instance I felt myself hearing nothing but the loud heartbeat that was literally ringing in my ears since I refused to make any noise…the feet suddenly left the kitchen and in that instance I let out the longest breath I had ever thought possible…but it was too soon…in about five seconds after letting out that breath the feet were back into the kitchen, in front of the table and was being accompanied by the sound of a belt being unbuckled…

"I know you're down there…" The raspy voice said as the legs that were straight began to bend down towards where I was hiding…oh no…oh no…oh no…please no…mommy…no…

"NO!" I screamed out as I finally woke up covered in sweat. "Jesus, that old fuck…even after he's dead…I still can't get rid of him…"

* * *

**Karin POV**

I walked towards the elevator realizing that I was about an hour late…this has never happened to me before…as I climbed into the open elevator and pressed the button for my office I looked at my reflection in the elevator walls. I was wearing my red square framed glasses, my hair in a half up half down do, and a dark green and blue stripped ¾ sleeved sweater with grey slacks and back heeled boots.

'ding'

The elevator doors suddenly opened to an empty reception area…

"That's strange…" I said loudly managing to stir something behind the counter. The said person stood up and couldn't stop staring at me…almost as if they were amazed to see me…

"D-D-D-D-Dr?!" Sandra said almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Sandra?" I asked giving her a skeptical look.

"Oh Dr! It really is you!" She said loudly as she ran from behind the desk towards me with her arms held out wide.

"Yes, who would it be-oooph!" I said not being able to finish my sentence at the blunt impact of her hug.

"I thought you would never come back!" She said as she scoped my body from head to toe in order to assure herself that what she was touching wasn't air.

"Why would you think that?" I said as I began to walk towards my office.

"Well because…"

"Because what?" I said as I looked at her before placing my hand on the door knob of my office turning it and opening it revealing what seemed to be an empty space…"What?...What happened?"

"You quit…don't you remember?" She said in a whisper. I dropped everything from my arms and walked over to my empty desk pressing my hand against it…why couldn't I remember?! What was WRONG WITH ME?!

"Well I resign from quitting…" I said regaining my composure quickly, "give me the files to the patients that will be seen today and take them to Toshiro's office…for the time being we will have to share offices…"

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

"Hi Sandra," I said as I passed her desk quickly trying to see if I can bury myself in work…

"WAIT! NO! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" She said loudly standing up from her chair and running past me in order to stop me from getting into my own office.

"Sandra…I've had a very bad night last night and all I want to do is bury myself in my patients…now can you please…"

"I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"Because um…Because…um…"

"Because?..."

"Well…"

"Sandra if you don't move out of my way I will rip off your very revealing pink silk blouse…" I said as I looked into her eyes making her face turn as red as ever…she actually looked decent today…She was wearing her hair up in a French twist, no glasses, and matching pink high heels with a light camel colored high wasted skirt…

"Um…don't do that…the thing is…"

"Well out with it Sandra, I've got things to do and-

"Karin's back." She said interrupting me…but all it took was to hear her name and my face suddenly changed…I suddenly felt the urgency in seeing her again…Sandra quickly got out of the door's way and as soon as I opened my office door I saw her…the woman I've been wanting to see for ages…the woman whom I wanted to taste again and again…

"Toshiro…" Sandra said in a whisper, making me turn my head slightly to her, "She doesn't remember anything…"

"Perfect" I thought to myself as I made my way to closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Karin POV**

I heard a soft closing of the door and didn't bother to look up as I continued to check the patient's health history.

"Sandra, thanks for the coffee…you can put it right there." I said as I pointed to the spot to the right of the sign that read 'Toshiro Hitsugaya'.

"You're welcome." A rather deep voice said…in that instance I felt goose bumps all over my body…I knew who it was…but now that I had him right there I couldn't bear to look at him…

"I see…no coffee ?" I asked as I continued to read over the same sentence in the files.

"Sorry but no, it's not my job…"

"No it's not…apparently your job is to always be tardy…" I said snarkily as I finally looked up to see the man…and what I saw was not expected…he looked older…his hair was messier than usual…he hadn't shaved in what looked like weeks and was now showing off a perfectly short and trimmed beard…he was wearing what looked like black slacks and a black button down shirt without a tie…and had his hands in his pockets…his eyes that were adorned with bags under them were now bright blue and lit with inner humour…

"I can be tardy as much as I please …" He said as he pulled up a chair next to me and began to look over the pile of records that I put over to my left hand side…somehow I couldn't help but smirk at his freshness.

* * *

**Yuzu POV**

I had woken up to the sound of crying and soon enough it was morning time and Akira was ravenous. I quickly got out of bed and ran over to his nursery before picking him up and taking him down stairs to the kitchen.

Akira immediately stopped crying and stared at me almost as if he didn't recognize who was holding him…

"How's my baby?" I asked in a sweet tone and soon his eyes lit with recognition as one of his little hands reached for my hair.

"Yes," I said as I grabbed his little palm, "mommy cut her hair…"

While Akira began to feel my head I opened the refrigerator to find a note on one of Akira's bottle's.

"That's strange…"

I pulled out Akira's high chair and seated him in it, before turning to the bottle and ripping of the pink post it that was attached to it.

_Yuzu,_

_Went to work. Don't wait up for me._

_ Love, Karin._

"OH NO!" I said as I dropped the bottle on the floor, making Akira cry at the sudden spillage of food.

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

She was our first patient of the day, and a rather large woman at that, with an even larger request…

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked her as she stared at me seriously.

"I said that I want to get liposucted all over my body, as well as a tummy tuck. And I'm willing to pay you guys more for the job than what the ticketed price is…"

"Wow…Miss?"

"Leah. Please just call me Leah."

"Ok Leah…that's awfully kind of you but even if you were to pay us more for your procedure, we can't accept your offer. We're sorry." Karin said as she folded her hands together on the desk.

"Look, I know I'm asking for a lot but the thing is that I'm tired of being fat! All my life I have been picked on and now that my high school reunion is coming up in about a month, I want to make sure that everyone remembers me as the new changed woman…not as being the same fat girl they tormented in high school." She said as we continued to look at her silently. She suddenly began to rummage through her purse and pulled out what seemed to be magazine cut outs.

"I've seen pros like you turn average people into this," She said as she unfolded one of the magazine cut-outs that revealed a picture of Scarlett Johansson in what seemed to be a make-up add. "So why can't you guys just do that for a patient that's willing to give you more money than what is asked?"

"Simply because of your health history." I said as I noticed that Karin was starting to feel sorry for the girl. "You have high blood pressure, high cholesterol, and frankly I'm surprised you haven't gotten a heart attack yet…look there's a simple way for you to help yourself in order for us to finish the job…you could diet and-"

"Oh I'm already dieting. I started my diet yesterday…but I figured that surgery would help the diet to work faster…" She said as she interrupted me and continued to unfold her magazine cutouts.

"But in just one day you can't lose the weight Leah…you need to wait for-"

"For what?! To wait for the reunion to be a disaster!" She said as she freaked out momentarily, interrupting Karin, before unfolding a cut-out of Jessica Alba in a two piece bathing suit. "I want to have her stomach." She said as she finished her request with a smile.

"Look Leah…your request is just simply unrealistic…we can't liposuct all of the fat in your body in just one session even if we wanted to because we'd be putting your body through unnecessary risks and-"

"I don't mind the risks." She said rather seriously after interrupting me and leaving me speechless.

"Well Leah, we'll call you…" Karin said as she stood up, making me follow her lead.

* * *

**Karin POV**

"Look Leah…your request is…"

Toshiro's voice began to drift off as I continued to look over Leah's file finding something that frightened me…I had to end this and quick…

"Well Leah, we'll call you…" I said as I stood up and extended my right hand towards her making her smile in the midst of her fantasized dream body in the expectation of us saying yes.

"Wow, she doesn't take no for an answer does she…" Toshiro said as she closed the door behind her.

"She's taking lithium carbonate…" I said before handing Toshiro the paper and waiting for him to read it.

"Apparently that's not the only thing she's taking either…not only does she suffer from depression but she's also bipolar…which explains the obsessiveness and mood swings." He said as he handed me the paper.

"So what are we going to tell her?" I said as I reached for the paper with my left hand.

"What you've been telling her this whole time…we just can't do it…oh and by the way…when'd you get that ring?"

* * *

**Toshiro POV**

"So what are we going to tell her?" She said seriously as her left hand touched the top right hand side of the paper…something twinkled…that's weird…

"What you've been telling her this whole time…" I said as I examined her left hand from my peripheral vision…it can't be…"…we just can't do it…"…she couldn't be…she just can't…and now for some reason I feel nothing but anger towards the fact that…"…when'd you get that ring?" I asked sternly making her freeze.

"Huh?" She asked in a whisper…

"When were you going to tell me…" I couldn't help but grab the handles of the black leather chair that I was sitting on and squeeze them…

"It happened yesterday…"

"Really? Who's the guy?" I asked as I felt the stitching begin to come apart…

"The guys-"

'Ring''Ring''Ring'

"Hello?" She answered quickly before giving the phone to me.

"Yeah?"

" Dr. Hitsugaya, your face lift is here."

"Thanks Sandra," I said before handing the phone back to Karin and standing up as I walked towards the door.

"You and I are going to talk about this…" I said sternly as I stood in front of the door before opening it and leaving the room.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
